


Scales, sword, and blindfold

by purplesk



Series: 警探系列 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>檢察官、律師、側寫員、警探。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witness-examination

**Author's Note:**

> 警探!Erik 與 犯罪心理學教授!Charles
> 
> 警探3加入了一些法律方面的元素。  
> 雖然已有查找某些資料，但這非我專業，所以可能有許多Bug，請見諒。

　　「Mr. Xavier。請你向陪審團做介紹一下你自己。」

　　

　　 **Mr. Xavier。** 他坐在旁聽席，在心裡咀嚼這句話。身邊的緝毒組同事轉了轉眼珠，他們兩互瞥了對方一眼，交換彼此視線後，兩人多少都嗅出這一句簡短的話中所隱藏的意味。從他們坐在這裡開始，他們一同聆聽著台上那位金髮碧眼的檢察官與辯方律師的唇槍舌戰。檢察官看起來就是一副正義凜然的有為青年，Erik一度覺得根據如此的外貌，腦子八成是不懂得靈活變通的熱血漢子。

　　可是讓Erik意外的是，他從坐在此處至今，那位年輕的檢察官已經在前面兩次的主詰問中表現的令他印象深刻，他的對手是一名非常資深且在法律相關領域中相當出名的一位律師，截至目前為止，雙方你來我往，沒有誰居於下風——這反而更令人緊張。

　　Erik不確定這位年輕的檢察官找來專家證人當此案件的證人之一是否合適？畢竟陪審團們對專家證人的成見都頗深，對陪審團而言，專家證人所提供的證詞往往他們都聽不大懂，或者是因為已有偏見所以無法將專家證人的話所聽進去。但，無論成敗，這招會是非常致命的一步棋子，對兩造律師而言。

　　他使用『Mister』而非『Professor』如此簡單的稱呼法，卻除去了陪審團對於專家證人的排斥感，讓陪審團覺得專家證人就跟一般的普通人沒兩樣，如此，陪審團比較不會感覺到專家這二字的威脅感。

　　轉眼，他瞧著專家證人，思索著此名專家證人肯定也讓陪審團留下友善的印象，從衣著到他臉上掛的令人安心的微笑，無一不顯示出他的親和力及溫和的特質。Erik瞭解了為何檢察官會刻意找Charles Xavier來做專家證人。

　　

　　「我是Charles Xavier，目前是哥倫比亞大學的犯罪心理學教授。在校園授課是我主要的工作，偶爾會有NYPD或是BAU的探員們找我討論側寫方面的資訊。」微笑，官方式的，卻令人心安。

　　「Mr. Xavier，你講授犯罪心理學科已有幾年的時間？」

　　「七年。」

　　「這七年來你所講授的案例都是以實案為主？」

　　「是的。」

　　「你所教的學生們後來是否有人加入BAU小組？」

　　「有的。」

　　「請問你在大學講授的心理學課程與BAU所做的側寫訓練是否有所不同？」

　　「在大學裡學生們並不會直接接觸到案件本身，他們所學習的分析方式都是偏向理論派，但是在BAU的側寫訓練並不如此單純，他們時常需要直接面對嫌疑犯以及令人心驚膽戰的兇案現場，側寫員們所要忍受的心理、精神壓力是你我都難以想像的。」教授露出些許遺憾的情緒，這讓幾名陪審團跟著皺眉。

　　「聽起來並不是容易的事。」年輕的檢察官瞥了一眼陪審團們的表情，「既然在大學校園裡所學到的知識與BAU實際的工作方式有所差距，這是否會讓新進側寫員跟不上現實的狀況？」

　　「不會。」

　　「為什麼你如此肯定？」

　　「因為我受邀請擔任BAU的新進人員訓練課程的客座講師。」

　　

　　Erik瞧見陪審團有幾個人露出驚嘆、思索或是微微睜大雙眼的表情。

　　

　　「你熟悉BAU的運作也熟悉他們的分析方式嗎？」

　　「是的。」

　　「庭上，我有異議。」辯方律師——Justin Gibbons開口，此時詰問的流暢度迅速被打亂，「詰問內容應與本案相關，而非探討專家證人的生平事蹟。」

　　坐在其上的法官忖了忖，對著年輕的檢察官道：「我想陪審團已經熟知Professor Xavier的專業，請直接以本案的內容進行主詰問。」

　　

　　檢察官頷首，並沒有因為辯方律師的小攪亂而亂了陣腳，Erik反倒發現有幾名陪審團露出失望的表情，看來他們似乎被Charles Xavier的氣質所吸引，並下意識的想要瞭解更多。

　　年輕的檢察官簡單的又詢問了幾個與案件相關的問題，讓陪審團與旁聽的人理解這位看起來出身教養極好的Charles Xavier是如何與NYPD合作，及對於此案側寫分析的看法及簡單的結論。

　　接著，辯方律師起身，輪到他反詰問。

　　Erik皺了眉，感覺胃打結了有點不適。說不上來為何，或許是要眼睜睜地看著Charles Xavier被可怕的辯方律師用令人不舒服的言詞攻擊——即便那在法庭上只是非常普通的詰問罷了——但還是令人不快。

　　

　　「Professor Xavier，聯邦法律有限制不會讓無關人員探查案件的內容，按理，你不可能熟知BAU所處理的案件，除非這中間有什麼誤會？」挖坑，讓Charles Xavier與BAU同時被所有人質疑組織流程有誤，以及案件的隱密、公正性。

　　「我以顧問的身份在BAU，並且簽下所有保密條款，至於是什麼條款，我想我也不方便告訴你——確保隱密及公正性，大律師我想你能理解我的難處。」依舊是迷人的微笑。

　　「Professor Xavier，關於此案，你所提供給NYPD的側寫內容是：白人、年齡介於四十至四十五歲、未婚、出入過警局，近兩年曾犯下殺人案件但因證據不足所以無法起訴、左撇子、高智商且無惻隱之心、隸屬某犯罪團體、名下無不動產卻有好幾個不同名稱的銀行帳戶、熟悉曼哈頓上城的地理環境但是住在下城區。」抬眼，辯方律師故意停頓了兩秒，「你是如何得知如此清晰的資訊？我想這只有靈媒才有辦法做到吧？」

　　「大律師，如果你上過我的課，我想你可以省去被半仙騙走的費用以及避免被有心人士利用。」專家證人說著，眼神飄過辯方律師的肩頭，落在某位人士身上——此微小動作只有Erik發現。

　　「若是側寫如此神準，NYPD應該要早點請你去教警探們上課，這樣我們就可以再降低犯罪率了。」

　　「如此美妙的建議，相信大律師也建議過NYPD的長官們了。」

　　

　　坐在一旁的Logan嘴角上揚。雖然覺得有點好笑，但他還是壓低音量跟身邊的Erik表示上Charles Xavier的課哪那麼輕鬆簡單？員警們一聽到惡補犯罪心理學就趕緊開溜了。

　　

　　「就我所知，側寫這門技術雖在我國多年，但時常漏洞百出。Professor Xavier，我想你清楚知道側寫的準確度並沒有大家在電視上看到那麼厲害吧？事實上我們有一堆例子可以證明，側寫時常出錯，導致警方往錯誤的方向辦案。」辯方律師轉首，看了陪審團一眼，「所以我想起問你，是否能告訴我們，你們這些專家所提供的犯罪側寫有百分之多少準確程度呢？」

　　

　　沉默。這股靜默的氣氛讓原本還帶著些許笑容的年輕檢察官愣了一下，陪審團們開始伸長脖子，等待專家證人的回覆，但專家證人只是盯著辯方律師瞧，不發一語。

　　這種狀況不大妙，Erik也跟著有點緊張，他沒見過妙語如珠的Charles Xavier安靜這麼久——特別是當別人在質疑他的專業時。這次難道當真踩到了他的痛處？Logan雙手交叉於胸前，看了Erik一眼，後者聳了聳肩。

　　法官正準備開口問專家證人時，此刻，Charles Xavier笑了笑，似乎方才的緘默只是不小心按到了暫停鍵。

　　

　　「你離婚了？什麼時候的事？喔，我看應該還沒超過一週，是的，我知道這件事情你還沒有告訴大家，所以你帶著婚戒，但大律師，從開庭到現在，你記得你摸了幾次婚戒嗎？我記得，十五次。你並不是焦慮，像大律師如此經驗豐富的人，不會因為開庭或者證人不如你願而讓你心神不寧。

　　「怎麼看出你離婚的？大律師，你的兩隻襪子雖是同色，但條紋不同、領帶邊緣有沾到牛奶的痕跡，因乳糖不耐症所以只喝豆奶的大律師怎麼可能會去喝牛奶呢，再加上角度問題，非常明顯是別人不小心噴濺到你的領帶、你穿的襯衫與上週開庭時穿的同一件——是的，我記得，因為那件襯衫的領口有最近才上市的Tom Ford的唇膏印，是你的助理的唇膏，唇膏名稱應該是『Michael』——真可惜，好像不是大律師你的名字。」

　　

　　眾人不由得同時把視線全部聚焦在坐在一旁的女性身上，她雙頰頓時泛起緋紅，與她現在唇上的顏色相映襯。是尷尬還是憤怒？不確定是哪種情緒更佔上風，或許，兩者皆有。

　　

　　「她的身高加上高跟鞋的高度恰好能讓她的唇緣靠在你的領口附近。順帶一提，你的助理不會答應你的求婚，所以你可以把包包裡那個Tiffany的戒指拿去退掉，除了她不擅長照顧小孩，我相信還有別的原因，你可以私下詢問她。以及你還有贍養費要負擔不是嗎？她全身上下都是當季名牌，這也是你送她的禮物吧？把錢省下來，存成你大兒子的大學學費會比較有投資價值——我很樂意在我的課堂上見到你的兒子。

　　「你這次是無償辯護，並非因為大發慈悲想要日行一善，反之，你很缺錢，原因我剛才已經解釋了。你的手機每十分鐘會振動一次，每次你看完簡訊內容後的反應表達出你的情緒，這點我們可以從之前的反詰問中看的出來你的心情指數與道瓊指數一同漲幅。律師事務所的某位助理奉命每十分鐘將股票走勢發給你，應該沒錯吧？」

　　

　　Charles話還沒說完，辯方律師的手機就在此刻響起。他猶豫著是否要轉身去接手機查看。而法官與陪審團們露出興味盎然的表情。

　　

　　「這封不是律師事務所發來的。」犯罪心理學教授微笑，「之前有兩封簡訊跟財經無關，因為來的時間不規律，大概是保母發給你的訊息？關於你的小女兒的狀況？剛失去母親的孩子是非常沒有安全感的，他們可能會做出自我傷害的行為，我建議你稍等休息時打個電話過去會比較好。」語畢，辯方律師的電話又再度響起，這次不是簡訊而是來電。

　　「犯罪側寫確實無法達到百分之百的精準程度，但我可以向你保證，若能讓這門技術有更多的發揮空間，它可以往百分之百的準確度靠攏。」他把視線收回，朝檢察官與其身後的陪審團瞄了一眼，勾著禮貌性的淺笑。

　　

　　陪審團們互看了一眼後，不少人發出驚嘆，旁聽席上也有些人忍不住拍了拍手，使得席上的法官揶揄了辯方律師幾句後決定先休息，一方面維持庭內秩序一方面讓辯方律師冷靜一下，思考一下案件以及自己的人生。

　　Erik站起身來準備離開法庭，在轉身之前他瞅見Charles Xavier的視線及那微微上揚的嘴角弧度。

　　大勢已定。Erik向其回以祝賀的微笑。

　　


	2. Dead men tell no tales

　　他站在解剖台前，以前Moira總是會碎唸幾句關於解剖台的燈光又熱又亮，雖說他們並不會在解剖台前待上太久的時間，但沒有誰喜歡站在死屍旁仔細地研究著他們已經失去血液供給溫度的身體——法醫除外，他們是Erik不大能理解的人之一，但法醫是兇案組警探的『隊友』，被歸類為只能低聲下氣地哀求幫忙不能得罪的那一種。

　　Erik還記得Charles說過關於被害者學、關於屍體所提供的線索。但不管哪一種，都有股讓人感到哽在喉間的不快及難言喻的遺憾。既上次的『東河分屍案』之後，Erik沒在解剖台上看到這麼多具屍體，當然還是比『東河分屍案』少了幾具。不過，Erik隱約的覺得，這可能只是冰山一角……不，若是用更驚悚的記者語氣來做新聞結尾的話，那就是：這可能只是開始。

　　他抬眼，將視線移開，並沉默地站在解剖台旁。老法醫鮮少與Erik搭話，除非後者主動提問，否則眼前這位脾氣古怪的老法醫通常只跟Moira說話，彷彿把Erik當作空氣一般。在一年前，Erik對於老法醫的刻意刁難感到厭惡，但現在他並不會因此而發怒，這並不是因為Erik修養變好了，而是他從別的地方學到如何在最短的時間內、以最快速的方式掃過一遍屍體並略略記下哪些是重要資訊、哪些是次要的。也因這小技巧，讓老法醫對Erik露出他老人家難得顯露出的滿意微笑。

　　 **待太久了。** Erik不是微詞，只是在心裡納悶著。他瞄了眼老法醫，老法醫並沒有因為他們在此處逗留過久而趕人，他只是沉默地繼續做手邊的工作。伸手，他輕輕地碰了碰身邊的人垂在腿邊的手。有那麼一秒鐘的時間，他想將那隻手包裹在自己的掌心之中。可惜此處不是他的舒適區，所以Erik只用了手指勾了勾對方，試圖將自己的體溫傳遞。

　　身邊的人對著三具躺在解剖台上的屍體眨了眨眼，似乎沒意識到Erik的手勾了自己，但他可能感應到Erik覺得在此逗留過久的訊號，於是，他與老法醫道了謝之後，轉身，逕自離開了此空間。

　　Erik知道大學教授有哪裡不對勁——不是以警探的直覺、也不是因為跟對方相處久了從某個小動作得到線索，他是立即就嗅到了古怪的氣味。Erik追了出去，只是跟上教授的步伐，並沒有拉住對方或上前打擾之。

　　他們沉默地、一同走出建築物，大學教授的目光落在前方的水泥地上、人行道上，與一般人的情況類似，彷彿陷入某種與世隔絕的沉思狀態。不過Erik清楚，身邊的大學教授幾乎不需要把自己孤立起來才能安靜的思考，他隨時隨地都在探索人心、分析人性等等。

　　

　　「去吃點東西。」警探說著，霸道的口吻，並伸手拉了拉教授的手臂，試著把後者帶到此處方圓五公里外。

　　「我害死了他們。」

　　

　　教授順從警探的力道，溫順地被牽走了己公尺後，他停下腳步，並輕輕撥掉警探的手。Erik轉身，他們望著彼此的雙眼，猶如在搜尋眼前的人的隱藏心思。警探走了過去，伸手撥開教授被風吹亂的髮絲。他深知自己無法停止對方的想法，但他可以讓教授不要想的那麼著急、如此慌亂，緩慢對方大腦裡狂奔的思考速度。

　　

　　「有時候人只是在不對的時間出現在不對的場所，又有想要對他們不利的人。」

　　「兩名法警與一名前幾天我才在法庭見過的被告，現在躺在剛才的解剖台上。」他頓了頓，「他們並非在『不對的時間出現在不對的地點』，這不是巧合，是預謀。」

　　「該死的。」他揉揉自己的太陽穴。

　　

　　Erik嘆了口氣，他當然知道方才的話根本不能說服他的犯罪心理學教授，他認為自己不擅安慰別人，所以實在想不出什麼能安撫人的言語。通常，角色是對調，教授負責溫言軟化他尖銳的刺，而Erik尚未學會怎麼摸順對方的毛。

　　

　　「兩名法警是被割喉，手法俐落乾脆，從傷口的角度及法警身上並沒有任何防禦性傷口研判，不明嫌犯當時在他們身後。殺害法警之後，接著就是被告。」教授抿了抿唇，他站在大街旁就像站在課堂上一般，流暢地說出他腦中的想法，「被告與法警們被殺害的手法不同，他是正面受到攻擊，被捅刺了多刀後，失血過多休克而死。」

　　「犯行特徵不一致。」

　　「沒錯，改變了殺害的手法。」教授緩緩地吐出口氣，「不明嫌犯技術純熟，這從他殺害法警時乾淨俐落的手法就可見一斑。但，不明嫌犯是同一人。除了從刀子上找到三名被害人的血液之外，三人死去的時間也相去不遠，不明嫌犯或許因為時間的關係或者地理環境之故，所以改變了他一開始的殺人方式，這很常見。」

　　

　　警探發現教授的眼神放在自己的身後，像是把自己給望穿似的，這真的不像平時的Charles Xavier。教授平常都是非常專注地瞅著自己，細心地解說著，但這次比較像是在自言自語。

　　

　　「被告的死法與法警們不同。他被穿刺多刀，並且還被刀子劃爛了嘴。」

　　「為什麼？」Erik試著串起自己與教授之間的溝通橋樑。

　　「因為不明嫌犯不想要讓被告說出某些事。」抬眼，晶藍色的雙眸終於對上了警探的視線，「或者他恨被告已經說出的某些話。」

　　

　　刀刃、失血過多、不畏危險依舊闖進去殺害目標，且殺了無辜的人也毫不遲疑、死亡的方式與報復性質的犯行特徵。Erik的腦子盤旋著好多單詞，卻還不甚清楚怎麼把這些詞湊成一句完整的句子。Charles在思考時，是否也有類似的情況？

　　法警、被告、Charles Xavier。

　 _「我害死了他們。」_

　　Erik覺得好像有什麼東西在腦袋接通了，同時他也察覺到Charles眼中的憂慮。Charles前幾天上法庭擔任專家證人，但在這之前已經開庭過兩次，先前檢察官與辯方律師的戰爭裡，兩者都相當出色，多數人——媒體與大眾，都一致認為被告可能會被減刑或是無罪開釋，畢竟檢方缺乏直接證據，目前找到的都是間接證據，這相當難定被告的罪。

　　也因此，檢察官才會找來Charles Xavier，為他們的罪犯剖繪背書或者做更有力的闡述。

　　最有利的證據，莫過於被告的自白。想到此，Erik彷彿覺得左胸口處緊張地抽動了一下。

　　Charles Xavier，他在法庭上證明的自己的能力與專業，同時也讓大眾得知，只要警方願意嘗試，被告可能會為了得到減刑而與警方合作——善用行為分析及心理學的某些技巧，被告隨時會動搖而供出更多線索。

　 **殺人滅口。** Erik握緊了拳頭。死人不會說話，他們當然要殺人滅口！在Charles上台擔任專家證人之前，那些人可能還有恃無恐，但在這之後，只要被告還活著的一天，對他們就是威脅、是不定時炸彈。

　　他們要所有可能知情的人都閉上嘴。Erik抽出手機，他腦子快速地翻找著要聯絡之人的名字——但他好像沒有對方的電話。也在此刻，他的手機開始唱歌，Erik接起機器，皺著眉頭望著在自己跟前的教授，他聽著電話那端飛快的語速及局裡不斷響起的電話聲，Erik只能嗯嗯哼哼地回覆著，心涼了大半截。

　　

　　「Justin Gibbons。」教授開口，在警探掛上電話後，他略微虛弱地說著。

　　

　　是的，無須跟Charles透露更多的訊息，這位年輕的教授似乎無所不知，光從Erik接電話的方式、眨眼的頻率、咬嘴唇的小動作就能略知一二。

　　

　　「Moira和Sean已經過去現場，鑑識人員等會兒也要趕工。」警探嘆了口氣，「我先送你回學校。」

　　「是Justin Gibbons？」教授想要得到確認，而警探點了點頭，「先不回學校，我下午才有課，我要先打個電話。」

　　

　　教授掏出手機，似乎又想起了什麼重要的事，他焦急地矚著警探，後者無法立刻讀出教授的心急如焚的因由。

　　

　　「你們派人過去Steve那裡了嗎？」

　　「什麼？」反問著，但Erik立即後悔他方才居然沒想到這件事。

　　「Steve Rogers。」Charles說著，手指開始滑動手機螢屏，「這不是普通人犯案，不明嫌犯是個職業殺手。」

　　

　　


	3. Message

　　Erik對Steve Rogers說不上有好感。

　　並非因為Steve Rogers有著令人心暖的鄰家大男孩般、可與太陽分庭抗禮的燦爛笑容、或是他那一身正義凜然的天生領導般的氣質，這些都是優點，Erik自認是個客觀且自視甚高的人，Steve Rogers的長處並不會讓Erik感到不愉悅。而唯一讓Erik感到芒刺在背的是：Steve Rogers與Charles Xavier是多年的好友——據說兩人在高中時期就已經認識對方。

　　Steve Rogers比Erik更清楚Charles過去的一切，包括Charles的生活習慣、喜好、高中事蹟甚至大學或攻讀研究所時的所有瑣碎，可能也知道一些花邊新聞。

　　那令Erik感覺不是滋味。

　　Erik不認為戀人之間需毫無距離，情感要如膠似漆——隱私和個人空間甚至是過去的一些蠢事、秘密，這些都不一定要完完全全、毫無保留地跟另一半分享。人總是有些永遠都不想跟他人訴說的小私密，是偶爾會想起的、一段不足以干涉現階段人生的回憶。

　　然而，這位Steve Rogers並沒有在Erik面前炫耀過任何他與Charles才有的過去，但他們兩人的默契，有時會讓Erik感覺自己有點像外人。

　　當Charles正式引見兩人見面時，Erik確實有些驚訝，他沒想過傳說中的Steve就是他曾合作過幾次、大名鼎鼎的年輕檢察官Steve Rogers；令他感到稍微平衡一點的是對方看到自己時也露出了些許吃驚。Erik猜想，檢察官大概認為是『Eric』並不是『Erik』吧——無論前者後者，Steve肯定也沒想到高中好友的男友就是NYPD的警探。

　　如果Steve是位令人討厭的傢伙，Erik還比較能直接表達出自己的情緒反應，可惜，如此的Steve無法令人不喜歡他，這反倒讓人有一種不上不下的、不踏實感。大方的接受，愛屋及烏？但Erik並沒有特別想拉近自己與Steve Rogers的關係；明確的表達不悅之情？可是Erik打從心底的認為Steve Rogers是個好青年，似乎也想不到對方有任何足以讓自己厭惡的地方。

　　紅燈，Erik踩下煞車。不必回頭也清楚知道坐在副駕駛座上的人正看著窗外，那是他一貫的行為，好似玻璃窗外到地平線上的某處，有著他思索的問題的解答。方才Charles在講電話時，一面說話一面踱步來回，時不時Charles會搔搔髮絲——不需要側寫Erik也能猜出Charles跟電話那端的傢伙講得不甚愉快，不確定兩人為了什麼事而鬧僵持，但八九不離十，可能與方才Charles請他派人過去確認檢察官的安危有關。

　　先撇開檢察官的事，Erik有預感，短時間之內他很快就會和對方碰上面。Erik不在意檢察官的心情，但他無法忽視，平常樂觀開朗又積極的犯罪心理學教授，到目前為止都呈現烏雲密佈的情緒。

　　綠燈，他放開煞車。

　　

　　「為什麼你說『我害死了他們』？」Erik無法不去注意這句話，他就是覺得哪裡奇怪，Charles怎麼會說出如此強烈的、自責的、內疚的口吻？

　　

　　他瞥了眼右手邊，看見Charles望著前方的視線低垂，眨了眨眼。

　　

　　「死者是我前幾天在法庭上見到的被告。」教授說著，語氣平緩，但令人依稀能察覺到少許的遺憾。

　　「每個人都難免一死。」警探回覆著。

　　

　　這並不是說警探認為被告的死亡並不可疑，相反，疑點太多，也太八卦驚悚了，甚至還有兩名無辜的法警陪葬。同樣的，Erik也並非要安慰Charles，對前者而言，他看多了與被告相似的罪犯，他們最後不是死在獄中，就是假釋後變成更壞的人。監獄往往沒有拯救那些罪犯，反而是讓他們互相切磋邪惡技巧的培養皿，但這就是法治國家，任何惡人都要有公平受審的機會，也要相信他們可能會有一天改過向善，哪怕機會渺茫。

　　

　　「檢方所擁有的證據並不足以將被告投進獄中。」他頓了幾秒，「Steve告訴我，如果我不出庭當專家證人，那麼檢方頂多只能在違規停車的滯納金繳交上得到勝訴。」

　　

　　Erik知道這件案子。很多人以為破案跟電視上演的一樣神、一樣迅速，警方找到了一個不起眼的關鍵證據，鍥而不捨追尋下去，然後終於逮到可惡的犯人。不過，現實生活上，五件兇殺案中能破一件就不錯了。警方常有不少證據，但怎麼樣就是找不到關鍵的那一項，又或者找到了也鎖定了嫌疑犯，卻遲遲無法將對方定罪。

　　破案除了靠警方的勤懇之外，運氣也很重要。這案子剛好就是幸運女神偶爾施展魔力：一位在開違規停車發單的交通警察，意外發現被告的車子有好幾張罰單未繳，認真的交警查了一下這輛車的車主及其紀錄，外加資訊室的人順手交叉比對了幾件懸案拍攝到的監視攝影機畫面，居然就這樣被他們找到了其中兩件兇案的紀錄——當時這輛車就停在棄屍處附近。交警還找到了一個落在椅子下方的鑰匙圈，經過查證後，確認是其中一名死者的遺物。

　　警方立即重新立案，但除了監視攝影畫面與鑰匙圈之外，他們實在找不到更有力的證據。

　　

　　「被告符合你當時提供給警方的罪犯側寫。」這是第三樣證據，可惜側寫很難在法庭上站的住腳。。

　　「這是檢方的孤注一擲。」教授嘆氣。

　　「所以你才故意在法庭上顯擺。」警探的嘴角輕勾起弧度。

　　

　　他始終瞭解教授並非是個喜歡炫耀的人，那天在法庭上的咄咄逼人及刻意張揚，只是一場表演。在法庭上，檢察官與律師會故意表現出令人反感的舉動，他們揭人瘡疤，刻意要使被告、原告、證人的立場動搖或是在席上崩潰。

　　他們會使出渾身解數攻擊你，你只能想盡辦法保護自己或者奮力反擊。

　　

　　「法律之前，人人平等。」他道，「在法庭上，無罪推論是大原則，所以只要我們無法證明被告有罪，那麼他就應該平安離去。」

　　

　　沒錯，只要無法證明被告是有罪的——律師根本不需要說服陪審團相信被告無罪，只要反駁檢方拿出的證據無法證明他的當事人有罪，那麼他們就贏了。

　　教授那天在陪審團面前的小小即興表演，一方面除了要表明他的側寫無誤之外，同時也無形地試圖推動陪審團相信被告有罪——這是Steve Rogers與Charles Xavier的目的，而Erik此刻似乎瞭解了為何Charles會感覺難受。

　　眾人都知道被告就是兇手，卻苦無將之制裁的證據，要眼看著這名兇手繼續逍遙法外害死更多無辜人，還是心一狠，來跟正義女神梭哈？

　　然而，就在Charles出庭作證之後，被告幾天後就慘死，還有兩名法警喪命。即便這並非Charles的錯，但依照Erik所認識的Charles Xavier，他肯定很難原諒自己，他會自責，也會下意識地把錯誤一肩扛起。但Charles Xavier不會耽溺在此種情緒太久，他需要時間想一想。Charles足夠聰明，可以自己走出來，而Erik能做的，就是在Charles伸手時，扶住他、幫助他站起來。如此簡單的動作，卻只有Erik才能做到。

　　警探停車，他拉起手煞車，並鬆開自己的安全帶。伸手，他捏了捏教授的手背。

　　

　　「振作點，我們現在還非常需要犯罪心理學教授Charles Xavier。」警探用眼神示意前方封鎖的犯罪現場。

　　

　　聞言，教授會心一笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　犯罪現場。這是被害人與兇手最後接觸的地點，同時也是警方能從中得知在被害人的生命劃下休止符之前，與兇手的較勁及其『溝通』的方式。保留完整的犯罪現場除了能讓鑑識人員能取得樣本之外，同時也是側寫員們能得知犯罪過程的細節的主要來源之一。

　　在犯罪現場，側寫員們有許多需要思考的問題，例如犯罪發生在室內還是室外？何時發生？在哪裡發生——假設被害人在廚房遇刺，為何被害人的屍體會出現在起居室的地毯上？是否有拖曳的痕跡？抑或是被害人自己走到起居室然後不支倒地？兩者間有極大的差別，也會影響偵查方向。

　　還有，不明嫌犯在犯罪現場待了多久？他殺害被害人之後立刻離開嗎？還是他等待被害人死去才走？又為什麼要等到被害人沒有呼吸才離去？越晚離去對不明嫌犯越不利。最後，有多少不明嫌犯？一個，或多個？

　　Erik看著一邊戴上乳膠手套，一邊仔細地查看躺在地上的冰冷屍體的Charles。教授走了過去，先是巡視了一下附近的擺設：Justin Gibbons，被告的律師，他的死法與兩位法警不同，死者倒下的方向顯示他不是從後方受到攻擊；死者雙眼直瞪著天花板，彷彿天花板上有藏寶圖；他的胸口有多處刺傷，每一刀都精準地避開致命傷，像是要讓被害人嚐盡苦頭；最後，Justin Gibbons的嘴也是被劃爛，與被告一般。

　　Erik將視線收回，他繞過鑑識人員，並數算了掉在地板上被鑑識人員擺放數字牌的、需要被帶走回實驗室檢查的物品們。他想起Charles幾十分鐘前提到，殺害法警與被告的，是職業殺手。如此，殺害Justin Gibbons也是同一人所為嗎？

　　根據Erik的經驗，職業殺手不會把現場弄亂，他們是一群令白色勢力頭痛的對手，職業殺手不像一般人犯案，後者要嘛把現場清理的很乾淨，要嘛就是弄的更混亂。

　　職業的，他們只帶走關鍵物品。

　　 **就像現在的犯罪現場一樣。** 他忖著，卻無法理解為何職業殺手不是一刀或一槍乾淨俐落的解決掉被害人，而是殘酷且麻煩地將對方殺害？職業殺手不會做出冒險的動作，例如殺了兩名法警——當然，也有例外，例如他需要先除去法警才能剷除目標。職業殺手不會把兇器遺留在現場，但法警與被告死去時，身邊就留下兇刀？可是Justin Gibbons的犯罪現場確實找不到兇器。

　　職業殺手不會忘記把武器帶走。但兩個犯罪現場既相似又微妙的相左，Erik皺了眉，暫時無法理解。

　　接著，他看見教授站起身來，抿唇，臉色略顯蒼白。警探揚眉，等待教授的發話。

　　

　　「他們在除滅案件相關人。」教授咬了下唇，「用刀子劃爛被害人的嘴，顯示不明嫌犯警告或者報復被害人將某些信息說出；以及數度刺傷對方，卻避開致命傷，除了顯示不明嫌犯手法熟稔之外，同時也表示他從虐待中得到快感。」

　　「你剛才說『他們』？」

　　「Erik，這不只一個人犯案。」他脫下乳膠手套，「這是一個集團，犯罪集團，他們當中可能有職業殺手，或者已經累積夠多殺人經驗的連續殺人犯。」

　　教授將乳膠手套緊握在手中，有點艱難地，緩緩道：「Steve有危險，我也是。」

　　


	4. League

　　「為什麼不是法官，是檢察官？」他在等在紅綠燈時，轉首問了副駕駛座的人，後者像是被從睡夢中驚醒似的，有那麼一秒鐘，他臉上充斥著疑惑。

　　「你說他們在除滅『案件相關人』，那麼法官以及陪審團也算是『案件相關人』嗎？」若真是如此，NYPD就真的有得忙了。

　　

　　犯罪心理學教授的大腦似乎終於與現實連上了線，他用眼神示意燈號轉換，而接收到此暗示的警探相當合作地踩下油門，慢慢地讓車子向前滑動，朝他們的目的地前進。

　　

　　「四名死者，若放寬條件的話，四人都可以被歸類在案件相關人的範疇裡，但是只有兩名死者被過度殺害、虐殺、並且被劃爛口腔——而此二人在案件裡所扮演的角色與另外兩名死者不同。」深呼吸，吐氣，「律師與被告，他們是深入瞭解案情的人，也清楚他們在案件中所演出的戲份、走位，法警們則是押送被告的跑龍套而已。」

　　「你指的是，如果對案件有越多的瞭解、越深入的接觸，就有可能被列在死亡的黑名單上？」

　　

　　教授用一聲哼音來表示同意，隨後他繼續坐著把視線放在窗外的標準動作。Erik感覺到教授隱約的煩躁與擔憂，雖說教授長年與BAU合作，而FBI會確保教授的安全，不會讓側寫員與連續殺人犯有直接的衝突或接觸——尤其還在職掌教鞭的Charles Xavier，他與BAU那些受到正規的體能、用槍訓練的側寫員不同，這次的案件無疑把Charles Xavier放在聚光燈下，只要對方有心，翻遍曼哈頓也要除滅Charles Xavier的話，也並非登天難事。

　　即便已經有心理準備要面對那些野獸，但在現實生活上時，多少還是會令人感到遲疑、躊躇以及害怕。

　　警探眨了眨眼，腦中的回憶像幻燈片般，緩慢地播放著他以前受過的訓練、與匪徒的追逐、隊友的暗號、噴出來的血花四濺、求饒的哭泣聲、腎上腺素激升及如鼓聲的心跳聲響……

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik注意到那位紅髮女士，眼神銳利又勾人，與她擦肩而過後才想起，之前Moira曾說有位從DC調來的助理檢察官，目前與Steve Rogers一起合作——即便是不大把人的容貌放在心上的Erik也不得不承認那位紅髮女士確實相當美豔。

　　是優點也是缺點。當站在法庭上時，或許因為她的美貌可以讓法官與陪審團留下好的印象，但同時也有可能讓一些人先入為主地將美麗的外表與腦袋空空畫上等號。Erik還沒有機會跟這位助理檢察官合作過，但他猜測，或許局裡其他人有與之合作過的經驗。Erik沒有任何非分之想，他只是在思索，若是能先摸清楚檢察官的底細跟脾氣，兩方攜手打擊犯罪也比較有默契。

　　

　　「我想Steve應該開完會了。」紅髮美女說著，並收拾著自己的東西，「下次來這裡時讓我請你吃個飯如何？Professor Xavier。」眨眼。

　　

　　Charles笑著回應了什麼Erik並沒有仔細聽進去，他目送著一邊向Charles調情一邊踩著高跟鞋走出去的紅髮美人，心裡暗忖著身邊的教授果然是位到哪都吃的開的萬人迷。

　　教授接收到警探的視線，正想開口說些什麼之際，辦公室的門就再度被打開，西裝筆挺且掛著陽光般笑容的主角終於現身。Erik等待他們兩擁抱、打過招呼閒聊兩句終於可以進入正題時，才勉強露出官方微笑。

　　

　　「Hi，Detective Lehnsherr.」主角走回自己的辦公桌，並禮貌地朝Erik頷首，接著他又把目光轉回到教授臉上，嚴肅地道：「我聽說了，Charles。」語畢，他也瞅了在教授身邊的警探一眼。

　　

　　三人沉默了一會兒，這種不言而喻的默契在此時反而成了令人困窘的壓力。

　　

　　「NYPD已經增援警力。」警探清清喉嚨，試著打破了僵局。

　　

　　警探的話只是讓教授的眉頭皺紋少了些許，檢察官的面部表情倒是沒什麼變化，看起來並非不把即將來臨的威脅放在心上，反倒比較接近於往某種只有某些人才懂的、更深層一點的意含裡探索的思緒——Erik被自己的想法給嚇著，有一種無法用言詞描繪的情緒在心中鼓躁，似乎他能理解Steve Rogers的那幾秒鐘的沉默，而犯罪心理學教授卻沒有摸透？

　　那是什麼呢？警探尚未釐清。

　　

　　「Steve，我曉得你不喜歡被人跟蹤及二十四小時不間斷地窺探，但這是在保護你，我目前還沒有太多的時間做側寫，無法縮小可疑份子，我們都有危險。」教授的一字一句清晰地說著，平淡的口吻中卻能充斥著溫柔地懾服人的氣勢。

　　檢察官淺笑，眉宇之間透露出某種釋然，道：「Charles，我們每天都生活在危險之中。」

　　

　　 **同類。** 警探的大腦在喧囂，他下意識地緊握了拳頭，有那麼點後悔現在才注意到這些細節。腦中有許多畫面及言語不斷掠過，警探努力壓下或揮掉那些惱人的東西、記憶。

　　

　　「……你說律師與被告被過度殺害及劃爛口腔，這是什麼訊息嗎？」

　　

　　警探回過神，他發現自己無意間錯過了些許檢察官與教授的對談，至於教授方才到底又說了些什麼說服檢察官，警探並不清楚，但從兩人正討論這案情的神情看來，或許檢察官退讓了——Erik確信Charles雖看起來比較像是會讓步的人，但實際上鮮少有人能不聽Charles『建議』。

　　

　　「律師靠口才來掙錢，但是被告顯然並非舌燦蓮花。更直接的說，如果出於挾怨報復拿刀子劃爛律師的嘴，這倒是比較能理解，但被告的話……」頓，「除非是被告說了什麼不該說的話。」教授伸手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，當他不大有把握但有幾成信心時，他會有這種小動作。

　　「如果我或者你被殺手殺害後，死法也會跟他們一樣嗎？」檢察官平淡地說出挺令人不寒而慄的話，「一樣會被虐殺、劃爛口腔？」

　　

　　警探的視線從檢察官臉上轉移到身邊的教授臉上，後者的態度從容，稱不上無所畏懼，但沒有膽怯之意。

　　

　　「會。」教授將雙手輕放在腿上，「因為我們是『案件相關人』。」

　　

　　※※※

　　「依照你以前給NYPD的側寫來看，被告確實符合你的側寫，他肯定是兇手之一。」檢察官喝了一口咖啡，他們三人站在某連鎖咖啡店門外，因為教授提議說他想出去走走。

　　「或者他只是剛好符合側寫。」

　　

　　警探無意順口說出，而他立刻意識到這是一句充滿挑釁意味的話，但警探並不想為自己辯白，因為他清楚知道，有疑問就是要提出，否則只是一味盲從罷了。

　　

　　教授愣了一下後，笑著回答：「對，或許他就只是剛好符合側寫。」

　　「我不明白。」檢察官皺眉。

　　「Gibbons那天在法庭上問我，側寫是否能達到百分之百的準確度？其實，側寫也是有可能會出錯的。」教授啜了口他手上的咖啡，「但我不認為我的側寫出了差錯。」他垂了眼睫瞅著手上的物品。

　　「Charles，讓我想想。」檢察官抿唇，並認真地思索了幾秒，「你的意思是，你當年的側寫沒有錯誤，而被告符合罪犯側寫，所以警方沒有抓錯人，對吧？」

　　

　　教授點頭。

　　

　　「但你剛才又說他或許只是『剛好符合側寫』，這意思我就不怎麼懂了。」

　　「側寫可以縮小不明嫌犯的範圍，但並不一定能直接指出某個人就是不明嫌犯。抓到不明嫌犯是警察的工作。」他抬眼瞥了眼警探，「側寫將範圍縮小，可能的人選有一到兩名，有時可能會再多一點點，這不是電視電影或者小說裡寫的那樣，總是能精準地揪出某人就是不明嫌犯。」

　　「當然，如果有足夠的線索及資料，優秀的側寫員確實可以分析出某人就是不明嫌犯；但如果手上的情報不夠多時，這很容易讓側寫顯得有點模糊……」

　　「於是可能變成有兩個或三個人符合罪犯側寫了。」警探接話。

　　

　　教授微笑，他緩緩地呼吸、吐氣。

　　

　　「我當年的側寫應該指出不明嫌犯不止一人，那是個犯罪集團。」仰天，「被告可能只是集團中的某一人。」

　　「所以這才是為什麼我們要起訴他並試著把他關進監獄裡，或者想辦法套他話找到這個集團！」檢察官明白教授的意思，但他似乎無法完全理解教授大腦中那些更深入的思考邏輯。

　　「正因如此，被告才會被殺害。」警探將喝完的咖啡杯精準地投入一旁的垃圾桶，「集團知道我們會跟被告『交易』，所以先下手為強。」

　　

　　Steve Rogers不可思議地望著眼前的警探，他的眼神中閃爍著某種光彩，Erik尚未參透。

　　

　　「我懂了。」檢察官漾出恍然大悟的笑容，「被告被殺害是因為犯罪集團認為他會背叛他們，而Gibbons被殺害，是因為犯罪集團認為被告可能有意無意中告訴了律師什麼跟犯罪集團有關的瑣碎，兩位法警是無辜遭到殺害，他們兩人不是目標。」

　　「若是如此，其實在抓到被告的時候，犯罪集團就可以先幹掉他們了，為什麼等到現在？」警探一針見血。

　　「因為那場開庭。」教授嘆氣，「檢方手上的證據不足以能真的將被告定罪，所以被告並不擔心自己會被投入監裡，可是因為我出庭擔任專家證人，我的話多少推動了陪審團思索被告有罪的成份，與此同時，被告或許為了想要得到減刑，他的忠誠度可能受到動搖，反而轉向願意與檢方『談條件』。犯罪集團認為被告倒戈的機率頗高，所以，一不做二不休。」教授調皮地做了個抹脖子的動作。

　　「而Rogers肯定瞭解案情，加上你是犯罪心理學、分析行為學的專家，犯罪集團認為你們也可能無意間得知了些什麼……對嗎？」

　　

　　兩人沒有搭話，三人各自思索著心中的煩惱。

　　

　　「我有很多疑惑。」教授咬了咬下唇，「如果可以，我想調閱之前的案件，或許我當年遺漏了什麼？又或者，」抬眼，他瞥視兩位身高都比自己高的男人，「我被隱瞞了什麼。」

　　

　　檢察官與警探同時望向對方，兩人感到不解，卻又同時發現有什麼東西不大對勁，一時之間說不上來。

　　

　　「盲點就是，越親密、越接近自身的事物，反而越看不清楚。」教授低喃。

　　


	5. Price

　　走進分局後，他邊思索著邊往自己的桌椅方向走去。搭檔在電話中先問過他，是否晚一點要一起去看法醫解剖的狀況？他用要翻找過往的案件資料推辭了此邀約；同小組裡的年輕菜鳥現在正在向資訊人員學習操作更新版的大型調查系統，試著把一些手上的案件資訊輸入——他相當清楚，即便整個分局的人都學會如何鍵入、調出案件資料，但是也不會比資訊部那些人做查詢更為迅速。

　　他拉開椅子坐下，身邊的人、事、物雖然吵雜，但他發現自己彷彿處在某種真空狀態，聽不見那些吵鬧的聲響、人們的嘴唇張合著，但是沒有聲音。他沒有那麼在意，反正現階段他只想一個人靜靜地調閱被告被起訴的那些案件。

　　趁電腦還在讀取中時，他翻開搭檔事先放在他桌上的、先前案件的紙本資料。屍體的照片一一呈現在他的眼前，這是多年前的案子，當時他尚未來到這裡。

　　 **在我來到這裡之前，已經有人找Charles做側寫分析了？**

　　但在他的印象中，這幾年待在分局裡，卻沒有誰真的去找過那位犯罪心理學教授。或許是Moira找的？但這案子的承辦人員並非是自己的搭檔。 **當時Charles很年輕吧？** 可能犯罪心理學教授方從臨床心理學轉去大學執教，也可能當時教授才拿到博士學位沒多久。不確定，Erik從未問過Charles的過去。

　 **我們都有對方不清楚的過去。** 他緩緩地深呼吸，吐氣。過去不是秘密，只不過彼此都隻字未提。

　　視線往下搜尋，他停留在手寫的字體上，執筆寫下這段話的承辦員警字體潦草，但還不算難以辨認：

　 _白人、年齡介於四十至四十五歲、未婚、出入過警局，近兩年曾犯下殺人案件但因證據不足所以無法起訴、左撇子、高智商且無惻隱之心、隸屬某犯罪團體、名下無不動產卻有好幾個不同名稱的銀行帳戶、熟悉曼哈頓上城的地理環境但是住在下城區。_

　　這是Charles當年做出的側寫分析。他忍不住嘴角微微上揚。以前的教授所做出來的側寫，看起來有點簡略，如果拿現在他所認識的教授來做對比，以前的側寫看起來比較像是大綱，現在的側寫才是正文。不過，對於不理解側寫為何物的當年的執法人員，這段幾行的側寫也足以讓他們咋舌。

　　才正想傳個簡訊去揶揄教授幾句，電腦螢幕上已經跳出他幾十秒前輸入的調閱資料的完整卷宗。快速地轉動滑鼠滾輪，他有點詫異卻又不算意外地發現，在這電子檔案中，有超過千字的、詳盡的罪犯側寫分析。他將畫面拉到最後幾行，看到了落款人的名字後，伸手搔了搔髮絲，漾出欽佩的微笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles對是一個非常有自信的人，根據Moira聲稱，當她首次與Charles見面時，她覺得Charles是個過度自滿的混蛋——恢復原句是：『一個具有紳士風度的混帳。』但Charles的驕傲是來自於他飽學的知識與過人且敏銳的觀察力，這點讓Moira不得不打從心底的佩服。或許，Steve Rogers認識Charles時，也是有相似的看法吧？

　　Erik伸手拿了Sean買給他的咖啡，啜了一口，幽幽地幻想著以前的、他尚未認識的血氣方剛的Charles。

　　現在他所熟知的犯罪心理學教授是個較為沉穩、做事成熟、有點內斂卻有著無法被忽視的聰慧鋒芒的人。歲月把每個人都洗刷的更為滄桑。Erik邊想著邊下意識地用手指敲著案件紙本紀錄。他暫時看不出來有什麼破綻，或者說，就Erik的角度而言，Charles當年的側寫非常的完整，看起來不大可能有什麼闕漏。不過，Erik確實對於當年Charles的側寫中，提到『犯罪集團』感到些許玩味。

　　Charles當年的側寫裡僅在此處出現過『犯罪集團』這幾字，其他文字描繪中，雖然複數代名詞頻頻出現，但似乎當年的NYPD只聚焦在『單人』犯罪——但Erik並不覺得NYPD敢如此大意，或許隨著案件熱度的下降，人手被調走、新罪案發生，逐漸地，弟兄們或許就沒那麼留心在這幾宗案件上。確實，在那位交通警察通報之前，這幾宗犯罪已經被檔案室列入懸案的資料夾裡了。

　　 **側寫中的文字多次暗示著非一人犯罪。** Erik轉了轉手上的筆，揣想著Charles是如何察覺到是多人犯案的呢？是因為屍體被殺害的方式不同嗎？ **MO不同；** 還是被害人們看並非來自特定族群？在這幾件案件裡，被害人有男有女、各種種族膚色、年齡也不一致、來自的家庭背景與生活地帶都皆不相同、職業興趣嗜好看來也毫無交集。Charles是如何將這些案件連結起來，並確認是連續殺人犯呢？

　　被告在這些案件中，唯一的共同點就是『棄屍』。或許他在團體中的地位只是個運送工？ **但他符合側寫。** 所以他也應該是兇手之一。那麼，為什麼自己人要殺害自己人？殺害法警、被告和律師的兇手看起來也不像同一人，卻又巧妙的讓人覺得應該是同一兇手才對。而且這位不明嫌犯與這些舊案子的行兇手法不大一樣。難道是在解決自己人的時候，派出的是職業殺手？所以說法警、被告、律師和這些舊案子裡的被害人，在集團的眼裡，他們扮演的角色不同？

　　 **對了，兇器。** Erik想起一般職業殺手不會刻意帶自己的慣用刀、槍去殺害目標物，他們通常會拿現場可用的東西攻擊對方、或者順路買了合適的武器，用完後帶走直接銷毀。Erik愣了一下，但是法警與被告被殺害的命案現場有留下兇器，律師那裡反而沒有兇器。如果換作自己是職業殺手，他反倒不可能在前者的現場留下兇器——因為那裡可沒有什麼能信手拈來的東西可當做攻擊武器；反觀律師家裡倒是可以隨手拿一把菜刀來攻擊之，用完就丟在現場倒也無所謂。

　 **死亡時間。** 對了，他們根本就搞混了死亡時間！Erik突然明白為什麼在律師家中沒有兇器但是在法警與被告被殺害的現場會留下兇器。

　　

　　Erik抄起電話，快速地按了分機號碼，等待電話鈴響時，他不住地用手指敲擊桌面，「嘿！鑑識人員已經將所有的東西都分析完了嗎？嗯？還沒……請他們趕工一下吧。對了，Gibbons家裡有沒有遺失什麼東西？對，例如一整組的菜刀少了一把之類的……確實少了一把？太好了，那在法警和被告的現場裡，找到那把刀是否就是Gibbons家裡少的那一把？」沉默，他隨意的應付著對方的言語，接著他掛上電話。

　　

　　果然，如他所推測。Gibbons是先遭受殺害的人，接著才是法警與被告。Erik揉揉自己的太陽穴，他居然忘了死亡時間如此重要的先後順序，現在，他終於明白消失的兇器去哪了，也能確認，這確實就是職業殺手所為。但他還是不大明瞭舊案子中有些令他感覺微妙的部份，或許等Charles下課後再一起討論？

　　想到Charles，Erik實在不怎麼安心，畢竟教授與檢察官是不明嫌犯的下一個目標，但Erik無法時時刻刻守在Charles身邊——他還要應付上頭、媒體、法醫、下屬還有這些如山的卷宗，況且他希望自己能先參透這些舊案子，這些他沒參與過的、Charles的過去，才有辦法以最省時、省事的方式跟教授進行分析討論。

　 _我們都有對方不清楚的過去。_

　　Erik停止閱讀，腦中閃過的字眼讓他莫名的感到複雜的情緒。待他決定將這些干擾拋諸腦後時，同時間，分局裡鬧哄哄的，這讓他不由得放下手邊的工作，伸長脖子看看其他組的工作狀況。他瞅見Logan風風火火地從分局大門衝進來，緝毒組此刻所有人都站了起來，一臉愁容，其中還有人似乎被Logan帶回來的消息給震懾住了，接著沒過幾秒，其中一名弟兄突然走了出去，其他人拍拍他的肩或背，但那人頭也不回地離開。

　　剛從飲水機倒了熱茶回來的Sean與Erik正巧碰上了視線，前者聳肩疑惑，後者則以眼神示意要Sean回座位趕緊辦正事。

　　Erik也不是第一年在NYPD了，雖然他從未在緝毒組待過，但他瞭解那些弟兄們現在的情緒與心情——他看過不少類似的狀況，在不同的地方、曾經待過的地獄。他起身，跟著Logan的背影步出分局大門。

　　

　　※※※

　　Logan拿出雪茄，並將其點燃，吸了一口，緩緩吐出。Erik像貓一樣輕步地走到緝毒組的同事身邊，兩人不發一語地並肩站著，並一同看著煙絮冉冉飄上天空。Logan又吸了一口，兩人依舊無語，只是彼此都慶幸著有對方在此刻沉默地相伴。

　　Erik相信現在分局裡，不管是哪個組的人，現在肯定都圍到緝毒組去，聽八卦也好、互相打氣也好、擁抱對方給予安慰也好……當他們失去一位自己人時，沒有什麼比這氣憤、更能打擊局裡的士氣，但同時，也能激發彼此努力為打擊犯罪而奮鬥。

　　

　　「他走的時候有受很多苦嗎？」Erik輕聲地問著，視線微垂。

　　身邊的同事嘆了口氣，似笑非笑，「他才二十六歲。」Logan捏緊了雪茄，剩下的那一段似乎不打算繼續享用，「警校畢業沒多久我就吸收他了，局裡沒有他的檔案，如果我死了，就沒有人能證明他的存在。」訕笑，「結果，他居然比我早走。」

　　「有通知他家人嗎？」

　　「很榮幸地，我應該是跟他最親的人。」自嘲。

　　

　　Erik在心中嘆了氣，心中某處莫名地隱隱作痛。孤兒，最適合當情報人員、臥底警察的料。如果說，身為檢察官所要付出的代價，是需要具有足夠多的法律知識，以及有可能需要眼睜睜地看著那些該被打進監牢的人被無罪釋放；身為醫療人員可能要親手感覺到生命在自己手中逐漸消失，即便自己擁有再多技術也無法挽救脈搏漸弱的無奈；身為教職人員無法保護成長中的孩子被社會黑暗所污染、被惡人欺負的痛心……

　　那麼，身為執法人員的他們，要付出的代價是什麼？或許時間、或許體力、或許，在將邪惡繩之以法之前，那些無法保護自家人的力不從心。

　　

　　

　　


	6. Double cross

　　他知道那是夢。

　　卻無法從夢境裡醒過來。

　　他從沒見過Logan手下那位年輕的臥底警探的臉，但在夢中，年輕臥底警探卻佔了非常多的戲份——臥底警探的面孔模糊，身影伴隨在他左右，有時在前頭，有時在他身後喊著、喚著。這是夢，卻醒不過來。

　　站在寂寥的空間裡，他深知這一切都是幻覺。虛幻，不切實際。不需要跟著聲音走，或者跟著那些匆忙的影像前進，所有的事物只會迫使他感到沮喪及無助。所以，他決定停下步伐，站著，等待審判。

　　藍色的物品掠過眼前，他下意識地用視線追尋。藍色的眼睛，純粹的琉璃色。心中一股暖流滋潤著他的憂慮。

　　可惜，那不是他最愛的那雙眼睛。溫暖瞬間消散。但他認出來了，他見過那雙藍色的雙眸、跟自己一樣，擁有敏銳的感知，以及……同類的氣味。

　　 **Steve Rogers**

　　

　　睜開眼。他終於醒來。最後的色彩讓他有某種不安的預感，但這只是一場夢，是突如其來、沒有意義的夢，他只是聽過那名臥底警探就能夢見對方，可見他肯定是過於疲憊思緒才會如此紊亂。

　　嘆氣，他再度閉上眼，準備起身去沖澡。念頭方掠過腦海，他即刻打消此想法。轉身，他稍稍拉開被單，並感覺到身旁的物體扭動了一下，他勾起嘴角笑意——含點壞心眼。

　　伸手攬住想賴床的人的腰枝，他挪動身子，將自己再湊過去一些，讓自己的身體緊貼著對方身上的每一吋肌膚——光裸的背肌、昨晚留下了一點痕跡的臀肉。男人的腳跨上對方的腿，順便壓制住身邊人的行動，他親咬、啃著、吮著對方的後頸，手沒停下動作，不規矩地從對方的腰際沿著肌膚滑行直接游進對方的敏感地點，握住，將之如珍寶般放在掌心，掌心的小可愛似乎因自己的舉動稍微揚了頭。男人滿意如此的反應，他開始輕輕地用手來回摩擦著，想勾起其主人更多的迴響。

　　

　　「Erik……」懷中人咕噥著，他稍稍偏過身來，而男人瞅見他最愛的那抹晶藍色。

　　

　　在對方欲開口之際，他立刻用嘴堵住那張紅唇，並貪婪地鑽進對方的口槍枝中，探索、挑逗。

　　男人順著自己早晨的反應，輕輕地將自己擠進、推入昨夜溫存過的入口。

　　

　　※※※

　　開車送犯罪心理學教授去上課，在對方下車前，警探寵溺地在他的額上輕吻，並目送教授離開。由於犯罪心理學教授曾說過，那位殺害律師、被告及兩名法警的兇手有可能盯上案件相關人，因此，NYPD派了警力二十四小時盯哨——而自己與犯罪心理學教授的關係也在警局裡正式明朗化。

　　警探對這些流言蜚語從不放在心上，現階段最令他憂慮的則是，他相當清楚這些增援的警力很快就會被挪作他用。他們的對手是一名職業殺手，職業殺手最大的共同優點即是：耐心。

　　Erik知道這些職業殺手就像躲在暗處的獵食者，他們會等到獵物放下警戒之後，才展開突擊。紐約的治安眾所皆知的差，這些守在教授與檢察官身邊的員警，要不了多久就會被其他更殘酷的事件給捲走。Erik想，如果他是職業殺手，他願意多等一會兒，況且，如此的等待十分折磨目標人物，目標人物深知自己被盯上、知道自己生命堪慮，卻無法掌握攻擊從何處來、何時來。最後，目標人物會草木皆兵，或者先把自己弄瘋——Erik聽過不少類似的案件。

　　他知道教授也知悉以上的一切。

　　不能再讓教授落入殘暴之人的手中，一次經驗已經足以讓人後悔多年，這次，他不會犯下同樣的錯誤——雖然嚴格說起來，上一次狀況並不是任何人的錯。

　　放開手煞車，從耽溺的思緒之中回神過來，打了方向燈，他踩下油門。

　　

　　※※※

　　他飲啜著熱騰騰的咖啡，並瞟了眼被Sean押進來的幾名小混混——八成是非法持有槍械或者在酒吧裡打架鬧場。局裡永遠少不了這些熱鬧喧嘩。把視線收回，他專心地繼續翻閱前一天尚未看完的案件紀錄，同時他想起，剛踏進局裡時，Moira告知自己，那兩樁命案已經正式交到他們手上運行——其實Erik早就偷偷地動用過一點特權帶著Charles去看法醫驗屍報告。

　　原本這案子早就落在他們手上，只是上頭認為要把大案子給其他資深警探來辦理，加上媒體高度關注此案件，上頭的人才突然從他們手中抽走案子。但Moira不服氣，她不知費了多少唇舌才又說服上頭把案子重新撥回來給他們處理。不然，論Erik的資歷——即便他是局裡的明星警探，破案率排第一，雖然是媒體紅人，但不是上司的心頭肉——他與Moira可是排不到此等大案件。

　　明明所有的資料都如此齊全地躺在桌上，Erik就是覺得哪裡不對勁。他沈重地嘆了口氣，把咖啡放下，抓了抓頭，閉上眼，試著將凌亂片段的思緒像針線一樣串連起來。

　　閉上眼後，Charles的臉龐在他的記憶中浮現。他們昨天忙了一整天，晚上回到警探的住所後，兩人很有默契地不多談關於命案及當天的發現，或許彼此都認為此時此刻應該好好的休息，喘口氣，又或者兩人都想整理自己的情緒與腦袋中所有的線索、隻字片語、浮光掠影。他們吃飯、下棋、有一搭沒一搭的閒聊，然後做愛。

　　 **停。** 警探在自己的腦中命令著，他閉上眼並不是放任思緒亂飄。再度深呼吸，吐氣。他想起早晨的夢境。

　 _「佛洛伊德曾做過一個夢。」_

　　教授的聲音突然在腦中響起，記憶慢慢地湧現，警探等待記憶緩慢地、猶如容器傾倒而流洩出的液體蔓延。

　　 _「他在那個夢中推卸責任，將自己的過失歸咎在他人身上。佛洛伊德曾指出，夢境會滿足人們的願望，然而，在這個夢境裡，他則是透過夢來擺脫對病患應負的責任感。」_

　　警探下意識地咬了咬自己的嘴唇。

　　 _「簡言之，佛洛伊德的罪惡感或者說愧疚感導致他在夢裡反過來責怪對方。」_

　　睜開眼。早上的夢境最後那抹藍色讓警探感到心中某處被重擊了一拳。他與檢察官沒有任何過節，兩人也不是什麼生死之交，更準確的說，不過是工作上偶爾會遇到的同陣線的人罷了。如此，檢察官的藍色眼睛在警探的夢中出現，是代表什麼？

　 **愧疚感。**

　　Erik揉揉自己的太陽穴，決定先把這混濁的情緒擺到一旁。他隨手抽出筆筒中的筆，找了張紙，寫下他腦中的一些想法。對於此案，他們目前能肯定的是，這不是一般的連續殺人犯所為。

　 _「約翰．道格拉斯曾經說過，作案動機加上犯案手法等於兇手身份。」_

　　教授的聲音又在他腦中迴盪，這次，警探的嘴角勾出弧度，挾著感激的情緒。

　　連續殺人犯他們被逮捕時，周圍的人都難以置信；無選擇的殺人犯則是會在短時間內，在某幾個地方大量殺人；集體謀殺犯則是認為自己被社會逼迫到了絕路，最後他會採取屠殺行動，並且一旦行動就不打算活下去。大多數的兇手都可被概括、分為此三種殺人犯。

　　不過，他們手上的不明嫌犯卻不屬於其中一種。 **他是職業殺手。** Erik在心中再度複誦一遍。

　　那麼，為什麼雇請職業殺手來殺害這些人呢？利益關係？是的，因為被告的集團裡頭的人認為這些人還會呼吸就是對集團的威脅。所以是黑吃黑？警探冷笑。好吧，那麼，要如何逮到一名職業殺手？

　　利用陷阱，讓對方以為目標物已經鬆懈戒心，此刻職業殺手就會立刻起身行動。不過，這棋太危險了，極有可能會賠上他人的性命。況且Erik從對方留下的痕機能辨識的出來，此人可是個箇中好手。 **他不會失手。**

　　筆尖停止與紙張的親密接觸，警探將筆放下，起身，暫時離開這令他神經過度緊繃的小天地。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Erik甫踏進洗手間時，他恰巧發現自己不經意地打斷了別人的談話，不過談話雙方似乎不介意Erik出現在此，他們繼續交談著方才的話題。

　　

　　「所以你們決定好葬禮舉行的日子了？下葬的地點應該跟之前都一樣吧。」掃黃組的某人詢問著。

　　「如果要求棺材裡躺的一定要是屍體，那我看我得去東河撈了。」緝毒組的警探語氣冰冷。

　　

　　他們正談論著那位年輕的臥底警察。Erik走到洗手台，打開水龍頭，任憑冰水澆灌在他的手上。 **諜對諜。** 警察也跟黑幫玩間諜遊戲，兩邊沒有誰勝券在握，只有比看看誰輸的少。

_「當他人冒犯我們時，我們感到憤怒；而當我們冒犯他人時，我們感到愧疚。」_

　　警探走出洗手間，並晃到局裡較不顯眼的位置，他將手探進口袋裡，搜尋著自己欲找尋的機器。

　　 _「而更常發生的是，我們會因為自己的失敗而感到內疚。」_

　　他滑開手機，在電話簿中找尋目標號碼。接著他按下撥出鍵，聆聽單調的鈴聲在聽筒上播放著。

　　

　　「Detective Lehnsherr，我找檢察官。」

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很久沒回來寫警探了，寫這篇文的感覺要重新抓一下。不過我又開始認真地看起參考書籍，希望能早日把我腦中混亂的東西連結起來Orz|||  
> 因為緊接著我要開新篇，所以希望警探文能有個規律來更新。


	7. Move

　　黑色汽車按著紐約市紊亂的交通如蟲子蠕動般慢慢前行，中間還蹦出順便跳下車幫別的分局逮捕偷內衣的小偷的插曲。比預期花了更久的時間才來到檢察官辦公室的大樓附近。

　　坐在副駕駛座的同伴在車上說著關於偷竊行為的分類，有些看似差距不大，動機卻是相差甚遠，一開始只是偷內衣的小偷，如果他的動機並不是因為要補足民生用品的缺失或缺憾時，慢慢的，有可能演變到最後他會犯下比偷女性內衣褲更可怕的犯罪：例如侵害他人。

　　在駕駛座上的警探雖面無表情，卻在心裡暗暗地笑了笑，確實，他們都在不知不覺之中，深受犯罪心理學教授的影響。他將車子停好，並拉起手煞車時，身邊的同伴嘆了氣。

　　

　　「我們一定要先從他開始嗎？」她咬了咬下唇。

　　「他是潛在被害人。」警探的語氣不帶一絲情感。

　　「那我們什麼時候與Charles談話？」並沒有任何調侃意味，她認真地詢問著，因為這是工作。

　　「明天或後天。」公事公辦的語氣，不是冷漠，而是對工作盡責。

　　

　　他打開車門，踏出步伐，揚頭，視線瞅著前頭的建築物。

　　

　　※※※

　　他們並肩隨著秘書的指引進入檢察官的辦公室，他推辭了秘書泡的咖啡，而她則大方接受。例行性的問題在兩方都是執法人員的狀況之下，彼此都很清楚這些問題的核心目的是什麼。或許因為檢察官與兩位警探合作過，加上這次的案件確實較為棘手，Steve Rogers示範了良好公民應有的警民配合態度，讓兩位警探很快地完成了他們的工作。

　　過程中Moira的手機幾次唱起歌來——媒體們正在呼召她。不過現在並不是回應媒體的時機，Moira最後直接將手機關靜音丟進包包裡才能繼續進行他們的例行問話。

　　Erik曉得，這次的媒體會更加瘋狂地像啃蝕腐肉的鴉群紛沓而來，雖然他們早已封鎖了所有的消息，但有些員警私下與媒體交好，或者某些記者很懂得可以躲藏在警察同仁們常去的酒吧伺機聽取他們的談話內容。他想起了Raven，不確定Raven這次也會緊追不捨嗎？但這次的案件關係到她的兄長，她肯定也感到萬分矛盾吧。早些時候聽Moira提起，上頭的人希望這兩天他們兩人能釐清更多的眉目，並且早日召開記者說明會，一方面要讓民眾對NYPD有信心——說穿了就是面子問題；另一方面是藉此先撫平記者們的飢渴之情。

　　Erik討厭記者會，奇妙的是，那些記者們卻特別喜歡追著他跑——即便他毫不掩飾地表現出厭惡的神情。

　　Moira關掉錄音筆，並翻出手機查閱時，她的雙眸睜大，彷彿手機上黏了一隻可怕的甲蟲。接著她向兩位男士道歉，並趕緊衝出去解決『這隻可怕的甲蟲』。

　　他們兩人目送著女士的離去，接著默契十足地將目光落在彼此的身上。檢察官拾起馬克杯啜了一口，警探只是幽幽地，帶著些許神秘意味的眼神目不轉睛地盯著對方瞧。

　　

　　「好了，就剩我們了。」

　　

　　純粹字面上的意思，檢察官放下馬克杯，並調整了坐姿，同時也回視著警探，沒有任何攻擊意味，僅僅與警探的心思相若，彼此都心知肚明。

　　

　　「你還有任何問題嗎，警探？」微笑。

　　

　　Erik沒有即刻開口。他們任憑沉默在彼此之間周旋著，並在對方的眼中讀到了熟悉的光彩。

　　獵人的氣息。

　　

　　「你在哪裡？」警探開口，嗓音低沉、迷人。

　　「奧地利。」頓，「你呢？」

　　

　　沒有誰把視線挪開。

　　

　　「古巴。」

　　

　　微笑。兩人都漾出了某種接近無奈又沾點自嘲的淺笑。

　　

　　「你一回來就直接到NYPD？」檢察官好奇地追問。

　　聳肩，「沒那麼快。」他看了看自己的手，抬眼，「剛回來你會需要一段適應的日子。」他道，不需要多餘的言詞，一切不言而喻。

　　「我本來以為我會繼續在軍旅生活之中。」

　　「那為何回來？」警探往後躺，倚靠在軟皮座椅上，等待著檢察官的答案。

　　「我一個朋友出事，所以我就回來了。」笑容中有著少見的疲憊，「但我並沒有機會再遇到他。」

　　

　　兩人再度陷入沉默之中，這種沉默並不令人感到緊張或費解，而是平凡地猶如與家人朋友共處一般：自然、不造作，不需要格外找話題來填充此段空白。沒有誰先開口，對於方才那段話的句點，就只是句點，也不需要再深入去追尋、去挖掘。

　　

　　「最快明天會召開記者說明會。」警探發難，他看了眼辦公室的門，似乎想著同伴應該快回來了，檢察官沒有接話，示意他繼續說下去，「記者說明會看似單純，但你我都知道，有時這會刺激到兇手，有時反而會鼓勵他。」暗示。

　　「你想要我怎麼做？」直接不拐彎。

　　「Charles不能冒這風險。」警探的視線難得參雜了些許常人的情緒。

　　「你不打算告訴他吧。」

　　

　　警探的目光微微偏移，幾秒的不語已經清楚地顯示出自己的想法。早在拾起手機撥打電話並說服同伴先從檢察官開始問話之際，這一切已經開始策劃。嚴格來說，這是請求，也是合作。而彼此都深知，這是最快、最有效且也最危險的一條路，對此，他們心照不宣。

　　檢察官轉了轉眼珠，他們同時望向辦公室的門，並聽見細微的跟鞋聲響。

　　

　　「記者說明會後，我會請求撤掉增援警力。」頓，「不過不確定你們那裡是否會同意，但我會試著說服對方。」令人心安的笑意。

　　「我會支援你。」

　　「感激不盡。」

　　

　　同類，彼此就是對方最值得信賴的後援。

　　

　　※※※

　　教授決定多留在研究室裡把助理給他的論文看完，所以他隨手發了訊息給警探，告訴對方他自己會回家，請警探不用來接自己。訊息發出去後，教授隨即順手將手機留在桌上，正揚起筆要準備繼續批改論文時，手機就開始哼哼唱唱。

　　抬眼，想著什麼時後手機已經成為對方的好友？忍不住地笑了笑，伸手，他接起電話，並思索著要怎麼應付對方霸道的憂心。

　　

　　「Hello？」

　　『我這裡事情處理的差不多就過去你的研究室。』

　　「Erik……」

　　『雖然可能會造成麻煩，但不要離開員警的視線範圍。』

　　「所以他要陪我進去洗手間嗎？」調侃。

　　『有必要的話。』

　　

　　教授感覺好氣又好笑，雖然不算是過度保護——警探的擔心其來有自。不過這是事發過後的隔一天，看來緊迫盯人的情況必須維持到案件熱度冷卻或是兇手被逮捕歸案，然而，前者機率比較高。又是一陣莫名的感慨。

　　他用手指敲了敲桌面，腦海勾勒著此刻電話那端的人的面部表情——從背景聲音聽來，警探應該處在某個還算安靜的地方，可能是法醫解剖室附近，可能是警局某個角落，也可能是現在正在進行某個例行調查的人的住家附近。

　　不是忙裡偷閒，而是刻意立即撥電話過來。這案子也弄的警探有點精神緊繃吧？不過，他們不能在這個點上自亂陣腳。Charles利用課餘的時間找出自己先前所做的罪犯側寫，並且也拿出警方的複印資料來做進一步的研究：警方當時確實以Charles的側寫當作參考，但就是沒逮到人。側寫不會出錯，但有時可能就是那麼剛好，不明嫌犯突然收手或者轉移陣地，於是，他們又再度被打回被動狀態。轉了轉筆，想起當時承辦員警對於Charles的據理力爭露出嫌惡的表情……

　　辦案人員多數皆是如此，他們認為心理學專家什麼的，都只會把案件搞得更混亂，或者去幫執法人員厭惡的罪犯做精神異常的辯解——該投入監獄裡的，居然用這種說詞就能逃避殺害那麼多無辜人的罪名，別說是被害者家屬，連警方都難以接受。執法人員恨不得這些所謂的專家學者最好摔個四腳朝天，被趕出案件之外，別來指手畫腳。

　　怪不得他們，畢竟警方的思考模式還是偏向保守固執。

　　

　　『Charles？』

　　

　　話筒那端的聲音把他喚回現實。只有他，Erik Lehnsherr。一開始也是對自己抱持著懷疑的態度，但Detective Lehnsherr自己也開始學習側寫方面的知識，這讓他比其他警探更加開放心胸，至少，他願意聽聽不同的意見。

　　

　　「Erik，沒事的，我打算弄一份關於這位不明嫌犯的側寫，還有……」頓，他有點猶豫，似乎有點太早下結論，但他忍不住想先告訴警探：「不明嫌犯應該不會那麼快有動作。」

　　『為什麼？』

　　「雖然從被害人身上的傷口來看，可能會讓人覺得他有點瘋狂，但如果這是組織所下的命令，那麼不明嫌犯只是遵囑而行，我認為他的精神狀態並沒有陷入危機，他分的出現實與幻覺，這也是他能在看守所中殺害被告與法警且不被發現。

　　「他很聰明，膽子也夠大。在殺害法警這點上我一度認為不明嫌犯已經走火入魔，因為一般謀殺案的嫌犯他們都會避開殺害警察——職業殺手更是如此，他們知道不能碰執法人員。」

　　『但如果這是組織給他的命令？』

　　「是的，如果這就是他收到的命令，那又另當別論。在律師的家裡狀態可見不明嫌犯頭腦清楚、行動果決、判斷力佳，而且……」

　　『而且？』

　　「他未達目的不會善罷甘休。」閉眼，他咬了咬唇，想像著現在警探臉色沉下來的模樣，「Erik，我不認為他會接與組織無關的凶單，他有可能是這犯罪集團的御用殺手，但也可能專為某些犯罪集團服務。所以，我們要擴大搜索範圍，至少要找出這十年來、被歸類在職業殺手所為的懸案，呃……而且不止紐約市。」他揉了揉太陽穴，想著這次真的要麻煩到”Baby girl”了。

　　


	8. A trap

　　NYPD的辦事效率跟他們局裡提供的咖啡一樣糟糕，而且似乎不打算改進。Raven壓下第八次看手錶的動作，她抬頭假裝隨意地望了一圈身邊的同業們，並安慰地得知並不只有她一個人如此焦急。有些同業在彼此交換信息——分明每個人都想搶到獨家新聞，但有時他們不得不互相幫忙才能換來情報，不過，合作歸合作，只要能拿到獨家，他們不惜傷害彼此、翻臉不認人。

　　他們越來越像既得利益者了。Raven在心裡感慨著。

　　在紐約，每天少說都有十件以上的謀殺案，NYPD各個分局的重案組忙碌的狀況大家有目共睹。在這裡，邪惡與正義就像互相吞噬對方尾巴的兩條蛇，偶爾某一方吃多了一點，但風水輪流轉，沒有哪一方會是永遠的衛冕。

　　或許，正因如此，所以像Erik Lehnsherr和Steve Rogers這樣的人才顯得珍貴。而這次的案件恰巧又與這兩名媒體新寵兒相關。說來好笑，Erik Lehnsherr從不接受任何媒體採訪，就連記者說明會，也都是由他的同伴Moira MacTaggert操刀，Erik Lehnsherr時常躲在外頭的車子裡等待，或者鑽到附近的酒吧看實況轉播。總之，Erik Lehnsherr出現在記者說明會的現場的次數少到一隻手就可以數完。

　　那麼，為什麼媒體們卻如此愛他？

　　理由很簡單，因為他上鏡頭。光是將他的照片放在報紙版面上，那天的銷售量就足以達到一週的銷售額——全紐約的女人似乎特別喜歡他這種帶點陰沉、冷漠渾身散發著殺氣，看起來亦正亦邪的警探。

　 _「那或許是一種安全感的表現。」_

　　她腦子裡浮現自家兄長的臉孔。女人知道誰有能力且能夠提供她們保護，所以會下意識地依靠對方。

　　再來，Erik Lehnsherr的破案率之高大概是近十年來年輕警探中的翹楚，而Erik Lehnsherr進NYPD之前做過什麼事？居然沒有一間媒體挖掘出來過。神秘的男人，在女人心中又加了不少分。

　　最後，Erik Lehnsherr的私生活也是眾所矚目的焦點。他一直沒有花邊消息，身邊的女性除了檢察官、助理檢察官、副局長、法官、律師、還有他的同伴Moira MacTaggert之外——都是工作上的關係——他沒有任何親近的女性朋友。而這陣子最常被小報拍到的就是他開車送哥倫比亞大學的犯罪心理學教授Charles Xavier去上班，於是，Erik Lehnsherr與Charles Xavier的關係不脛而走。對此，他們兩人並沒有任何正面的回應，不回答也不否認。

　　在這件事上，Erik Lehnsherr的處理態度已經親手葬送掉他的錦繡前程，畢竟警界思想主流還相當固執激進的保守派。不過也好，Raven不認為Erik Lehnsherr適合去參加那些口是心非的高官筵席，以他的個性來說，還是當個有實際行動保護人民安全的警探，他的日子會過的比較開心。

　　男人們或許在這點上發現Erik Lehnsherr不會搶走他們的女人，所以，對他產生類似於兄弟、夥伴們的好感。危機感解除。想到此，Raven嘴角微微上揚。

　　清脆又疾走的跟鞋聲響從吵鬧的空間前方傳來，所有同仁們全部停下手邊的事物，專注地看著那名綁著馬尾的深咖啡髮色女子走到台前的桌旁坐下。而令所有人睜大雙眼又屏息以待的是，幫忙關上門的人正是所有媒體的聚焦人物：Erik Lehnsherr。

　　Raven可以嗅到空氣中那股濃濃的、混雜著興奮與好奇的蠢蠢欲動的情緒，來自四面八方，而她也是其中一名份子。

　　坐在眾媒體人面前的Moira MacTaggert簡單並迅速地做了個開場白，並官腔了幾句後，開始讓所有媒體人舉手發問。Raven的目光沒有從Erik的臉上移開過，後者的每分表情都盡收她眼底——Erik Lehnsherr面無表情地將雙手交叉於胸前，並不在意媒體人對他虎視眈眈、想將之生剝活吞的意圖，對於同伴面對媒體人犀利的發言甚至有些帶有攻擊性的言詞，Erik Lehnsherr仍舊像睥睨群雄一般，彷彿他完全不把這些隨便搖搖筆桿就能將他這位大英雄寫成人人喊打的狗熊的記者大人們放在眼裡。

　　Moira MacTaggert見招拆招，任何尖銳的提問都無法撼動她的防線，而Ravne感受到所有媒體同仁正在努力引起Erik Lehnsherr的注意，雖然她也說不上來為何同業們如此賣力，但是她能理解身為同行想勾住Erik Lehnsherr、得到他的回應而努力奮戰的精神。畢竟，Erik Lehnsherr會出現在此，暗示著這場記者說明會一點都不單純。

　　Raven也發現到她的同行並沒有任何人戳到了Erik Lehnsherr的痛處，但她知道要如何讓Erik Lehnsherr喊痛，畢竟，她是能得知Erik Lehnsherr私生活的少數人之一。Raven承認這麼做有點可恥，不過她並不是為了要得到獨家消息，而是她真的好奇並且內心深處有股難言喻的不安感正在敲著她心中某塊玻璃窗，讓她如隔靴搔癢般地難耐。

　　她舉起手，換來Erik Lehnsherr淡淡地一抹瞥視，與此同時Moira MacTaggert正準備要請另一位記者發問，Moira或許與Erik有心電感應，前者似乎感受到後者的視線正停留在Raven身上，於是Moira轉過視線，看著Raven，輕輕頷首。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles揉揉眼睛，他瞥了一眼牆上的時鐘，驚覺時間已經不早了。他花了不少時間泡在被自己半夜挖起來找資料的Baby girl所給的線索之中——他肯定要找個時間去華盛頓請她吃頓飯才行，或許不止一頓。想到此，Charles嘴角微揚，Derek Morgan這壞傢伙也肯定會攪和進來，到時候他可能需要跟學校請一週的假被埋在DC的BAU裡啃pizza過日子。

　　這些懸案在近十年來分散在美國各州，每宗案件的死者乍看之下確實沒什麼關聯——或許現在沒有關聯，但再給Charles多一點時間，他相信一定會找出死者之間的交集。但案件都有一些共通點，例如：刀法乾淨俐落、少數死者有過度殺害，其餘的幾乎是一刀或一槍斃命、現場有時凌亂，但絕沒有遺留下任何關鍵碎片、兇器被丟棄在死者身邊或是附近的水溝裡，不會被帶走，使用的兇器大多是從死者家中取得的，或是在連鎖大賣場裡買到的工廠批發貨、並不是每個傷口都與現場找到的兇器相符，看來兇手也有一些隨身攜帶的特殊武器。

　　從現場的狀況看來，兇手冷靜自持，他在殺戮狀態之下並沒有產生情緒崩潰的反應，精神狀態並無異常，有些手法是軟性殺人的方式，可是兇手肯定不是這些死者身邊親近的人。

　　富於技巧的職業殺手。Charles用手指敲了敲桌面。他很好奇，這名殺手並不符合連續殺人犯的特質，同時刺客型人格也不會在此名殺手身上被尋覓到，畢竟，Charles並不認為此名殺手會被逮捕，就算被逮捕，也不會急於做出自殺式行為來了斷自己的生命。沒錯，Charles從這些案件感覺得到，此名殺手對於自己是否會被逮捕，似乎從不放在心上。

　　他不恐懼，無所畏懼。這才是令人頭皮發麻的地方。Charles嘆氣，他覺得自己應該要多花點時間去做犯罪集團的側寫才對，畢竟先抓到集團比抓到殺手還重要，此殺手絕對不會供出任何有用資訊。

　　起身，他決定先去幫自己再泡杯伯爵茶。就在他經過助理Hank身邊時，他留意到Hank正在用筆電收看NYPD對於此兩件命案所召開的記者說明會。Charles在Hank身邊坐下，加入他的行列，而有趣的是，現在鏡頭剛好帶到他熟悉的臉龐上。

　　與自己擁有相同美麗藍眼睛的妹妹站起身來，即便看著電腦畫面，Charles仍舊感覺的到她身上散發出著迷人自信。

　　

　　『Raven Darkholme。』畫面中的美人自我介紹，『根據我所得知的狀況如下，死者之一是被NYPD於七年前的一件青少年誘拐案中犯案的嫌犯，NYPD提出許多間接證據證明死者在三件不同的誘拐案中擔任棄屍任務，同時也懷疑死者實際上參與殺害這些年輕生命的慘忍罪行。』

　　『於五年前，NYPD已經根據這些案件做出其罪犯側寫，根據側寫的內容，死者確實符合側寫裡的不明嫌犯特徵，但苦無關鍵證據，所以並沒有將其逮捕入獄，而這次死者被此三案件起訴，檢察官請了專家證人……』

　　『Ms. Darkholme，』Moira打斷了她冗長的敘述——她必須這麼做，因為她不能讓Raven繼續說下去，『請問妳的問題是？』

　　

　　畫面中的Raven眨了眨眼睛，而Charles的不祥預感蔓延開來。

　　

　　『NYPD當時並沒有認真看待側寫員提供的側寫分析，導致了死者繼續犯下其他案件，並且死者被殺害的同時也葬送了兩名無辜法警的生命。依我所知，沒有任何被害家屬有辦法混進看守所中，還殺害了死者的律師，試問這是否為死者所隸屬的某種犯罪集團為了殺人滅口所做出的行徑？若是如此，NYPD會如何面對如此困境？』

　　

　　Charles深呼吸，吐氣。他的大腦在咆嘯，他懂這些事瞞不過敏銳的Raven，但她不應該在此刻提問。但他的大腦同時也在安慰自己，富有應對刁鑽問題經驗的Moira會迎刃而解。

　　

　　『NYPD吸取過去的教訓，對於此兩案件我們願意謙卑接納大眾的建議，以及側寫員所提供的罪犯側寫，我們會將其視為最優先且重要的參考。』

　　

　　令Charles意想不到的人居然開口，他直勾勾地望著螢幕上那張英俊的臉龐，但此刻他卻覺得相當陌生。

　　

　　『並且關於Ms. Darkholme的問題，我的答案是：沒錯。NYPD已經鎖定某些可能犯案的嫌犯，我們相當有把握會將其逮捕歸案，不會再有人因此而喪失寶貴的生命，同時這也是NYPD與我個人對大眾的保證。』

　　

　　Charles倒抽一口氣，他目睹Moira圓睜了大眼，還有台下那些聽完這番如戰帖般的發言後，全如雨後春筍般站了起來、不管現場秩序拼命朝著台上的警探們拉高聲調提問著的記者們。而Moira難得驚恐又匆忙地結束記者說明會，那位發言的英俊警探早已站起身來離開了大眾的視線。

　　犯罪心理學教授立刻拿出手機撥電話給兩名警探，但此二人並未接聽。Charles幾乎是從沙發椅上跳起，焦慮地踱步並又繼續打電話，期待電話那頭有人能趕緊接聽。

　　

　　※※※

　　Raven沒跟上警探快閃的速度，當然，她其他同行也無人跟上。但她得到了令大家都相當震驚的回覆，這已經足夠讓所有媒體人回去大作文章。正準備要離開場地趕緊回編輯工作室時，躺在她包包裡的手機震動著，她趕緊滑開螢屏。

　　

　　「Charles？」

　　『謝天謝地終於有人接電話了。』

　　「怎麼了？」她的兄長聽起來相當緊張，接著她聽見他深呼吸。

　　『Raven，妳不該問那問題。』

　　「為什麼？這是每個人都關心的事，NYPD當然需要給一個正面的回覆，而不是讓Moira一直在打太極，把所有事情都說的籠統又模糊。」她手插腰，對兄長的質問感到不滿。

　　『不，我不是這個意思。』

　　「那是什麼意思？我是記者，我知道什麼問題該問什麼問題……」

　　『Raven，我沒有質疑妳的專業，而是Erik。』

　　

　　停頓，她相當疑惑，同時間她似乎察覺到讓兄長如此焦慮的因素。

　　

　　『他是故意那樣回答的。』

　　她感覺自己的心跳漏了一拍，「……什麼？」聲音有點顫抖。

　　『那是個陷阱，他利用媒體在對兇手宣戰。』

　　

　　Raven有那麼幾秒鐘，她感覺肺部的空氣全部被抽走。她被利用了，而且她的同業會成為推使兇手繼續犯案的幫凶。

　　


	9. Countdown

　　到底要累積多少通未接來電才會破金氏世界紀錄？如果打電話打到對方手機都沒電了，那是否也是某種程度上的破紀錄呢？但說實話，在此刻分秒必爭的情況下，遲遲不接他人的來電只會讓打奪命連環叩的人冷汗直流——最糟糕的是，他撥出電話的對象，三人中沒有一個人接起電話。

　　深呼吸，吐氣。他告訴自己時間上還來得及，抓起大衣，他邊快步衝出建築物邊穿上禦寒外套，手裡還抓著手機。像想起什麼似的，他回頭朝著沒頭沒腦跟自己衝出學院的助教交待了一些事，就趕緊走到大街上，揮手攔下計程車。

　　坐上車後，雖然車內溫度略高，他卻覺得全身冰冷，只有左胸口那如拳頭大的器官跳動的頻率提醒他，自己目前還活著。

　　

　　※※※

　　女性警探難得板起臉，冷漠又強硬地推開那些如蝗蟲、如飛蛾撲火黏過來的記者們，她走在前頭開路，並推掉所有擠到她面前的麥克風，有些記者動作過於誇張，他們不斷地用鎂光燈騷擾警探的雙眼，她曾一度差點伸手抓住那顆鏡頭，然後狠狠地將它扭掉，就像是把自己同伴的頭從脖子上擰下來一樣——當然，她忍住了，否則NYPD不是上頭版，而是整整兩個大版面，也可能會有四頁新聞稿，屆時可不是公關危機而已。

　　當她終於坐上副駕駛座時，她與駕駛座上的人相當有默契地緊盯著前方看，他們必須緩緩地駛出被媒體們包圍的道路，駕駛座上的同伴要忍下直接踩下油門衝撞這些惱人的人型蒼蠅的衝動。

　　直到這輛黑色轎車遠離人群約兩個街口後，她輕輕地吐了口氣，像是冰山崩解的前奏。

　　

　　「如果我們逮不到那狗娘養的，你最好有覺悟要交上警徽跟槍。」

　　

　　認識她這麼多年來，Erik第一次聽見修養如此良好的Moira爆粗口，可見她的憤怒難以平息——而她憤怒的來源，用腳指頭想也知道。

　　

　　「打電話給Rogers，順便把他身邊那些支援員警都支開。」聲音平穩且挾著不容質疑的語氣。

　　「你們串通好的？」Moira轉頭幾乎可以說是怒視著他，每一口呼吸都在忍下拔出槍袋裡的武器，將槍口直接對準身邊男人的太陽穴。

　　「不是串通，是溝通。」他踩下煞車，睫毛微垂，像是心事重重但又不願意讓任何人分擔他的憂慮。

　　

　　她又花了兩秒鐘瞪他，才幽幽地將手機從包包裡取出，滑開螢幕時她愣了一下，難以置信除了媒體瘋狂騷擾她之外，未接來電中居然還有另一個熟人的名字——瞧了眼電池用量，看來等等得插上行動電源否則撐不過下午。

　　

　　「Charles打了好多通電話。」她說著，並看見同伴顰眉伸手去撈手機。

　　看著自己的手機，他沉默了一會兒，道：「我打給他，妳先跟Rogers聯絡。」

　　

　　撥通號碼後，電話響了幾聲，反倒是Moira那邊先進入狀況，聽著她跟檢察官的對話，他莫名地感到心煩意亂，握著機器的手下意識地握得更緊，他大略能推斷出犯罪心理學教授打電話找他們的理由，但他無法推測接下來教授會有怎樣的舉動。他所認識的Charles Xavier像冬日暖陽，帶給人慵懶又忍不住靠過去的溫柔感；但事實是，Charles Xavier比他還不按牌理出牌，明明兩人如此的親密，卻常常參不透對方的意念。

_「盲點就是，越親密、越接近自身的事物，反而越看不清楚。」_

　　警探腦中略過前兩天教授說過的話，心中的不安感猛然如泉湧出。

　　

　　「快接電話。」他低喃著，語氣有點焦急。

　　『Erik？』

　　

　　話筒那端先是空白了一秒後，才傳來警探熟悉的聲音，這讓他感覺鬆了口氣。

　　

　　「在上課？」可能因為在課堂上，所以必須拿著電話走到較遠的走廊外才能接聽，如此一想，警探安心許多。

　　『我看了記者說明會。』

　　

　　呼吸僵住，這不是他原先預料的回覆。警探在這一秒想起教授打了那麼多電話給自己和同伴，肯定不是急著詢問中午要去哪間新餐廳嘗鮮。教授看了記者說明會，是的，這解釋了為什麼教授為何急著找他們，又因他們都沒有人接聽電話，也暗示著教授找不到他們的同時，勢必採取了某些行動。

　　

　　「Charles，你在哪？」警探感覺到自己心跳加速。

　　『我這兩天做了點側寫分析，但我今天才想起我的焦點錯誤了。』

　　

　　對方沒有回答警探的問題，警探抬眼，看著自己抓著方向盤的手，並發現指節處因用力而蒼白。

　　

　　『我應該集中火力在分析犯罪集團才對，不過我被殺手的案件所吸引，所以將注意力轉到他身上，雖然這樣做有點不專業，但我會先放下殺手的側寫，晚一點開始做集團的側寫。』

　　「Charles，告訴我你在哪？」

　　『我不確定我幾點才會回到家，所以我先告訴你一些簡略的殺手側寫。』

　　

　 **媽的！** 警探在心中飆出髒話。他痛恨這種感覺，痛恨事情像失控的車輛往自己無法掌控的方向衝去。

　　

　　「Charles……」

　　『根據Baby girl給我的案件資料，此名殺手不僅在紐約犯案，他的作案地點散佈在全美各地，他不是刺客型人格，所以就算你們逮到他他也不會自殺，當然，前提是要抓到他；他跟一般連續殺人犯不同，並不是為了一己之私而殘害他人性命，他可能為了錢或者滿足某種嗜獵的習慣。』

　　

　　他很想叫教授不要再講下去，後者那雲淡風輕的口吻，讓他感覺自己的心臟正被攥緊，隨時都會被捏壞。但他必須聽下去，知道殺手的風格以及行事方式有助於他們儘快逮到那狗娘養的——用Moira的話來形容。

　　只是警探自私地不希望教授被這件事捲入，而眼下，他似乎沒有選擇的餘地。

　　

　　『他是高智商的殺手，但情緒並不穩定，他所犯下的案件裡，有些是軟性殺人有些卻過度殺害，有可能一部分是買凶的客戶所指定的殺害手法，但也可能是他在殺害對方時產生某種心理或道德上的拉鋸。我暫時無法確認他是否有人格或精神分裂的狀況，但他控制的很好，至少他截至目前為止都沒有出任何差錯。有可能他清楚知道自身狀況，也可能有其他人在安撫他。

　　『你在記者說明會說的那些話，他不一定會聽見，我認為他並不是個自戀的人，他不會像縱火犯回到現場、也從未帶走任何被害者的物品在某個夜深人靜的夜晚浸淫在殺害他人的興奮裡。所以，他不會收看電視新聞，即便他看到媒體報導，也不會引起他任何的關注。

　　『如果你的目的是讓殺手憤怒，然後直接找上NYPD或者引他犯下一個案子的時候失手。Erik，你做的很好，但這招不管用，至少無法作用在殺手身上。』

　　

　　 **無法作用在殺手身上。** 這句話像個宣判，刺耳又痛心，但Erik不在意這些，因為他知道不祥的預感不來自這裡。

　　

　　「你到底在哪裡？」警探忍不住地用拳頭敲了方向盤。

　　

　　『Erik，我們時間不多了，我應該多一點分析集團的行為，他們既然願意為了滅口而不惜讓殺手闖進看守所，還殺害法警，那表示……』

　　「他們做足了功課，而且他們很瘋狂。」警探聽見車流聲音和喇叭響起的聲音，Charles在某台車上。

　　『是的，而且他們相信殺手使命必達。』

　　

　　這不是什麼稱讚的話，警探聽了只是更覺得自己所做的事如此愚蠢。他的策略或許成功了，但並沒有引起殺手的注意，反倒是引起更有權勢的人的注意——他說不上這是好是壞，只能確定危機倒數開始，而他們卻不知道那枚走動的定時炸彈在紐約何處。

　　

　　「Charles，不管你在哪裡，都不要冒出來。」雖然語氣如以往一般，他卻覺得自己的聲音莫名顫抖。

　　『如果我躲在某個定點，反而更容易被找到。』

　　

　　聽筒那段傳來教授無奈的輕笑。

　　當然，移動的靶子比較難射擊。教授明白這點，明白警探狠狠地踩了集團的尾巴，讓後者以為NYPD真的知道他們的行蹤，所以集團會更加快速地剷除禍害，然後離開紐約，原先埋伏在某處的殺手，現在已經不需要等待最佳時機，只要用最快的速度解決掉目標人物——反正這殺手既不怕死也不認為自己會死。

　　唯有搶在殺手發現之前移動所在之處，攪亂對方的計畫，能拖點時間就拖點時間。聰明的作法，Erik再次打從心底佩服Charles，但這並不表示Charles贏得了對方。殺手如果早已做好功課，就會知道比起Rogers，Charles是更容易殺害的目標人物。

　　Erik的原先計畫是惹毛殺手，並撤掉Rogers身邊的警力，加強Charles身邊的警力，即便殺手深知殺害Charles比較容易，但有過多的障礙要排除會花上更多時間，所以殺手會轉移目標，先幹掉Rogers，雖然他比較不容易得手。但現在這步棋走錯了，Rogers身邊的警力還沒撤掉，反觀Charles先離開了警方的視線，即便Charles在街上亂晃難以瞄準，但打爆他的頭也比打爆可能還站在法庭上辯論的Rogers容易。

　　

　　「我去跟你會合，你打算去哪？」他瞄了眼副駕駛座上的同伴，後者接收到訊息，立刻開始撥通電話。

　　『取個中間點，我走Coblumbus Ave往梅西百貨前進。』

　　

　　警探立刻踩下油門，對著手機碎唸了什麼後立刻掛上電話。

　　

　　「打電話給Rogers，叫他過來。」

　　「Erik你瘋了！你不能讓兩個目標人物湊在一塊兒，你打算讓殺手買一送一嗎？」Moira立刻投下反對票。

　　「Rogers不是只會站在法庭上嘲諷被告。」他懶得跟同伴辯論，「他曾經從軍，執行過一些任務……他比妳想像的還不斯文。」

　　

　　同類，永遠都是最可靠的靠山。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015/4/21，今天是我入EC坑一週年。一年前的今天，我開始連載《Eight-ball》，朋友還問我是不是刻意選James生日？我說不是，就真的是如此剛好而已～原本計畫在今天開新坑，但因為一些原因我都還沒動筆新坑。雖然沒辦法發新文，但至少可以更新！希望我能繼續在EC圈裡寫下去。 : )


	10. One by one

　　犯罪手法是動態，犯行特徵是靜態。犯罪手法會根據犯罪者當時的想法或者經驗而改變，但犯行特徵卻不會更改，因為犯行特徵是犯罪者之所以犯罪的最主要的因素——然而，在職業殺手身上，這兩者，都毫無意義。

　　

　　※※※

　　 **快點想想！** Erik焦慮地按了喇叭，紐約中城的交通此刻突然癱瘓似的，駕駛者們的耐性正受到考驗，Moira大概說了些什麼話，但Erik並沒有聽進去，他的腦袋在咆哮，咆哮著恐懼、咆哮著憤怒。 **如果是Charles，Charles會怎麼思考？**

　　Erik大可打電話給Charles，但他突然不確定他們的通話是否安全？線路是否真的都沒有問題？雖然這樣的想法有點過於誇張，不過正如Charles所言，如果他們正面對的是一個犯罪集團，Erik假設這個集團並不是像電影演的那般真正滲透到警政組織裡頭，但為什麼多年來都沒有人把集團揪出來？或者，是否刻意三兩下打發過一些可疑案件？

　　警探不清楚這些事情的發展，如果以線索、證據的角度來看，他其實不應該懷疑他們的通訊可能受到監聽，只不過……就是不安全。說不上來為什麼，或許就像Moira說的，那就是警察的第六感。就像是側寫員他們也不一定會遵照統計數字或醫療紀錄來推測，Charles曾說過，側寫員有時做出來的判斷會跟多數人的想法相左，有些警探、調查員無法接受，但側寫員也無法跟對方解釋為什麼他們決定採用此種角度去推測、剖析，那就像是一種……

　　直覺。

　　言語無法描繪、文字無法敘述的微妙感覺。

　　Moira轉過來驚訝地瞪了Erik一眼，後者才發現自己又再度相當無禮地對前頭堵塞的車陣按了喇叭。不祥的預感蔓延、爬滿全身，Erik覺得渾身都不對勁、呼吸的空氣也莫名的黏著、噁心。

　　這案子不對勁，從頭到尾都不對勁。

　　警探準備拿出警鈴打算直接動用公權力——特權——衝出車陣，同伴對他的舉動並沒有加以阻止或者給予鼓勵，Moira似乎也嗅到一些弔詭之處，但她並沒有追問，這並不表示Moira完全接受、認同Erik的判斷，而是搭檔這幾年下來，他們彼此知道對方的習性與怪癖，Moira會等到恰當的時間、Erik無法使用障眼法或是逃遁之術的時刻，然後咄咄逼人地追問他。不過現階段來說，Erik感謝Moira暫時不追究這麼多。

　　 _側寫的一個最重要的原則之一就是站在兇手的角度去思考。_

　　這句話在Erik握住警鈴準備擺上去之際掠過他的腦海。他們的對手不是一般的連續殺人犯，或許無法使用應付連續殺人犯的側寫技巧來行動，但不代表所有的側寫技巧都毫無用武之地。

　　 **快點想想！** Erik頓了一下。 **如果我是殺手，我現在會怎麼做？**

　　回想一下自己追尋目標時心裡有怎樣的感覺？思考方式？當拿起槍枝對準目標物時，自己又在想些什麼？警探握著警鈴，但遲遲沒有擺上去。他眨了眨眼，腦中閃過許多畫面及片段的思緒。

　 **警鈴聲會讓殺手提高警覺，他會更快逃逸或者再找機會下手。**

　　警鈴被Erik捏在掌心，彷彿再用力一些就會粉碎。

　　 **狙擊不是優先選擇，因為他並不知道Charles在哪，即便我和Charles的對話被監聽，但Charles並沒有說出自己身處的確切地點。**

　　Erik將警鈴放回原處，而Moira則是幽幽地望著他，彷彿想開口但又決定閉嘴不語。

**如果做不到安靜的暗殺，那就至少要弄的好像是意外。**

　　

　　「像意外一樣。」

　　「什麼？」坐在副駕駛座的同伴不解詢問著，這是堵車後她頭一次聽見Erik開手說話。

　　「我說像意外一樣。」警探用手指敲了敲方向盤，喃喃自語起來，「殺手如果不確定目標在哪，那就把目標逼出來。狙擊不是最佳的方式，那就製造意外。」

　　「Erik？」Moira睜大雙眼但有些疑惑、憂慮地瞧著他。

　　「妳知道為什麼會堵車嗎？」警探抬頭，彷彿如夢初醒。

　　「剛剛聽無線電說哥倫比亞大道與西六十街附近發生車禍，接近哥倫比亞圓環。」

　　「只是車禍？」

　　「應該是連環車禍，不過我剛剛也聽到那附近發生火災——太奇妙了，所有的事情都擠在那發生似的。」聳肩，「救護車、消防車、警車都過去了，還有道路管制，所以當然會堵車。」

　　

　　絕對不是巧合！

　　

　　「Rogers在哪？」警探說著並解開安全帶，他們在第七大道接近西五十五街，離哥倫比亞圓環並不遠。

　　「我打給他的時候他說他往第九大道直上哥倫比亞大道，現在可能比我們更接近圓環。」她邊說邊跟著同伴下車，「Erik你要去哪？」

　　「快點疏散人群，告訴交警們把民眾盡量疏散到百老匯街去，總之不要靠近哥倫比亞圓環！」警探下車並抓起手機撥打電話，並不理會同伴在他身後大喊些什麼。

　　

　　Erik不理會自己正跑在馬路上會招來異樣眼光或是此舉是危險動作，他撥打電話給檢察官，並確認檢察官也一同往哥倫比亞圓環的附近前進。他再度打電話給犯罪心理學教授，並在心中默默地祈禱著——如果有神，拜託請傾聽一下他難得的禱告——希望教授已經不在圓環方圓十里之內。

　　

　　『Erik？』

　　

　　電話響了兩聲就被接起，警探莫名的有種安心感。

　　

　　「你在哪？」

　　『這裡堵車很嚴重，我會比原先預計的……』

　　「你到底在哪？」警探掩飾不了自己的不耐與焦急，他必須確認教授的安全沒有什麼比這件事更重要了。

　　

　　話筒那端傳來教授深呼吸後的吐氣聲，不知是無奈抑或沒轍。

　　

　　『我剛過紐約藝術設計博物館。』

　　

　 **Fuck！**

　　警探不確定自己是在心裡罵了髒話或者也脫口而出，他沒去注意教授接下來說些什麼，他只是抓緊電話並快跑了起來。

　　

　　「Charles，不要下車！千萬不要下車。」他跑過西五十六街，並看見前頭的車龍狀況讓他有股自己彷彿身在印度的街頭的錯覺。

　　『我們這裡動不了，車子都卡住了，Erik……』

　　

　　教授話還沒說完，警探就聽見話筒那端突然傳來爆炸聲，接著是排山倒海的尖叫聲。

　　

　　「Charles？」警探忍不住對著手機大吼，「Charles？」

　　

　　話筒那端沒有回應。

　　警探掛上電話，他在話筒那端聽見爆炸聲響時，在此處他也聽見了不遠處傳來的巨響，看起來是同一樁事件沒錯。Erik邁開大步往目標方向衝去，他下意識地掏出腰際的槍枝，在他奔跑的同時，有許多人一邊放聲尖叫、一邊哭喊地與他擦肩而過。身為警界人員，他有義務停下來指揮狀態，但Erik無法分心，直覺告訴他如果他再不加緊速度，他可能會失去更多。

　　他轉過街角踏到西五十八街的馬路上，這裡的建築物嗆出濃煙，人們驚慌失措。Erik憑藉以前的訓練幫助他快速地掃過四周狀況並迅速攫取所需資訊：左手邊的、在西五十八街的中段、那間超市上方的建築突然崩塌，裡頭竄出黑煙，看起來像是爆炸——天然氣爆炸？化學實驗爆炸？Erik雖然覺得後者有點可笑，但他寧願是這兩者而非真的有顆炸彈在建築物裡頭等待倒數計時。

　　在踏上西五十八街後，Erik有一種莫名的熟悉感，像是他又在再度回到多年前的戰場——血液的溫度似乎開始升溫，五感也同時間敏銳了起來。他開始尋找任何身穿著馱色開襟毛衣、深色髮絲、身高約一米七的男性，他相信如果Charles就在附近，那麼他是不可能乖乖坐在車子裡面等待救援，Charles的天性會讓他跳下車——如果他沒有受傷——然後把自身安全拋到九霄雲外，開始著手幫助所有需要伸出援手的人。

　　 **在哪裡？** Erik似乎聽見自己的心臟強烈的蹦跳聲響。 **Charles你在哪？**

　　一名受了傷正被人攙扶著遠離爆炸現場的人與警探錯身而過，後者越過對方的肩膀往他身後探去，在視線觸及之前，他居然在吵鬧、崩壞的世界裡聽見了熟悉的聲音。

　　而下一秒，他瞅見一名蹲下來的、溫柔地抱起正在哭泣的小女孩的男性，在那瞬間，Erik有股難言喻的釋然。

　　警探轉身，正邁出第一步之際、眨眼的瞬間，一名不知從何處現身的男性擋在他與教授之間，男人的背影給人一種毛骨悚然的冷血感——距離稍嫌遙遠，Erik無法判斷教授臉上的神情是怎樣的，驚訝？還是瞭然於心？

　　而Erik下意識地掏出手槍，並毫不猶豫地朝著對方扣下扳機。

　　那名男人似乎早就意識到警探就在他的身後，在警探扣下扳機的霎那，他迅速躲開，而教授也趁機抱著小女孩找遮蔽物掩護。男人並不是挨打的份，他立刻抓出某顆圓形物體並直接往警探的方向丟擲——經驗法則告訴警探，這絕對不是拋球遊戲。

　　Erik躲到最靠近自己的車子旁，利用車子的殘破擋住了手榴彈的爆炸威力，近距離的爆炸聲響影響到他的聽覺，同時他也感到劇烈的頭疼，但他還是奮力站起，平舉手槍可隨時攻擊。

　　

　　「Erik！」

　　

　　警探轉動眼珠並發現教授正在自己的一點鐘方向，而後者的臉上顯露出難得的驚恐。

　　

　　「後面！」

　　

　　疼痛從左小臂傳來——警探在思考之前身體已經做出行動，側過身來習慣性地用手臂阻擋攻擊。金屬棍棒的力道在肌膚、肌肉上震開，痛楚蓋過驚嚇，而警探順著棍棒的形狀反手抓之，同時間揚起右手的手槍瞄準對方的臉，並不作多想地扣下扳機。

　　尖叫與恐懼混雜於空氣之中，鮮血如花綻放……

　　

　　


	11. Always past

　　鮮血如花綻放，而憤怒也如同煙火盛開。

　　Erik朝著那男人的臉開槍，他以為噴到自己身上的應該除了鮮血之外還有惱人的、略微黏稠的透明偏白色的液體，但是警探卻沒有感覺到有任何液體撒在自己臉上、身上的溫度，反之，他突然意識到疼痛感——肯定是腎上腺素的關係使他一時之間沒有反應過來——小腿處有股被撕裂、肌肉被割破的痛楚，沿著他的脊隨一路爬升上來，衝擊著他的感官、他所有痛感神經。

　　與此同時，Erik才發現，他原先以為自己朝著男人臉孔開槍的槍口，其實因為身體一時傳來的疼痛而使他產生瞄準上的偏差，他的子彈竄過那男人耳際的髮絲，除了子彈從耳邊飛過的令人不快的聲響之外，應該什麼傷害都沒造成。那男人的表情如同Erik想像中的冷漠與無情。

　　金屬棍棒在警探英勇地反手擋掉之後，其實下一秒就被狠狠地戳進警探的小腿裡，絳色如畫家的顏料撥灑，濺在警探所在之處。警探吃痛地跌了下去，在他還沒來得及想到方法反抗對方之時，Erik一度認為自己就會死在眼前的男人手裡——也好，從哪出生，就從哪離去——警探在心中漾起自嘲的笑意。

　　但誠如教授所言，他們追捕的不明嫌犯心裡只有「目標」，他為達目的不擇手段，即便要轟炸整條街、用子彈裝飾每一輛車子、讓男女老幼的血液匯流成河，他都無所謂，只要能挖出目標人物的心臟，其他的一切都與他無關。

　　男人越過警探，並踢掉警探的佩槍，後者在前者心中似乎已經不再重要，就像是踢開路上礙眼的小石子似的。男人從腰際又掏出新的武器，他朝著躲在一旁驚訝地望著眼前這齣慘劇發生的教授前進。

　　教授迅速地接受了眼前的局勢，他冷靜地將懷中的小女孩推到掩體之下，對她露出溫柔的微笑後，他站起身來，與迎面而來的不明嫌犯正面對峙。教授的模樣彷彿是從容就義的英雄似的，他甚至考慮到不要讓小女孩受到更多的驚嚇，教授也跨出步子，盡可能離開掩體的附近。他挺起胸膛，勇敢無畏地等待冷血的不明嫌犯將槍口對準自己的胸口。

　　

　　「Charles！不！」

　　

　　警探趴在地上，在渾身犯疼的劣境之下，他努力地朝佩槍方向爬行過去，若不是方才他吃了那麼一記攻擊，他早已朝那男人的臉開槍至子彈用罄——NYPD不許警探隨意開槍，每開一槍可是要寫上好幾頁的報告書，但是此刻，Erik把NYPD的警告拋在九霄雲外，此刻，他不是NYPD的警探，而是另一個他離棄已久的身份。

　　教授微微舉起雙手，表示自己無害且投降的模樣，而同時，他朝警探瞥了一眼，勾起一抹微挾歉疚的嘴角弧度。

　　

　　「你可以開槍。」教授朝著那名男人說話，語氣中居然沒有任何退縮害怕的意味，彷彿他早已知道會面對這一天，「但你不能再傷害其他人。」即便要失去生命，也要保護其他無辜人的安全。

　　「Charles Xavier。」不明嫌犯首先吐出的言詞，是教授的名字，「你是我的任務。」

　　

　　語畢，男人將手槍上膛，而教授下意識地閉起眼，等待那發子彈穿過身體。

　　警探的怒吼被附近的救護車聲響、火舌肆虐建築物的聲音、曼哈頓中城的人們的尖叫與哭泣聲所掩蓋，撕心裂肺可能就是這麼個一回事吧。

　　槍聲響起，Erik腦中的聲音不斷咆哮著各種髒話、粗語以及教授的名字，而警探目不轉睛地睜大雙眼盯著教授的身子，大腦提供警探客觀判斷的理性結論，但人心卻在祈禱那發子彈產生偏差，掠過教授、擊中他處。

　　不知道是不信神的警探難得發出由衷的懇求所以天上的神明聽見了他的祈禱，抑或只是警探因為受傷的緣故連視線都出現了狀況，總之，Erik並沒有看見任何紅色液體從教授的身子噴出，反而他看見那男人的左肩突然迸出鮮紅色，不明嫌犯低吼了一聲。警探下意識地轉頭，尋找那聲槍響的來源。

　　

　　「Charles，離開那裡！」開槍人從警探身後闊步衝了過來，他身手矯健，利用附近的車輛做為掩體，並快速地奔到警探身邊。「Erik，你可以掩護我吧？」

　　

　　他瞥了一眼警探的腳傷，並將他扶起，讓警探可以倚著一旁翻覆的車子，一來可以方便警探與自己合作逮捕不明嫌犯，同時也有利警探掩護自己。

　　

　　警探點頭，而來者立刻轉身邁步，但警探忍不住又補上一句：「Rogers，先把Charles帶到安全的地方，我會掩護你！」

　　

　　在檢察官與警探簡短的商議的同時，不明嫌犯雖然因傷而錯失了第一次拿下目標的機會，但他不會失手第二次。他忽視自己左肩的疼痛，迅速地再度舉起槍口對準剛睜開雙眼，正想著要怎麼開溜的教授。

　　但不明嫌犯並沒有立刻扣下扳機，他的職業殺人生涯裡的直覺告訴他，第一波突如其來的攻擊之後，第二波攻擊很快也會席捲而來，他必須快速反抗或是找到可暫時掩護自己的地方，重新調整後再度進入戰局——否則這場遊戲會立刻結束。

　　不明嫌犯預估的沒錯，他的念頭方閃過，身後的開槍人就已經朝著他的方向再開第二槍，要不是不明嫌犯的身手非凡，他完美地旋了個身，居然躲掉了檢察官的子彈，彷彿他早就知道檢察官開槍的路徑似的。

　　Steve皺了眉，面對眼前的對手，他有點驚訝，不過他從軍的日子裡也累積了不少特殊經驗，雖然有點詫異，但這不妨礙到他追捕兇手的自信。當不明嫌犯躲過子彈後，Steve也聽見隨後又有槍聲從他身後傳了過來——同類，就是可靠的搭檔——他迅速地朝教授瞥了一眼，聰明如後者，教授立刻轉身跳回原先藏匿的地點，並想辦法抱著無辜的小女孩趕緊逃離這可怕的現實。

　　檢察官快速移動到不明嫌犯的射程範圍內，他本想直接朝不明嫌犯的大腦開槍——這麼做能最快平息這一切災難，但同時他們也會讓真相如泥鰍一般從自己手中溜走。Steve不允許這種事發生，Charles也不會。

　　Steve放棄直接一頭爆掉不明嫌犯的大腦的念頭，他收起槍，跳了起來，以他拿手的攻擊招式狠狠地給不明嫌犯一記迴旋踢。不明嫌犯雖然被檢察官這麼一踢，卻沒有倒下，他被衝勁往後推了一點距離，但他立刻跨出步子、揚起手臂，毫不猶豫地往檢察官那張俊俏的臉龐直揍了下去！

　　檢察官倒地，但他立即用腳勾住對方的腳踝，並使勁回拉，不明嫌犯來不及閃躲這出其不意的反擊，他也應聲倒下。疼痛從Steve的左側臉頰傳來，那記揮拳他來不及閃開，除了臉上會有瘀傷及些許皮肉傷之外，Steve同時也感覺到左耳受到一些影響，不過此刻可不是關心自己身體有無大礙的時機。Steve抓住機會，他朝倒地的不明嫌犯撲了過去，並馬上回敬對方兩拳以示敬意。

　　不明嫌犯比檢察官想像的還要強壯也還要狡猾。前者趁後者的攻擊空檔時，他立刻抓住檢察官的頭，並用力地朝檢察官的前額撞了下去，給他一記吃痛的頭搥攻擊。在檢察官感覺眼冒金星之際，不明嫌犯再迅速地又往檢察官的左臉發狠地揍了下去。

　　檢察官因此傾倒，不明嫌犯站起身來並毫不留情地踢開對方。他立刻掏出身上的行刺用短槍，正要朝檢察官開槍的同時，在後方掩護的警探盡忠職守，朝不明嫌犯又開了幾槍，才逼迫不明嫌犯放棄奪取檢察官性命的念頭，先找地方躲避這一波槍林彈雨。

　　Steve試著爬起來，他意外地發現原先勇往直前的不明嫌犯現在似乎打算要撤退——難道他又接受到集團的命令？還是發生了什麼事？

　　Steve不確定到底發生什麼事，他只肯定一件事：那就是如果他現在不追上對方，那麼他可能會錯失逮到不明嫌犯、抓住那個犯罪集團的小尾巴的機會。說什麼都不能讓到手的線索溜走！檢察官不顧子彈飛來飄去，他奮力往前邁步，並攀上翻覆的車輛，他抓到手槍，並朝不明嫌犯的腳邊開了槍，不明嫌犯突然轉過頭來，而檢察官像是渾身血液凍結似的，愣在原處無法動彈。

　　原先掛在不明嫌犯臉上的面罩掉了下來，呈現在檢察官面前的那張臉，是他最熟悉卻也陌生的臉孔。

　　

　　「Bucky？」Steve愣愣地喚著對方，他的表情不再像之前那般無所畏懼，現在倒是染上了些許難以言喻的柔軟。

　　「誰是見鬼的Bucky？」不明嫌犯微顰了眉，冷冷地說著。

　　

　　就在Steve決定跳下去、奔上前去確認自己的沒認錯人的同時，在他與不明嫌犯之間的某輛汽車突然爆炸——極有可能是不明嫌犯丟了顆小圓球導致這場火花四射。

　　待黑煙稍微散去之際，不明嫌犯的身影已經消失在檢察官的視線所及之境。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Steve你還好嗎？」教授將小女孩交給醫護人員後，他回到朋友的身邊。

　　

　　他們站在一旁看著Erik非常不甘願地躺在救護車的擔架床上，正被醫護人員送走，而Moira則苦惱地走來走去，試著釐清這一切，並想辦法擋住所有的媒體——無論是陸地上的還是在空中的。

　　教授與檢察官交換了這短暫的沉默，年少的默契使兩人略能讀到對方腦中的某些臆測及思緒。檢察官暫時放下用來墊著他瘀傷的冰塊，幽幽地嘆了口氣。

　　

　　「那是Bucky。」他轉頭，並在教授那雙晶藍色的眼眸中讀到了難掩飾的驚愕，「我沒看錯，那真的是Bucky。」

　　

　　教授不語，他的羽睫微垂。

　　

　　「像是過去的幽靈，回憶的鬼魂。」教授緩緩地說著，「我們總是看不清身邊的盲點。」

　　

　　語畢，Charles沒有再說話，只是靜靜地瞅著載著警探的那輛救護車，而身邊的檢察官咀嚼著教授的言語，似乎理解了什麼，卻也只能沉默以對。

　　


	12. Honest

　　星星一直存在著，只是因為白晝日頭太過明亮，導致我們忽略了只要抬頭，那就是滿天星斗。我們必須等到夜晚，當光芒減弱黑夜降臨時，才看得清晰。很多事情也是如此，它一直存在著，只是在某些角度，我們看不見它。

　　

　　※※※

　　「他已經失蹤超過十年，在法律上已被認定死亡。」

　　

　　年輕的檢察官無法冷靜地在NYPD局裡的小房間來回踱步，他們在談頗敏感的事，沒辦法光明正大地在所有警察面前討論。特別是他們討論的對象才剛弄傷了這些公僕的夥伴之一。

　　警察對於傷害自家人的人，是不抓到手絕不輕言放棄的——就像鬥牛犬，一旦張口咬住對方，不咬到讓對方鮮血淋漓、哭鬧叫喊絕不鬆口——這小房間外面可是有一群怒火值加總起來可把難熔金屬給蒸發掉的警察、警探們。

　　Moira正應付像聞到血腥味道的鯊魚般的記者們的追捕，NYPD的那位不久前才挑釁了兇手的冷漠鐵血破案率極高的明星警探，現在正躺在病床上。重案組、緝毒組、兇案組等等全都聚集起來，大夥一時之間把自己手上的工作全擱在一旁，他們討論著、叫罵著、激動又憤怒地手舞足蹈。

　　同樣在小房間的犯罪心理學教授則輕輕地撥開百葉窗簾，稍微看看外頭人們的情況，並斟酌著、思考著接下來該怎麼行動。

　　

　　「我覺得事情沒有這麼單純，Charles你覺得呢？」

　　

　　話題球拋了過來，但教授只是淡淡地看了對方一眼，若有所思，沒有將球接住，反而讓它著地，形成了詭異的靜謐。

　　

　　「我說啊，」坐在一旁翹著二郎腿，用牙齒從菸包裡叼出一根菸的緝毒組組長不慌不忙地開口道：「Roger你太緊張了，心浮氣躁成不了大事的。年輕人，平常你可是自信滿滿又意氣風發的。去照照鏡子，看看你現在成了什麼模樣了？」他罔顧規矩，自行點了菸，吸了一口，仰頭朝著天花板吐出白煙。

　　「我沒有緊張，Logan。」檢察官無奈地回應著，但他忖了一下，有點洩氣地開口說著：「好吧，我承認我確實有點慌了，因為只要扯到Bucky，我就又變回那個布魯克林的青少年。」

　　

　　人不是所向無敵，每個人都有弱點，承認弱點並不代表自己軟弱，而是大方接受，與之共存。人的弱點可能會被敵人所利用，但正因如此，人才能有機會可以進步、成為更好的人。

　　弱點並不可怕，可怕的是假裝它並不存在，那只顯得可悲與怯弱。

　　

　　「Steve，如果那個人真的是Bucky，那麼……」教授咬了咬下唇，頓了兩秒才繼續說話：「那麼你不應該再跟進這個案件。」

　　

　　檢察官的肩膀垂了下來，看來他也是知道這個窘境，只是在教授點出來之前，沒有人想在檢察官面前撥他冷水。

　　

　　「我知道。」Rogers嘆了口氣，往後退了一步，讓牆壁支撐自己的重量。

　　「你也不能得知案件的任何細節。」教授補充著，「這案件的檢察官需要換人，負責案件的警探也不確定是否能繼續跟進，搞不好連警探都要更換。Moira和Erik可能無法接受，但如果命令下來，他們也不得不把這案件交給其他人處理。」他羽睫微垂，稍稍遮住了那雙天空藍的色彩。

　　「那你會繼續擔任案件的顧問吧？」Logan好整以暇地問著，朝教授拋出一抹玩笑式的笑容。

　　「我是美國公民，擔任哥倫比亞大學犯罪心理學的教授。我跟這個案件的加害人、被害人沒有任何的關係。我是一名專家證人，我只做我職責內的工作，若是NYPD需要幫忙，我也會提供我的專業協助警方偵破此案。」教授字字清晰地說著，以往輕鬆活潑的神情早已黯淡，換上的是嚴肅認真的一面。

　　

　　緝毒組組長與檢察官同時望著教授，這小房間裡的沉默成了一種令人摸不著頭緒，卻感到隱約不安的沈重感。每個人心裡各有盤算，卻沒有誰能十拿九穩地敢大膽預測接下來的劇本會怎麼發展。

　　良久，檢察官點點頭，表情看起來沒有輕鬆一些，雖然無奈，但他依舊是守法的好公民，並且，檢察官也不希望自己成了特殊案例，破壞原有的規矩。

　　

　　「我會主動退出這個案子。」檢察官目不轉睛地盯著他的好友瞧，後者沒有回話，安靜地等待前者的下一句言語，「不過，我有條件。」

　　

　　緝毒組組長勾起一抹「早就猜到會這樣了」的笑意，他轉過頭去看看另一名年輕人的反應，Logan有預感——而且他的預感一向很準，可是經過NYPD眾人一致認同的——這案子接下來，會捲入更多人，揭開他們的瘡疤、曝光他們的秘密、榨乾他們的心力。

　　好戲，才剛開始而已。

　　

　　※※※

　　「該死的。」

　　

　　被關在醫院裡的警探，今天是第三次嘗試從自己病房的樓層溜到樓下去。他小心翼翼地躲過攝影機，鑽入死角，還要閃開查房的醫生跟躲避盡責照顧病人的護理師們。

　　這次是他最接近逃出醫院的一次，但他又不能只穿著病人的衣服走出醫院。就在警探苦惱著要去哪裡偷合適的衣服時，剛好遇到迎面而來的教授——Erik Lehnsherr的醫院密室大逃脫就此劃上句點。

　　

　　「我不能一直待在這裡。」警探沒好氣地說著，但還是乖乖地躺回病床上。

　　「沒有人要你在這裡生根，你只是要休息到醫生說你可以出院而已。」教授勾起淡淡地微笑，拉了一張椅子坐在病床旁。

　　

　　警探心不甘情不願地拉好被單，他躺在病床上，瞪著點滴，心裡滿是昨天發生的所有事：當Rogers放走了那名不明嫌犯之後，Moira剛好帶著援軍抵達現場，哥倫比亞圓環附近看起來就像剛經歷一場小型戰爭似的，人們慌亂地竄逃、險象環生的畫面歷歷在目。

　　這真的是太莫名其妙的事了，他們只不過在追一名可能是職業殺手的不明嫌犯，而不名嫌犯的目標人物是Rogers和Charles，他可以搞狙擊暗殺，卻選擇使用意外來結束對方的生命。對不明嫌犯而言，他不顧慮也不在乎其他人的性命，他只專注在自己要如何完成任務——是需要多冷血才能毫不在意地掀起那樣殘害他人性命的瘋狂行為？

　　Rogers明明可以逮到那狗娘養的傢伙，為什麼居然在千鈞一髮之際，把人放走了？警探對此非常不滿。不明嫌犯逃了，那意味著Charles還是處於有生命危險的狀態裡。

　　

　　「James Barnes。」教授緩緩開口，他似乎讀到了警探腦中的意念，後者則停止自己腦中的咒罵，轉頭盯著前者瞧，「那名不明嫌犯的名字，Steve又叫他Bucky。他們認識很久了，或者說……夠久了。」

　　「我認識Steve的時候，Bucky已經離開布魯克林，似乎是搬家的關係。所以我並沒有跟Bucky見過面，但我很常從Steve口中聽到這個人。他們感情很好，Bucky搬家之後，他們還聯絡了一陣子，直到那場意外。」

　　「意外？」警探皺眉，他對檢察官的童年沒興趣，但如果這跟案子有關，他就會把自己的狀態調到工作中，任何小細節都不願放過。

　　「對，聽Steve說，Bucky參加了登山活動，但他們遇到了山難，登山團全部失蹤，包括Bucky。那已經是將近十多年前的事了，所以Bucky在法律上被認定為已死亡。Bucky與Steve從小就想要多為人民服務，他們原先的打算是一起參軍，為國家揮灑熱血，但Bucky的壞消息傳來之後，Steve的人生規劃瞬間被打亂。」

　　「然後他不當軍人跑來當檢察官？」挑眉，警探挑釁地問著。

　　「他還是先履行他對Bucky的誓言——他跑去從軍了一陣子，後來回來紐約，我建議他如果想再多為人民服務，除了挨子彈之外，在法庭上為正義辯護，或許很符合他的性格。」教授歪著頭，看似思索，又像是在回憶。

　　

　　警探沒有頷首，他眨了眨眼，在心中咀嚼教授方才說的話。Rogers與不明嫌犯James Barnes認識，原先兩人有一樣的目標，如今卻大相逕庭，Rogers成了最年輕有為的檢察官，而James Barnes成了另一個世界的冷血殺手——他們原先應該待在同一個世界，現在卻站在線的兩端。

　　

　　「按照規定，Steve不應該繼續接觸這案子。」Charles幽幽地講著，若有所思地望著警探。

　　「Rogers願意放手嗎？」Erik微瞇起眼，像隻等待狩獵時刻的獵食動物。

　　「他已經先去跟上級請示了，他願意被調離這個案件，至於會是誰來接手，這不一定。畢竟NYPD必須先抓到James Barnes，檢察官才會有機會把他送到正義女神的面前。」

　　「Rogers是個老實人。」不知怎地，警探突然如此感嘆。

　　

　　氣氛在這一刻凍結，警探的直覺發出警示音。他下意識地矚著教授，後者看似在腦中拔河了一陣子，才緩緩抬頭直勾勾地也回盯著他瞧。教授微微睜開他那豔紅的唇瓣，他說話的聲音聽起來好縹緲。

　　

　　「那你呢？」教授望著警探，警探也望著他，那瞬間，他們眼中只有彼此，而警探卻感到喉嚨一陣乾澀，「你是誠實的人嗎？」

　　

_你對我是誠實的嗎？_

　　


	13. In A Pickle

　　每個人對謊言的定義不大一樣，有些人認為，只要不是說非事實的言論，應該就是說話誠實。不過，其實沒有說出事情的全面，且刻意只告知部份事實，某種程度上，也算一種虛謊。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik選擇沉默。

　　這並不是默認或是無言的反抗，而是，因為身份的關係，他遇過各種各式的人，特別在紐約這真的是世界大熔爐的地方，你可以見到世界各地的精英，但同時這區塊也藏污納垢。

　　沉默不一定是最好的選擇，卻也不會是最差的決定。Erik在他的警探生涯中，曾經對嫌犯宣讀過幾次米蘭達原則，紐約有些慣犯，他們犯法多次後已略懂法律，就像是久病成良醫一樣，這些人他們有時會刻意貫徹緘默權的行使，使得在案情追查上受阻，成了巨大的絆腳石。只可惜，緘默權在側寫員面前往往薄如一張日本和紙，失去它神奇的阻礙魔力。

　　Erik相信自己不會因為保持沉默就逃過Charles的法眼，相反地，他相信犯罪心理學教授早已將自己無意識顯露出來的徵象牢記在心。Erik之所以決定暫不開口，不是勝券在握、不是鬧情緒，也非想跟Charles鬥智，而是單純的，不知如何回答。

　　但出乎Erik意料之外的是，他以為Charles會打破沉默解釋自己為什麼做此提問——這是他們的默契，Charles總是那個先「讓步」的人——但坐在病床旁的教授只是幽幽地用他那雙如水晶的靛藍色望著自己，不知怎地，這讓Erik聯想到自己坐在扣押嫌犯的小房間裡，不發一語地盯著那該死的混蛋瞧的畫面。

　　Charles在懷疑什麼？或者，Charles對自己產生了不信任？一股無名火竄上了Erik的胸口，他已經背負了在他媽的James Barnes的案子的壓力，已經賠了四條人命：死了重要的嫌犯，以及他的律師，還有他們的法警兄弟。在不久之前，James Barnes大鬧哥倫比亞圓環，連環車禍、爆炸，不知道死傷多少無辜人，甚至他差一點就失去了Charles。

　　Charles一來到醫院，先跟他解釋Rogers之所以沒有拿下狗娘養的James Barnes是因為他們是童年玩伴。現在Rogers應該會被要求離開這案子，而自己跟Moira因為錯失逮到James Barnes的機會，以及向媒體挑釁間接讓中城那邊的人陷入危機之中，他們也可能被調離這案子。依照James Barnes的狀況來說，他還是會繼續伺機殺害犯罪心理學教授、至年輕有為的檢察官於死地、瀟灑走人留下懸案和爛攤子讓NYPD的名譽掃地。然而，Charles現在卻坐在這裡，質疑Erik是否有隱瞞他什麼？

　　

　　Erik試著不要讓自己的聲音聽起來非常憤怒，他緩緩道：「你認為我對你有所隱瞞。」

　　「Erik，我瞭解你，就像你瞭解我一樣。」教授歪了頭，並扯了一抹他的招牌笑容，這笑容總是能讓Erik鬆懈心防，但此刻此笑容卻讓Erik異常憤愾。

　　「不，才不是，如果你真的這麼認為，你就不會認為我可能對你說謊。」警探握緊拳頭，幾乎是咬牙切齒地說著。

　　「Erik，誠實的反面是不誠實，而不誠實不一定就是說謊，有時，不誠實指的是你並沒有把事情的全貌說出來，是指有所保留、避重就輕，或是打擦邊球……」

　　他打斷教授未完的言語，不耐煩地道：「你想知道什麼？」

　　「我不是來吵架的，Erik。」教授冷靜又一字一句清晰地說著，「我只是想確認是否有什麼細節是我遺漏掉的。」

　　警探突然嘲諷地笑了笑，「你剛才才說你瞭解我，對於我，你還有什麼事是不知道的嗎？」

　　

　　人們知道有些言詞的殺傷力，卻總是不明智地在情緒作祟時，用它們來傷害自己與自己所愛的人。

　　警探沒有後悔自己方才說了什麼，因為事實就是事實，事實不會因為你不提及它就不復存在；事實會杵在那裡，讓真心想要去瞭解、去面對的人看見。當然，或許剛才自己的口氣有點差——警探認為自己確實應該要為語氣不好而感到歉疚。

　　教授似乎是吁了口氣，他眉心微皺，像是在沉思，又像是在苦惱。

　　

　　Charles清了清喉嚨，他的聲音聽起來依舊平穩又溫和，「你把Steve身邊的增援警力撤掉了對嗎？」教授雖沒有明說，但彼此都知道對方在想些什麼。

　　「Rogers自願撤掉警力的。」他沒有說謊，他與檢察官達到共識，而後者主動提出不需要增援警力的。

　　「你知道不明嫌犯……Barnes的側寫——雖然我還沒有完成，也沒有做任何正式公佈，但你跟我相處了一陣子，你知道側寫怎麼進行，也大概猜得到Barnes可能會有怎樣的舉動。」教授盡量讓自己的聲音不要聽起來有那麼點激動，「你把人調開，調到我這裡，其實就是希望Barnes能找上Steve。」

　　「對，我希望那天殺的Barnes碰到釘子！Rogers有能力保護自己，他是軍人，他……」

　　

_「你在哪裡？」_

_「奧地利。你呢？」_

_「古巴。」_

　　警探腦中突然閃過了他之前與檢察官的對話。他們是獵人，是入侵者，是同類。

　　

　　「你也曾是軍人，對嗎？」教授的聲音聽起來有那麼點……心酸。

　　

　　他從來沒跟教授提過自己的過去。

　　從他們初識對方、第一次共事、破案、進一步的認識彼此，Erik從沒有談過以前的事，而Charles也從沒有過問。Erik以為，Charles既然是研究心理學的，那麼什麼都逃不過他的觀察——或許Charles是知道的，教授只是沒有刻意拿出來討論罷了——即便Charles不知道，但如果他問起，Erik也一定會說，只是……Charles從沒問過。

　　是不是沒開口詢問，就表示不需要交談、不需要溝通？是不是沒有主動告知，當未來意見不合時，就可以把責任推給對方，認為是對方沒有詢問罷了？

　　Charles是知道，還是不知道？Erik無從得知。

　　警探張口，卻擠不出任何隻字片語，他愣愣地望進教授那雙幽藍的雙眸裡，彷彿可以見到自己啞口無言的表情、彷彿可以聽得見教授那堅強的心出現了一絲裂痕的聲響。

　　

　　「因為我沒說過，所以你為此不開心？」Erik聽見自己的聲音，乾扁，且有點愚蠢。

　　「不，Erik，是擔心。」教授視線低垂，「盲點就是，越親密、越接近自身的事物，反而越看不清楚。」他低聲輕喃，像是咒語又像是某種暗號。

　　「你是我的盲點。」教授抬眼，嘴角勾起淺淺的弧度，看起來令人有點心碎。

　　

　　警探在那瞬間好像懂了什麼。

　　他與檢察官私下的合作，看起來是在保護他們都認為需要被保護的人，他們用自己的方式去呵護對方，但對方真的需要自己這樣的守護嗎？一段親密的關係裡，少了一些坦誠的部份，會讓這段關係產生裂痕嗎？但，不是有時需要一些善意的謊話，才能包裝那些不夠完美的部份？

　　教授擔心的是什麼，是警探的安全，還是他們之間開始動搖的信任？當教授注意到警探可以毫不猶豫地朝人開槍、利用別人當誘餌只為了完成自己的作戰計畫時，他是否也曾懷疑，眼前的人，就是自己認識的那個人嗎？

　　人是多面的、多角度的，像鑽石一樣，有不同的切面，閃熠著各種光輝。Professor Xavier是知道的，只是，他可能首次遇到如此親近、親密的切面所折射過來的光芒，比他想像中的還令人不適。

　　警探欲開口說些什麼，但他感到喉嚨乾澀，空氣不與聲帶產生振動，而又有不速之客的聲音在他腦中像遙遠的鐘聲悠揚響起。

　　

_「你一回來就直接到NYPD？」_

　　

　　檢察官的聲音，喔，是的，那天他們好像又說了些什麼。

　　

_「沒那麼快。剛回來你會需要一段適應的日子。_

_「我本來以為我會繼續在軍旅生活之中。」_

_「那為何回來？」_

_「我一個朋友出事，所以我就回來了。但我並沒有機會再遇到他。」_

　　

　　Rogers曾說他回來紐約，是因為朋友出事，但是，剛才教授好樣不是這樣說的？

　　

_「……Bucky參加了登山活動，但他們遇到了山難，登山團全部失蹤，包括Bucky。那已經是將近十多年前的事了，所以Bucky在法律上被認定為已死亡。Bucky與Steve從小就想要多為人民服務，他們原先的打算是一起參軍，為國家揮灑熱血，但Bucky的壞消息傳來之後，Steve的人生規劃瞬間被打亂。」_

_「然後他不當軍人跑來當檢察官？」_

_「他還是先履行他對Bucky的誓言——他跑去從軍了一陣子，後來回來紐約，我建議他如果想再多為人民服務，除了挨子彈之外，在法庭上為正義辯護，或許很符合他的性格。」_

　　「我想找Rogers。」警探恍神了一陣子後，突然冒出這句話。

　　教授忖了幾秒，皺著眉，似乎不解但也沒有追問，他點點頭，起身，「好，我或許晚一點再來，Moira約我吃飯。」

　　

　　警探沒有回應，他抓到自己的手機，手指在螢幕上快速滑動著，他甚至沒抬頭觀看教授離開的背影。此刻，Erik腦中有各種噪音在咆哮著，還有Rogers那張看起來真誠信實的笑臉。

 **我們都不夠誠實。** 警探想著，心中滋味複雜。

　　


	14. Burn Up

　　「他說「誰是見鬼的Bucky？」嗎？」坐在他對面的女性先是睜大了眼，然後轉了轉她的眼珠，接著露出一副不可置信、彷彿見到了精湛的魔術表演的表情。

　　「嗯哼。」坐在她對面的男子隨意地回應她，他還在用叉子戳著盤子裡的青豆，給人一種漫不經心的態度。

　　

　　要不是Moira太瞭解他，現在犯罪心理學教授的言行舉動會讓人誤以為他輕佻傲慢甚至有點無禮。

　　

　　「Charles？」Moira刻意輕喚對方的名字，試圖喚回對方的注意力。

　　「嗯？」教授抬眼，立刻意識到自己方才的舉止有失禮儀，「抱歉，我剛才在想一些其他的事。」

　　「跟Erik有關？」聰明慧黠女性警探勾起意味深長的淺笑，暗示性十足，「你從醫院出來之後，就一直在閃神呢。」

　　

　　不知是刻意忽略了Moira的潛台詞，還是真的有其他的事物在煩擾教授的大腦，Charles頷首，同意Moira的揶揄，而臉上的表情依舊是心事重重。Moira想開口說些什麼，但她立刻想起自己與教授坐在這裡不是明智之舉，或者說，他們的「偷閒」應該要趕緊停止，畢竟他們都還處在警戒中。

　　嫌犯尚未落網，表示他還可能繼續窺伺其他機會對他的目標下手——無論是Steve Rogers或是已經遭到攻擊的Charles Xavier。即便Charles Xavier已經遭到嫌犯James Barnes的追殺，目標未得手還讓James Barnes曝光，無須心理剖繪的解釋，眾人也能一致認同James Barnes不會善罷甘休，他的頭號目標依舊是犯罪心理學教授。

　　若是James Barnes如Charles的推斷，是一名職業殺手，當任務失敗且殺手還站在陽光下被人指認出來時，通常來說，下兇單的客戶或是殺手經紀人，他們會暫停這場殺戮——以防殺手不幸被逮捕，還有被喜好充當名偵探的有心人士推論出各種陰謀論來。NYPD當然不可能放過逮捕James Barnes的機會，而如鯊魚群的媒體們也不可能吐掉到嘴邊的鴨腿、以及消遣政府機關的各種機會。

　　理智一點的職業殺手會選擇遁逃、藏匿、銷聲匿跡一段時間，其實無須Charles提點，NYPD裡有點經驗的兇案組警探們都知道，這案子已經處於緊繃狀態，意思是，現在滿城風聲，他們想逮到嫌犯是難上加難。

　　但，奇妙的是，Charles卻從沒說過James Barnes會離開曼哈頓，也沒暗示嫌犯可能會暫時罷手。犯罪心理學教授這二十多個小時來都沒什麼笑容，他以往開朗又帶給人們溫暖的性格好像躲在烏雲去了，Moira總覺得哪裡怪怪的，卻無法言喻心中的忐忑。

　 **難道James Barnes還想再玩貓追老鼠的遊戲？** Moira忍不住如此想著，而心裡的不安油然而生。

　　

　　「我們該回去了，Charles。」

　　

　　美麗的警探勾起無奈的淺笑，示意兩人用餐該結束，她需要回局裡繼續趕工加班，而教授得回自己的堡壘休息——當然外頭一定會有員警駐守，保障教授的安全。

　　她再啜了口水，將水杯放下，抬眼，恰好與那雙晶藍色的眼眸對上視線。Moira的女性第六感再加上多年的警探工作累積起來的直覺讓她立刻察覺到哪裡不大對勁。她欲張口，但對方卻輕笑了笑，放下叉子，站起身來，帶著渾身的秘密準備轉身離去。

　　Moira踏著跟鞋拿起自己的包包與外套追上難得不大紳士的教授，她正想開口喚住對方，對方就突然停止自己的步伐，轉過身來，他盯著她瞧了兩秒，他們眼神交會，而Moira幾乎可以發誓，他在Charles的眼中看到了一抹詭秘的光芒。

　　

　　「妳說的對。」Charles露出恍然大悟的笑容，如漣漪擴散，「我一直在「閃神」。」

　　

　　教授沒給女警探回覆的時間，他替她拉開餐廳的大門，並笑著走了出去，筆直地朝向護送教授回家的員警走去，他友善地向員警點頭，並坐進車子裡。晚風搔刮過她的手臂，而Moira站在原處，目送教授的離去。

　　

　　※※※

　　按理而言，家，對大多數人來說是最安全的避風港，對Charles Xavier當然也是同理可證。他回到熟悉的地盤後，並沒有立刻衝到書房或是坐在棋盤前研究棋路。Charles站在門口，任憑自己浸泡在黑暗之中。

　　Raven還未回來，可能報社正在趕明天的頭條，畢竟中城的災難發生也不過是二十多個小時前的事，現在整個曼哈頓都陷於某種名為恐慌的流沙之中。他想打個電話給他的妹妹，就算Raven可能沒時間小憩一下，但至少不能忘記進食，虧待自己的腸胃。但Charles深知，即便現在他撥打電話，Raven也不大可能會接——或許Hank已經打了很多通過去，甚至也留言給她了，只是Raven也跟自己一樣，有莫名的堅持與固執，特別在工作上。

　　Charles掏出放在口袋中的手，他伸手搔了搔頭，思忖著方才Moira說過的話。沒錯，他一直在「閃神」，從這件事的起初至今，Charles不斷地被瑣碎的事物吸引了注意力，就像是在拼圖，明明已經把幾個大區塊的輪廓拼湊出來，卻瞥見某一隅拼圖色彩奇特，結果分了心，放下主要區塊，反而一直在尋找那隅的其他碎片。

　　這件事最一開始，Charles只是應Steve的要求去擔任專家證人。說起來也挺有趣的，因為通常都是辯方會申請專家證人，而檢方則是對專家證人恨之入骨。陪審團們對專家證人的反應往往都很兩極，除非必要，否則辯方也不會想爭取專家證人上法庭。Steve跟其他人不同，他有濃烈的正義感，也擁有著悲天憫人的好心腸，不過有時Charles有點懷疑，會不會在某些角度、某些程度上，他們都搶了正義女神的工作？

　　專家證人的工作，不是去判斷被告的生死，也不是去左右陪審團的意念，而是，根據自己的專業提供盡可能客觀的解讀與科學證據。Charles在法庭上所做的一切，原先的目的確實如此，但或許他仍舊是不完美的人，與生俱來的性格缺陷使得他有時也會不小心地偏頗了什麼，或者，下意識地炫耀。

　　一開始就抓錯了拼圖，難怪現在整張圖都歪歪斜斜、支離破碎的。Charles自嘲地笑著，並往前踏出了一步。所謂的蝴蝶效應可能也是這麼個回事，蝴蝶拍拍翅，大洋的另一端就捲起了暴風——Charles Xavier在法庭上以專家證人的身份出席，結果讓中城陷入無預警的災禍裡。

　　現在案件也算是白熱化了，Charles無須在去管什麼地理剖繪、研究刺客人格等等，嫌犯已經現身，並且世人都知道那如鬼魅般的存在並不是印在紙上的、孩童們的床邊童話故事。於此，Charles的工作儼然結束，他也省下打電話去給Baby girl以及被Morgan揶揄的時間。

　　不過，他很清楚，就是有地方不對勁。而方才跟Moira閒聊後，他終於搞清楚是哪裡不大對勁！

　　Charles走進廚房，為自己倒了杯水，他舉起杯子，喝了一小口後，將杯子放下。他知道James Barnes不會離開曼哈頓，一般的殺手會在此刻沒入陰影裡，回到自己的隱蔽巢穴，但James Barnes不一樣，他是殺手，也是鬼魅。

　　而鬼魅，無所不在。

　　他該打個電話給Steve，確認年輕有為的檢察官也在安全的庇護所裡，但他沒這樣做；他該走出去請外頭的員警離開，因為他知道即便有再多的警察，他也不見得是安全的，反而，Charles會擔心那些員警的人身安全，但他也沒這樣做；他也該撥電話給Erik，希望那頑皮的警探還乖乖躺在醫院裡，而不是進行第十幾回的醫院逃脫大作戰，況且，他們兩人不久前的談話不算愉快的結束，讓Charles感覺有點遺憾……但他還是沒那樣做。

　　Charles打開一旁的冰箱，冰箱裡頭的燈光流洩出來，光影如一灘巨大的水漬，靜靜地躺在冰冷的地板上。他伸手，用指尖從冰箱的肚子裡勾出一瓶他兩天前才購買的冰牛奶。他將牛奶轉了轉，歪著頭研究了一下他當時到底是買了哪個牌子，以及到底是買了低脂還是全脂的牛乳。

　　接著，Charles轉過頭，望著寂寥的空間。他深呼吸，再緩緩吐氣，眨了眨眼，他的目光鎖在座落於自己兩點鐘方向的餐桌上，黑暗吞噬了那區塊的光芒，彷彿那處是宇宙的某個角落。

　　犯罪心理學教授嘴角微揚，他晃了晃手上的全脂牛奶，朝著那闃黑的邊際笑了笑。

　　

　　「牛奶？」Charles輕聲說著，像是朝著空氣自言自語。

　　

　　廚房玻璃窗外的冰輪慵懶地飄了過來，像是伸了個懶腰似地，月光柔軟且緩慢地照亮了餐桌那區黑暗，而那裡正慢慢浮現出一抹人影的輪廓。Charles羽睫拍了拍，他定睛地望著那人影的方向，隨著月光的位移，人影越趨明朗。

　　Charles的微笑不減，他往前走了一步，將牛奶放在餐桌上，並與坐在那裡的、安靜不語的James Barnes四目交接。

　　

　　


	15. Perspective

　　沒有武器。

　　Charles的睫毛拍了一下，視線緩緩地飄落下來，對方不動聲色，Charles也決定依照對方的節奏來應對。是的，坐在餐桌旁的男人看起來並沒有把武器亮出來，但，說實話，就算那人不帶刀子槍械，他本身就是一件武器——致命的武器。

　　餐桌上擺放的那瓶鮮乳，外殼開始滲出水珠，就像是夏季時節人們身上因溫度攀升而冒出的汗珠一樣，鮮乳外殼的小水珠互相凝聚在一塊兒，它們無法抵抗地心引力的誘惑，最後滑落於桌面……就像血珠一樣。

　　沒有誰開口說話，緘默成了此時此刻最佳代言人。彼此的呼吸在這不大不小的空間裡像噪音似的，有點聒耳，卻是活著的證明。

　　教授做了個深呼吸，雖然他盡可能希望自己的緊張沒那麼明顯，但對方的目光像獵食動物一般攫住他、盯著他，像是想要用視線就剜了教授似的。在如此的緊迫盯人之下，教授認為自己再怎麼有技巧的掩飾情緒，都無法粉飾太平。

　　而有趣的地方就在這裡。

　　James Barnes，一名不把目標幹掉就不會罷休的冷酷職業殺手，現在卻沉默地坐在此處，面對著他的獵物，不動聲色。這若不是獵食者認為自己已經手到擒來，自信卻慵懶地玩弄著他的俎上肉的模樣，就是……另一種情況。

　　Charles暗暗地希望是另一種情況。

　　教授輕輕地拉開了椅子，他一邊動作一邊觀察著James Barnes的表情：是歡迎？無所謂？還是警覺？有點可惜的是，Charles並沒有在James Barnes的臉上讀到太多的情緒變化，但在Charles坐下的同時，他相信自己看到了，James Barnes的眉尖微微地抽了一下，還有胸鎖乳突肌的肌肉稍微動了動——這些細微的變化，其實是透露著對方有點緊張或害怕的情緒。

　　獵人害怕獵物？這有點意思了。

　　James Barnes沒有把武器亮出來，那是因為沒有必要；Charles拿出鮮乳放在桌上，那是為了表示友好也是試探，即便對方是要殺掉自己的人；James Barnes沒有立刻殺掉教授，那是因為他別有想法；Charles決定坐下，手無寸鐵地與殺手近距離面對面，那是因為他相信在這場賭局裡，他是莊家。

　　

　　「我只有一個問題。」

　　

　　Charles開口，他依舊能聽得出來自己的嗓音有些微的顫抖，即便他有幾成把握認為截至目前為止，James Barnes應該還不會對他痛下殺手，但若James Barnes是如此自己所判斷的那樣，是一名邊緣性人格疾患，那麼，教授的脖子上隨時可能會被抹出一條血痕。

　　一般而言，對接兇單送子彈的職業殺手來說，當他的目標開口求饒、詢問、哭泣等等狀況發生時，專業的殺手不會給予對方太多害怕的時間，一顆子彈，額頭進後腦出，快速解決不痛、不殘留——這是最省麻煩的方式。

　　當然，也有些殺手大概有點無聊，他還會聽目標講完遺言或是逼問殺手到底是誰下的兇單，但當目標說完之後也會毫不留情地送他一顆子彈，結束這場鬧劇——但殺手界並不鼓勵這樣做，因為，有時呢，殺人武器會因此多了自己的判斷、多一些不必要的情緒，那麼，一切就再也不單純了。

　　不要開口，不要跟你的目標交談，不要跟他們耗太多的時間，這是殺手守則之一。而Charles就是要賭，賭有多少殺手，會乖乖遵守這條鐵則。如果是在中城意外發生之前遇上James Barnes，Charles認為自己應該是在地獄或天國跟對方像這樣共處一室。但這是意外之後，所以，Charles才能活著，活著與James Barnes面對面交談。

　　教授調整了一下坐姿，他身子稍微向前傾了一點角度，雙手放在桌上，掌心交疊，視線由下往上矚著據說是冷血無情的殺手，而後者擺在桌上的手有點不自在地動了一下——只有那麼一下下，指尖的微微顫抖——但全數納入教授的眼簾。犯罪心理學教授微微勾起不怎麼明顯的嘴角彎度，在心中默默祈禱，感覺自己全身的毛細孔都張開，有一種無名電流竄過身體的酥麻感，以及……似乎他的背上滲出汗水，正悄悄地下滑。

　　

　　「我是Charles Xavier，你叫什麼名字？」

　　

　　※※※

　　這裡安靜的像座墓場。

　　他在推開了門扉之前，想起現在應該還在可探視的時間裡，如此，要不是該乖乖待在病房裡頭人不在，就是躺在病床上的人已然熟睡。在年輕的檢察官將手放在門把上又稍微推開了一點空隙後，他想應該是後者。

　　面對罪犯時的心中警鈴以及曾服役過的對未知危險的天線此刻突然發出警告，他下意識地將手放在腰際，才想起自己並沒有配戴佩槍。說時遲那時快，他還來不及轉頭及擺好防禦姿態，一股力道從他的右側襲擊而來，一個吃痛，他才意識到自己的後腦杓撞到冰冷的地板。

　　對方纏住他的四肢，在漆黑的室內他幾乎看不到什麼光點，但他注意到將他撲倒的傢伙的眼眸，那一雙藍中帶綠的色彩中似乎還挾帶著些什麼恐怖的威嚇意味。Steve不是個輕易投降的人即便處於劣勢他也不曾低頭，況且他現在也不全然處於下風，只不過是被突然衝過來的力道給嚇了一跳罷了。

　　就在那撲倒他的惡狼的拳頭即將在Steve的臉頰上印下新的色彩時，不是好惹的檢察官立刻用膝蓋往對方的肚子狠狠一頂，在那人驚愕之餘，Steve抓住對方的手，並立刻翻過身去，轉守為攻騎到對方的身上。

　　正當Steve想開口結束這場莫名的鬧劇……或者是新的探病歡迎儀式？他還未開口就瞅見對方那雙充滿攻擊意味的雙眼更加憤怒，Steve的言語還在他舌尖上，那被他壓在身下的人居然狠狠地用頭撞上了Steve的下巴——雖然檢察官有盡量閃避，但還是被撞個正著，因此而稍微鬆開了手，以至於被對方再次反壓制住。

　　

　　「夠了！」Steve疼得一邊喘氣一邊朝又再度撲過來的人狠狠揮拳，「你到底想做什麼？」

　　「你說謊！」應該是安分地躺在病床上的人現在揪著檢察官的領子，對著他低吼著。

　　「……什麼？我說了什麼謊？」檢察官也用手反抓著他箝制住他呼吸順暢的雙手，他施力，想把那雙手扒開。

　　「你為什麼回來！」陷入莫名憤怒的警探怒瞪著檢察官，像是想把對方生剝活吞似的，「Barnes是參加登山活動出了山難的嗎？你說過你不再當兵的原因是因為朋友出了事，那個朋友是跟你一起從軍的時候出事的，還是他在別的地方出事的？你說啊！你這騙子。」

　　

_「我一個朋友出事，所以我就回來了。但我並沒有機會再遇到他。」_

　　

　　警探之所以是警探，除了他們有願意走壞好幾雙鞋的毅力，以及天生的特殊直覺之外，最重要的是，他們的敏銳程度——特別是嗅出謊言的氣味的能力，是與生俱來，獨一無二的。

　　檢察官下意識地咽了口水，他腦中思緒紊亂，再加上一名NYPD的明星警探正壓在他身上，抓著他的頸子，只要警探願意，就能折斷他頸骨。Steve因此而愣了幾秒，感覺口乾舌燥。

　　 **片面的真實，也算是誠實嗎？** Steve眨了眨眼，心中湧出一股苦澀的愧疚。 **不，不算。**

　　

　　「我沒有說謊。」Steve耐著性子說著，不知道是說給自己聽，還是對方聽。

　　「對，你沒有說謊，你只是沒把事實說清楚罷了。」警探一字一句慢慢說著，但字字句句都像是從牙縫間蹭出來的、壓抑著的怒意，「Barnes是什麼時候出事的？說啊！」

　　「Bucky……Bucky他真的是因為山難出事的，那時候我們才剛上大學。」Steve艱辛地說著，「我沒有對你或者Charles說謊，我說的是事實。」

　　「然後呢？」Erik稍微鬆開了手，但氣勢依舊懾人，「你說因為朋友出事而回來紐約，那個朋友又是誰？」警探，不會遺漏掉任何蛛絲馬跡。

　　檢察官的天藍色瞳眸暗了下來，他輕聲道：「……是Bucky。」

　　「他不是已經死了嗎？或者說已經失蹤了？」緊攥著檢察官的領口的手，現在抓得更緊，像是想把那塊布料直接撕下來似的。

　　「我聽到消息，這個消息來源非常準確，不是什麼小鳥在耳邊說的悄悄話，是……」他嘆了口氣，頓了幾秒，決定繼續說下去，「有人說在美國看到Bucky，但他沒說Bucky變得怎樣，對方只暗示我，Bucky變了，就只有這樣。」

　　「我用盡辦法去找Bucky，但消息來源不願意透露更多，日子就這樣過去，而我也沒再見過Bucky——不管是幻影還是別人看錯的。」Steve漾起略為自嘲的淺笑，「這時候Charles跟我見面，我沒告訴他這件事，但我聽他的話，試著做點別的，例如其他可以為人民服務的事。」他聳肩，語氣平緩但滿是感激。

　　

　　Erik深呼吸，吐氣，他整個人像是魂魄被吸走似的，原先霸道蠻橫的氣勢像洩氣的氣球，現在只剩下一層皮囊癱軟在此。

　　

　　「該死的……」Erik鬆開手，低聲咒罵著，「真他媽該死的。」

　　

　　下一步呢？下一步棋該怎麼走？雙雙癱坐在病床旁的檢察官與警探相視無語，陷入愧疚與莫可奈何的氛圍之中。

　　


	16. Plunder

　　如果不是因為她現在正被幾名記者包圍，再加上突如其來的大雨滂沱使得她必須一邊撐傘一邊抓著包包從局裡衝出來，Moira很可能就會直接捏碎她的手機。

　　當Moira接到來自醫院的電話時，Logan正好走出來抽根菸，而Raven Darkholme不知從何處嗅到了消息——這些記者的鼻子怎麼總是比緝毒犬強——她似乎已經在警局門口等了一段時間，甚至還跟Logan有一搭沒一搭地閒聊了一陣子。

　　Moira沒好氣地掃了緝毒組的組長跟犯罪心理學教授的沒有血緣關係的妹妹一眼後，她撐起傘迅速擠過那兩人，一邊掛掉電話，一邊往另一名員警走去。Logan順口喚住了她，迫使Moira不得不轉過頭來與Raven的視線交集。

　　她看著那雙如星辰水藍的眸子，心裡有說不上來的疼痛。分明DNA完全不同的兩兄妹，卻有一樣令人移不開視線的一雙瞳眸。

　　

　　「……記者會應該還沒開始吧，MacTaggert。」Logan大概是隨口問問的，可能緝毒組的人總是有一雙好鼻子，能嗅出任何不對勁的事物。

　　

　　Logan的表情在Moira的視線掃過去時，從原先的揶揄轉變成目光犀利的神情，在那瞬間，Moira在心底裡暗罵自己，都做幾年的警探了，居然沒辦法好好地藏住自己的表情。

　　該死的，她覺得今晚的雨真的下得太大了，連她的腳都被雨水撥濕，臉上也沾了不少雨珠。Moira什麼都不想說，只想趕快鑽進車子裡，然後趕緊衝去醫院一趟。

　　

　　「MacTaggert？」緝毒組組長挑眉，菸霧模糊了他的面部表情。

　　「發生了什麼事？你們抓到兇手了嗎？還是兇手又出現了？」女性記者跨出一步，甚至不惜被曼哈頓的夜雨弄濕了她的妝容，「難道又有員警殉職？」她把事態越講越往可怕的方向發展。

　　

　　優秀的女警探緊抿雙唇，棕色的眼眸閃過一絲猶豫，但她還是決定選擇行使自己的緘默權，一言不發地轉過身去，將Logan與Raven的困惑與詫異拋諸身後。她打開車門，收起折傘，彎下腰淋著雨鑽進車子裡。

　　不待Raven緊張地追上來，Moira吩咐員警立刻開車儘速離開此地。

　　

　　※※※

　　她的職位名稱是NYPD重案組警探，不是某某人的保母。

　　Moira望著窗外，無視背包中的手機不斷地震動著——震動聲響之大讓坐在駕駛座的員警忍不住轉過頭來瞥了她一眼，眼神充滿著哀求與同情——她腦中的記憶正倒帶著，思索著不到兩個小時前她才與Charles吃完晚餐，回到局裡準備明天要開記者會時的資料，還有她必須先做出一份簡報給上面的長官過目，結果椅子都還沒坐熱就接到醫院的緊急聯絡電話，使得Moira忐忑不安地衝出警局朝兩個小時前才離開的建築物前進。

　　之所以突然間這麼多事情落到她的肩上，就是因為她的搭檔因公受傷住了院，但是民眾、媒體還有長官們都殷切想知道中城連環意外與重案組正在追捕的命案兇手是否有相關連？

　　答案是肯定的。Moira從Erik、Rogers和Charles的臉上得知正確解答，但她是重要的發言人，唯一對大眾的窗口。她不能告訴長官或是記者們，甚至憂心忡忡飽受驚嚇的社會大眾，說他們讓兇手從他們的眼皮下溜走了，切確的說，兇手從是受到眾人信任的，那名剛正不阿的檢察官手下跑掉的。

　　那會是多負面的消息，對警方是多大的打擊。於此，Moira暫且不能說出真相，但，紙又能包住火多久呢？

　　她都還沒想清楚要怎麼說服長官們不要過度擔憂或是大發雷霆，醫院就來電說聽見Erik的病房有怪異的吵鬧聲，但醫護人員趕到時，病房內已經空無一人。Moira幾乎是絕望地抓著自己的髮絲，她下意識地打電話給Charles，想知道是否自己的搭檔與教授起了什麼爭執，抑或Charles可能知道Erik逃院了。

　　但教授的手機卻只是進入語音信箱，呆板的女聲進入Moira的耳裡，聽起來更為刺耳。Moira在心裡暗罵了幾句，她詛咒著這種無聊的貓追老鼠的遊戲，也痛恨著她的朋友們在緊要關頭上演失蹤記。

　　她低下頭，把臉埋進雙手裡。Moira要求自己冷靜下來，不要心急，試著用教授教她的方式從頭把思緒順過一遍：她與Charles離開醫院，吃完飯後Charles說要回家一趟，NYPD增派員警在Charles家外守著；Raven看起來在警局外頭一陣子了，肯定沒有回家，所以Charles是一個人在家的；Charles離開後，Erik還有訪客嗎？醫院好像說有一位先生在Charles離開後不久就來探望Erik。

　　那位訪客有離開嗎？是什麼時候離開的？他一個人走嗎？醫護人員到底是什麼時候聽到吵鬧的聲音的？

　　Moira揚起頭，趕緊從包包裡掏出手機，速速按下回撥鍵，等待醫院接聽。

　　

　　※※※

　　「我是Charles Xavier，你叫什麼名字？」

　　

　　被詢問者只有露出如獵食者盯著目標物的眼神矚著發問者，沒有隻字片語，沒有任何動靜。他們之間的寂靜就像是被抽成真空的宇宙，靜得什麼都聽不見。Charles禁不住地想，如果思考是有聲音的，那麼會不會他大腦的運轉速度可比波音747來得吵雜呢？

　　有時，人與危險共處久了，會失去警覺心。

　　這就像是保育員將小獅子養大，雖然是自己親手照顧長大的大貓，即便感情再緊密，卻不能忽略大型貓科動物畢竟不是貓，是掠食者，牠們不會喪失肉食動物的本能與天份。於是Charles又想，雖然現在他與坐在自己對面的職業殺手處於某一種微妙平衡狀態，但這不代表是真正的和平。

　　暗潮洶湧，或許才是合適的字眼。

　　

　　「Charles Xavier。」James Barnes複述了教授的名字，像是低吟，像是誦唸，「你是我的任務。」

　　

　　Charles屏住呼吸，他再度聽見這句話從James Barnes的嘴裡說出來，說話者的語氣平淡，彷彿敘事一般無須情緒起伏，淡然地說道，卻有著駭人的殺傷力。不過這次，犯罪心理學教授不會像之前那樣被對方的氣勢給震懾住。

　　雖說他不認為自己有百分之百的把握，但絕對比之前還充分——James Barnes出現在這裡的原因，以及他尚未動手奪取自己性命的理由——Charles認為這可能只是自己的推測，他目前沒有掌握到足夠的證據來證明自己的推論，但科學就是如此：大膽假設，小心推論。

　　只要能找到可證明自己的假設為真的方法即可。

　　Charles翹起腿，盡可能擺出放鬆的姿態，雖然教授心裡並沒有任何一絲輕鬆之感。深呼吸，吐氣，他試著漾起自信又一副勝券在握的微笑，但有點可惜的是，James Barnes並不買單。

　　

　　「我是你的什麼任務？」他低語著，類似一種催眠曲，又像是可以安撫人心的溫柔樂符。

　　James Barnes沉默著，如一貫的冰冷態度，在Charles以為James Barnes不會再開口時，他張開嘴，低聲說著：「必須除滅的目標。」

　　

　　教授心裡一陣狂喜，若不是同樣學習犯罪心理學的人可能無法理解教授的喜悅。而他也非常有技巧的，不讓自己喜形於色，反倒刻意裝出膽顫心驚、恐懼猜疑的模樣。

　　他抿了抿唇，原先倚靠在桌子上的身子漸漸往後退，讓自己的背與椅子相貼，像是害怕的準備隨時要逃走卻又要裝作自己膽子很大的蹩腳演員。

　　

　　「你打算殺我？」他明知故問，揣想著James Barnes是否下一秒就會亮出武器——不，他不會，Charles非常有把握James Barnes現在絕對不會傷害自己，「是嗎，Bucky？」

　　

　　James Barnes的眼神瞬間閃過一抹混雜著驚愕與怒意的情緒，Charles有那麼幾秒鐘認為自己大概就要命喪黃泉了。這不是在下棋，是在玩撲克牌，賭資是一條性命的梭哈。

　　教授下意識地嚥了口唾沫，他幾乎聽得見自己的心跳，他的心臟像是要奪門而出的那種狂躁，以及也似乎聽見了自己的生命流逝，正在倒數的聲響。

　　James Barnes突然站起身，氣勢如狺狺狂吠的犬隻。Charles見大事不妙，欲起身、轉身而逃，但他的手卻不聽話的抓起桌上的牛奶往James Barnes潑了過去——出其不意才是保命的第一要訣。

　　然而，James Barnes畢竟才是受過專業訓練且身經百戰的職業殺手，Charles的動作在他眼裡不過是小毛孩的犯傻舉動。那名殺手一個箭步向前，如行雲流水般的流暢動作，閃過了教授潑灑一地的鮮奶，並且伸手抓住教授的手腕，他施力，用毫不客氣卻又不至於讓對方受傷的力道，將其扭了過來。Charles還來不及因疼痛而放聲大叫，就被James Barnes給摀住嘴巴。

　　James Barnes站在Charles身後，一手箝制住Charles的手腕，另一手遮掩住他的嘴。

　　

　　「他們來了。」他在教授耳邊輕說著，語氣卻一點都不輕鬆，反倒是聽得出幾分不滿。

　　

　　被殺手抓住的教授沒機會轉頭開口詢問到底是怎麼個回事，就被前者推押著往前走。他踉蹌了一下，被James Barnes給架起。Charles滿腹疑問沒地方宣洩，只能被James Barnes挾持著，暫且乖順地與他一同離開自家大宅。

　　

　　


	17. on Needles and Pins

　　Erik承認自己還算欣賞，甚至也曾經公開地稱讚過他認為Raven是個好記者，特別是Raven那雙與她兄長相似的湛藍眸子盯著人瞧時，有一種接近咄咄逼人、銳利、卻讓人迷戀且不小心脫口而出某些秘密的能耐。

　　Raven的洞悉力與行動力也不在話下，她投身於新聞界，並為此感到驕傲，付出自己的熱情與精力，這也是為什麼Raven總是能比同行更快搶到獨家報導的原因之一。

　　但此時此刻，Erik卻非常痛恨Raven的觀察力，還有她那跟她兄長如出一轍的頑固性格。

　　NYPD的王牌警探與正義凜然的檢察官在此緊張時刻成了盟友，而他們也一致認為犯罪心理學教授已經回到大宅了，並且一如他們所料：雖然NYPD增派了員警保護Charles的安全，但他們抵達Xavier大宅時，卻痛心地看見那些與自己一同出生入死的弟兄們已經躺在宅邸外頭，躺在血泊之中。

　　Rogers站在員警的屍體旁忖了幾秒，臉上的表情似乎有點難以接受眼前的現實，Erik知道，在Rogers的內心深處依舊把James Barnes認為是自己的好兄弟、好夥伴——即便他早就親眼見識到James Barnes為了殺掉Charles而無情地摧毀中城的那殘忍的一面——不過，事實擺在眼前，James Barnes確實是會濫殺無辜的殺手，也可能是個瘋子，Erik無法對James Barnes有任何一絲的憐憫之心。

　　警探不顧自己的腿傷，心急如焚地衝進大宅，不斷呼喚著教授的名字，但回覆他的卻只有自己那空蕩蕩的回音。而就在Erik焦慮又苦惱地來回踱步時，Raven突然出現在他身後，她的眼神充滿著責備與憤怒，但更多的痛苦：或許她也感覺到了、知曉了此地發生了什麼事，而她可能氣憤NYPD許下辦不到的承諾，以及氣惱自己把工作放在第一，居然沒有陪在自家兄長身邊。

　　Erik沒有花太多時間在已經回不了頭的情緒裡，他與皺著眉頭若有所思的Rogers不同，也跟投來責難眼神的Raven不同。Erik下意識地走到廚房裡，他記得Charles每次回到家時都，會先溜進廚房找點食物，像隻偷找油吃的小老鼠似的。他們踏進宅邸後，Erik首先注意到的是濃稠的黑暗感——一般人晚上回到家第一件事都會先打開家裡的燈，但是他們趕到大宅時，除了外面躺了幾名自己的同事之外，房子像是停電一般，黑壓壓地，什麼都看不見似的。

　　警探忍不住地思索著，難道犯罪心理學教授回到家沒有先打開燈？他腦中浮現出Charles走過大宅外頭，與站在庭院、或是坐在車子裡的員警們點頭示意，接著就走進屋子。Charles應該會打開燈，然後走進廚房，再打開冰箱，省視這兩天自己添購哪些新玩意兒。

　　但，這裡沒有光線。什麼都沒有。

　　Erik拖著疼痛的腿，用意志力撐起步伐挪移到廚房，他盯著冰箱，想伸出手去碰觸把手，彷彿正在重演回到家後的Charles的一舉一動。

　　當他思索著拿到食物後的Charles——可能是昨天買的藍莓派，或是前天隨意扔進冰箱的啤酒——接下來會做哪些事時，他似乎瞥見什麼，在他視野的角落，攫住他些許注意力的畫面。

　　警探原先面對著冰箱，但他轉頭，視線落在一旁的餐桌上，並且注意到有一瓶跌落在地上的牛奶盒，還有撒了一地的鮮奶。

　　Charles摸黑走進廚房，然後拿了一瓶鮮奶，桌上沒有杯子，Charles並沒有把鮮奶倒出來喝，難道是直接打開鮮奶朝嘴裡灌入食道解渴？不，這不符合Charles所受的教養。鮮奶撒了一地，為什麼會撒了一地？難道Charles沒拿穩？Erik試著蹲了下來，雖然這個動作讓他倍感疼痛，甚至額上還因此滲出汗珠。

　　他研究倒在地上的不幸牛奶盒以及濺灑出來的鮮奶，盒子躺地的角度不似從桌上跌落的，他蹲下前確實有看見桌上有水珠，可能是Charles把鮮奶拿出來放在桌上過了一段時間，所以因溫度而凝結的水珠滑落，在餐桌上形成一小灘的水窪。Erik把注意力拉回來，研究鮮奶的放射狀，思考著是否要打電話回局裡請鑑識課同仁來一趟，以及也要找局裡的兩名法醫來驗屍。

　　雖然Erik與Rogers已經默認躺在外頭的員警們的死因是子彈穿過主動脈而引起失血過多致死，但法醫可以驗出更詳細、更令人跌破眼鏡的內幕，例如法醫可能會告知他們，穿過死者的子彈軌跡而算出兇手使用的槍枝、多遠距離開的槍，甚至兇手的身高。

　　鮮奶傾瀉的軌跡則是讓Erik現在就能推導Charles不是手滑沒拿穩牛奶盒，也不是它從桌上跌落：牛奶盒躺地的位置與濺得最遠的鮮奶，還有一小片奇怪形狀的缺口——Charles可能拿著鮮奶，往某個方向灑出去，鮮奶可能撒到阻礙物，所以才形成那個奇怪的缺口。

　　Erik心中湧出不好的預感，同時也感到冷汗直流：Charles是摸黑進了家裡，然後打開冰箱取出牛奶，然後遇到殺害外頭員警的兇手，心急之下把手上的鮮奶當武器往對方撒，但被制服？不對，Charles為何要不開燈？他如果在外頭已經看到躺在地上的員警，Charles不會進屋子裡。Charles回到家裡時，肯定外頭的員警還活著，按理，Charles會開燈再進行其它的事，難道他在屋子裡遇到不明嫌犯，Charles被制服後，不明嫌犯把Chares帶走還順便關燈？這不合理。

　　他感到莫名的頭痛，特別是他還聽見Raven有點失控地指責Rogers和NYPD的警察們，Rogers說了些什麼他沒聽清楚，但檢察官可能正在安撫Raven的情緒。Raven似乎正在打電話給Moira，而Rogers可能內心非常矛盾，他當然希望NYPD趕快來，但他和Erik不能停留在這裡。

　　他緊握著拳頭，指甲彷彿嵌進肉裡，欲滴出血來，但警探一點都不在意，他只想搞清楚教授去哪了，他發生了什麼事？

　　 **桌上的水漬！** 警探揚起頭，他像是找到光源、突破口的昆蟲，他咬著牙站起身來，多看了桌上的那塊小水窪一眼。Charles把鮮奶放在桌上一段時間，他並不是一進入大宅就遭到攻擊的！警探覺得好像所有的拼圖都拼起來了……Charles回到家，與外頭的員警打招呼，然後走進家裡。不知為何，他沒有打開燈就走到廚房，拿出冰箱裡的牛奶，沒有打開來喝就放到桌上。不知過了多久，Charles可能離開廚房也可能沒有離開——不，他沒有離開廚房，靠近牛奶盒的這張椅子有被拉開的痕跡，這表示Charles可能曾經坐在這椅子上——不確定發生了什麼事，接著Charles拿起牛奶往某個方向潑撒過去，然後Charles被制服。

　　Erik抬起眼，視線落在餐桌最遠的那張椅子上，然後他感覺全身發冷，又像是全身都起了疹子一樣令人難受：他看見那張椅子也被拉開，表示那裡曾經有人坐在那裡。

　　

　　※※※

　　「不是Bucky。」他堅持著，「他不會濫殺無辜。」這句話非常沒有說服力，尤其在中城災難之後，Erik實在看不慣Rogers偏袒Barnes的態度。

　　

　　Moira雙手環胸，她那張美麗的面容已經不再有朝氣，現在疲憊與無奈變成了她的底妝。她搖了搖頭，緊抿雙唇，看起來非常憔悴但硬打起精神站在此處。Raven打電話給她之後，Moira就以最快的速度趕來。她沒有朝著Erik與Rogers咆嘯，也沒有立刻走過去安撫如熱鍋上的螞蟻的傑出記者。

　　Moira走進大宅，從她的臉上的表情可以確認，她大概知道發生了什麼事，並且對於協助Erik逃院的Rogers感到失望。

　　她一走進房子就告訴在場的三人，再過幾分鐘，NYPD的人就會趕到現場，Raven必須留下來協助警方辦案，另外兩人要把知道的事全盤托出——而Moira卻沒有強硬地提及警探和檢察官也要留下來，這點令人玩味。

　　Rogers堅持不是Barnes殺害了守在外頭的員警，除卻Rogers愛護Barnes的情緒不談，Rogers指出，如果是Barnes殺了他們，那麼Charles不可能會進入房子裡——這點Erik和Moira同意。

　　Barnes也不可能一邊挾持Charles一邊朝員警開槍，因為那些因公殉職的員警的槍枝有擊發過的跡象，嫌犯手上有人質時，員警是不能隨意開槍的。再者，依照這些員警倒地的姿勢來看，他們並不是面朝著大宅；且地上的血跡放射狀以及留在員警身上那入口小出口大的子彈軌跡顯示，子彈從更遠的地方射擊過來，Erik初步推測，可能是狙擊手，而Rogers同意他的看法。

　　

　　「不管是不是Barnes開的槍，總之，我只確定Charles現在處境十分危險。」Erik揉揉太陽穴，在Moira的瞪視之下，他不大甘願地說出逃院的過程以及他在廚房的發現。

　　「你們早就知道兇手了？」Raven尖銳的聲音劃破空氣，挾帶著幾分憤怒與幾分失控，她伸手抓了抓自己那一頭漂亮的金髮，惡狠狠地瞪著站在她家的那三名職法人員，「你們知道兇手卻還沒抓到他？還讓他把Charles帶走了？你們到底在做什麼？我們的稅金養了什麼樣的公務人員？」Raven幾乎是尖叫著，她隱忍許久的怒意迫使她的眼淚不聽話地奪眶而出。

　　

　　被指責的三人噤若寒蟬，他們有各種理由不發言，也有各種原因可以向Raven解釋，只是，現在說什麼都不對。

　　Raven很想衝過去直接給Erik一拳，但硬撐了將近快二十七小時不眠不休的工作的她，現在只覺得頭暈又喘不過氣來，再加上情緒崩潰的副作用使得她只能走到一旁，坐在樓梯上，一邊拭去淚水，一邊試著調整自己的呼吸——他們兄妹兩長久以來都只互相依靠，他們早已習慣要自己堅強起來，否則只會被現實打敗。

　　Rogers似乎很難抗拒女人的眼淚，他往前跨出一步想過去拍拍Raven的肩膀，但卻被Moira給制止。這名身為NYPD不可多得的優秀警探也是Erik Lehnsherr的好搭檔捎給他們兩人一抹意味深長的眼神，她轉過身去，逕自朝這房子的女主人的方向走去，沒轉頭對另外兩人多說一句話，不過警探與檢察官已瞭然與心。

　　他們不約而同地交換了視線，並趕緊迅速地往大門移動，在他們坐上汽車，拉好安全帶時，不遠處的警車正一邊唱著警笛一邊往Xavier宅邸前進。

　　


	18. The Answer

　　他記得鐵椅上的冰涼感。那種感覺跟身在高山上或是落在雪地裡不同，低溫像水珠一樣，慢慢地浸染表皮肌膚，再慢慢地往骨頭裡鑽，像是從毛細孔裡奮力卻低調地鑽進身體裡似的。

　　他不喜歡那種感覺——鐵椅傳來的冰冷、空氣瀰漫著某種令人窒息的靜謐、張開眼卻只見得到一片黑暗的盲目。

　　他討厭那個地方，卻無處可逃。

　　

　　※※※

　　不需要是犯罪心理學教授也能看得出來，James Barnes現在的表情很猙獰，肯定有什麼地方讓他感覺很痛苦。他看起來沒有受傷，中城那場意外裡，他與警探對峙時Erik受傷了，他則全身而退；Steve雖然一開始對James Barnes並不手下留情，最後還是放他離開。Charles忍耐著被James Barnes粗魯力道拉扯的痛楚，他想在對方臉上多看出些許東西來。

　　James Barnes會來到Charles的住所，很明顯的是來完成自己的任務，但同時，Charles也賭對了——不過身為專業的心理側寫人之一，他不大願意使用賭注這詞彙來概括一切——James Barnes不單單只是來完成任務，他是來找答案的。James Barnes才是那個玩梭哈的人，他把賭資全部丟在Charles身上，期盼著得到那些他不被允許知道的答案。像隻坐在餐桌邊的小狗似的，殷切期盼卻不敢大動作地張揚自己的慾望，只能期待著、等著主人桌上的食物屑掉到地上。

　　James Barnes不是小狗，他身強體壯並且冷血無情，可是Charles卻覺得眼前這名男人魁梧又剛強的外表之下，是脆弱的，像冰屑一樣獨特卻脆弱的內在。

　　Erik也是、Steve也是。

　　或許Charles跟其他人比起來身材條件並沒有特別突出，但他擁有的卻是這些人一輩子都無法企及的強悍心靈——以前Charles會拿來說嘴，俏皮地逗逗身邊人，現在他則不會。強大的內心不是用來炫耀的，而是包容、理解並且指引他人，這才是Charles最令人敬佩之處。

　　他來找答案的，Charles知道。但是，答案在哪？Charles其實有點徬徨。

　　

　　「Bucky……」他話還卡在喉間，就突然被一股力道掐住喉嚨，後腦毫不保留地撞上了巷弄間的牆。

　　

　　他覺得好似飄雨了，雨水跌落在他的髮絲上、鼻尖、從他的臉頰滑過往下頜滴落。箝制他行動的男人用單手掐住他的喉嚨，氣管被壓迫，空氣無法通暢地來去自如，肺臟抗議得不到氧氣，窒息的感覺比Charles想像中的還痛苦卻又莫名刺激。

　　男人的手沒有溫度，更正，沒有一般人類應有的體溫。Charles掙扎地想要多呼一口氣，同時他也感受到掐住他喉間的手是冰冷的，像金屬機器溫度，當雨水灑在其上時，Charles甚至還能聞到雨水的味道——即便他覺得這是幻覺。

　　James Barnes的情緒崩潰比Charles預估的來得還快，他必須說些什麼、必須想想James Barnes的焦慮來源會是什麼、必須引起對方的興趣，否則Charles肺部的氧氣已經快撐不了多久。

　　但Charles的大腦現在卻難得停機，或許因為缺氧，或許是太多思路同時進行。犯罪心理學教授看見James Barnes眼中自己的倒影：掙扎、痛苦、且即將失去意識。他想起Erik，但警探現在應該還躺在醫院裡吧，Charles在心裡無奈地苦笑著。

　　James Barnes的面容在Charles眼裡越來越模糊，彷彿兩人之間有毛玻璃相隔著，James Barnes的大腦也是嗎？朦朧的記憶，無法確定事實的感覺，也是如此？Charles嘲笑自己事到如今居然還關心別人……對了！還有一個人也關心著James Barnes。

　　

　　「S……」Charles的所有手指都在努力地試著要剝開James Barnes那力大無窮的掌控，「……Ste、Steve他……」

　　

　　兩秒鐘晃如一世紀一樣長久。James Barnes稍稍鬆開了力道，原先兇惡且除了烈怒之外，就沒有其餘情緒可言的雙眸在瞬間暗了下來，接著又微微地染上新的色彩。

　　

　　「我，」James Barnes猶豫了一下，然後慢慢地鬆開手，教授的喉嚨不再被囚禁，肺部也終於注入空氣，「我認識那個人。」

　　

　　Charles一邊咳嗽，一邊拭去眼角的生理性的淚水。他跌跌撞撞地撐起自己的身體，而眼前的James Barnes只是楞楞地望著教授，似乎沒打算伸手攙扶——在Charles看來，James Barnes可能進入了某種回憶的迴圈裡，所以並沒有意識到身邊的環境。他伸手摸了牆，任憑James Barnes繼續發呆，而他也逐漸恢復力氣，大腦的運轉也恢復正常。

　　很好，他們又往前推進一步了。Charles想著，嘴角上揚。

　　

　　※※※

　　因為腿傷而不能開車，某種程度上對警探而言也是一種枷鎖。但往好處想，如此一來，警探不會因為交通燈號、馬路上的風景甚至各種莫名的突發狀況給分了心——即便他現在什麼都想不通，腦袋比上次Hank買來的日式麻糬還是什麼羊羹的軟黏食品更為黏稠。

　　坐在駕駛座上的檢察官也是繃著臉、皺著眉，兩人不發一語地，沒人能肯定到底要開車進城，抑或往布魯克林還是紐澤西的方向前進。Barnes把Charles帶走了，會帶去哪？如果Barnes只是先把Charles拖出大宅，然後繼續實行他的任務的話，那麼警探與檢察官兩人現在應該要注意路邊會不會躺著一具男性屍體。

　　Erik在心裡用德語暗罵了一些髒字，上下排臼齒不悅地摩擦且緊咬著彼此。

　　

　　「Bucky為什麼會出現在Charles家裡？」Steve開口詢問，語氣中沒有任何挑釁意味，他只是想知道答案。

　　「要完成他的任務吧。」Erik沒好氣地說著，似乎覺得依照檢察官的智商怎麼可能想不出這麼簡單的答案。

　　「但他沒有殺害Charles。」Steve抿了抿唇，雖然他說話的態度相當堅毅，但多少還是透露出些許的沒把握。

　　「他可能已經完成任務了。」Erik下意識地避開「殺」這個字，「搞不好我們等會兒就能在路旁找到躺平的Charles。」他說得輕鬆，但心裡相當不好受。

　　「你真的覺得Bucky會殺害Charles嗎？」

　　「你到底想問什麼？」警探轉頭瞪了正在開車的人一眼。

　　Steve舔了舔嘴唇，深呼吸，緩緩道：「你可能覺得我偏袒Bucky，但除卻這個原因之外，我覺得Charles應該還沒出事。」

　　

　　 **你怎麼知道？** 警探把話吞回去，雖然他現在真的很想發洩心中的怒火，但此刻吵架並沒有任何意義。Rogers想找到Barnes，而他想找到Charles，現在他們兩人坐在同一艘船上，目的地一樣，就沒必要伸出拳頭互毆對方導致翻船。

　　他們是盟友，不知何時建立了這層關係，但盟友跟朋友不同，這樣的關係令他們兩人比較自在。

　　

　　「Bucky特地跑去Charles的家裡，卻沒有直接痛下殺手，反倒是把人帶走了，這點很令人玩味。」Steve說出了大家心裡的默契，「如果把人帶走再殺害，不也太麻煩了嗎？這不像是你跟Charles口中說的「冷血殺手」的側寫。」

　　檢察官頓了一下，似乎察覺到警探的無語是種默然的認同，於是他決定繼續說下去：「問題在於兩點：第一，Bucky去找Charles的真正目的是什麼？第二，Bucky把Charles帶走了，那麼他們會去哪裡？」深呼吸，吐氣，「雖然說，現階段我不認為Charles被殺害了，但如果我們拖得越久，Charles的生命越堪虞。」

　　

　　良久，久到檢察官以為自己在跟空氣說話，警探才幽幽地開了尊口。

　　

　　「他在找答案。」警探看著窗外的景色，而他突然意識到，自己的動作與犯罪心理學教授如出一轍，原來，習慣也是會傳染的。

　　「什麼答案？」檢察官轉頭瞥了副駕駛座的人一眼，不解地問著。

　　「他知道Charles可以幫他。」頓，「不對，應該說，他知道Charles會主動幫他！」

　　「Bucky為什麼會有這樣的把握？」Steve微微地瞇起眼，自言自語著，而下一秒他自己找出解答：「老天，Bucky知道Charles的專業，他知道他的組織追殺Charles的原因，他知道Charles有辦法得知別人不知道、隱藏的、忽略了的細節。」

　　「他在找細節，問題是，找什麼細節？」Erik像鸚鵡一樣重複Steve的話，兩眼直視著前方的路，像發愣又像進入涅槃狀態。

　　「自己的細節。」

　　

　　Steve語畢，Erik轉過來望著他，視線混雜著犀利與困惑。

　　

　　「不知道是你說過還是Charles說過，Bucky身後的那個組織是殘忍的，他們不會留下活口。」Steve打了個方向燈，車子切換車道，「Charles家外面的員警不是Bucky殺的，他沒必要這麼做，鑑識組的人或者局裡的法醫會證實我的說法。」

　　

　　警探挑眉，檢察官比他想像中的更懂實務，前者原先以為後者只管法庭上的攻防罷了，是死讀書、耍嘴皮的法務人員罷了。

　　

　　「我認為，殺害員警的另有其人。」Steve有些沈重地說著，「這就表示，Bucky跟Charles現在處境非常危險，因為那個集團或者組織可能認為Bucky不會完成任務——於是他們派出另一批劊子手，直接處決那兩人；或者劊子手代替Bucky完成任務——由他們將Charles殺害，然後帶回Bucky。」檢察官冷靜地說著，但捏著方向盤的手指卻略略發白。

　　「Barnes知道這點，所以他帶著Charles走了。」警探的視線垂下，他們釐清霧霾，歸類出結論，即便這個結論令人更膽顫心驚。

　　「好，那麼問題來了，你覺得他們會去哪？」

　　

　　 **安全的地方。** 在思想上、精神上安全的地方。沒錯，Charles肯定會帶Barnes去一個能讓Barnes心情平靜的處所，並且帶領Barnes進入精神上的安全之地，這樣Charles才能真正幫助Barnes找到「答案」——Charles和Barnes都想知道的真相。

　　那麼，哪裡才是安全的地方呢？最安全的地方是Charles的家，但現在已經出了狀況，Charles又會去哪？哪裡還是安全之所？

　　

　　「進城，往Henry Hudson Parkway走，快！」警探激動地說著。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近在拼一個小短片的劇本所以晚更新了……Sorry  
> 在寫得時候聽了這首歌，覺得很不錯：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahUw17bhQ3U


	19. EMDR

　　他抬頭看，發現有水珠正在玻璃上留下痕跡，此時他也才意識到，原來剛才他是真的聽見了雨聲，而非自己腦中的幻聽。摘下乘載著厚重鏡片的眼鏡，他揉揉眼，感覺眼睛有點乾澀。重新戴上眼鏡後，他留意到牆上時鐘的指針，一個不小心又留在研究室裡太久了——助教除了準備自己的論文之外，很多時候也負責幫忙批改學生的作業及處理教授交代的一些雜項。

　　特別是前不久，Charles從BAU那裡借來了一台「小玩具」，現在放在他們的研究室裡，一方面提供Hank作EMDR的研究，另一方面他們也著手在嘗試找願意來做實驗的自願者們。

　　Hank伸了個懶腰，決定起身去為自己倒杯熱水來解渴，他拎起馬克杯，走向了飲水機，並在心裡慵懶地決定再看幾頁報告就回家休息。

　　

　　※※※

　　曼哈頓最令人厭煩的不見得是地獄廚房那區塊的各幫派的角鬥或火拼，而是不分晝夜的車水馬龍的堵車現象。坐在副駕駛座的王牌警探瞪著擋風玻璃外的夜色、那些映照在他們車窗上時閃時滅的車尾燈，令他感覺煩躁，像極了在眼前飄來盪去的螢火蟲的微光。

　　他無奈又躁悶地抖了抖腳，也在做這動作的同時拉扯到受傷的部位，警探因此更為暴躁。他憤怒地抽出警用紅藍燈，但接收了檢察官的困惑眼神後，他只好又幽幽地將紅藍燈塞回去。心裡邊想著人命關天，但又想著這是他們推敲出來的方向，並不是百分之百的解答，況且依照曼哈頓的車況，只要過了前面的紅綠燈後，路況通常會更為順暢。

　　深呼吸，他抿了抿唇，試著讓自己的心跳聲別成為干擾他大腦思考的節奏聲響。他們同坐在車子裡，思索一樣的事，卻也深知彼此對同一件事有截然不同的看法。

　　

　　「你……」檢察官開口，停頓了一秒，字句像結冰於舌尖，「你怎麼知道他們會在那裡？」

　　「猜的。」警探閉上眼，讓頭倚靠椅背。

　　「猜的？」他的聲音聽起來有點尖銳，隱藏著些許激動。

　　警探在心中嘆氣，不知怎地他現在突然覺得有點釋然，或許是因為車子終於又逐漸恢復速度，他輕聲道：「安全的地方。」他緩緩地張開眼睛，「Charles不會讓他的「病患」處於危險之地，各層面上來說皆是如此。」

　　

　　※※※

　　他再度抬頭，皺眉，有那麼幾秒鐘，他以為又是幻聽。但這次勾起他注意的不是雨水沖刷撞擊玻璃的拍打聲，聲源是從相反方向傳來的——Hank望著研究室的大門，眨了眨眼，倒帶自己的記憶，再三確認這已經接近午夜時分的時刻裡，應該不會有哪名莽撞的學生找不到路離開學院才是。

　　Hank闔起正在閱讀的資料，是的，他還是不小心多讀了半本參考書目，但他真的要收拾背包回住所去了，好險IRT百老匯第七大道線是全天候無休，否則他可能就要徒步走回家裡。

　　正想把書收回背包裡時，那急促的拍門聲響又再度像夢魘一般壓了過來，他轉頭看向那緊閉的大門，還來不及做出反應，研究室的大門就被撞開了。Hank腦袋裡轉過非常多的念頭，包括現在他應該躲到座位底下還是上前去理論、明天該如何通知校方來修理被撞壞的大門。

　　而Hank尚未開口，他已見到熟悉的身影映進自己眼簾：是Charles！老天啊，Charles是忘了帶鑰匙所以要破門而入嗎？但這舉動也誇張得太沒天理了。

　　

　　「Char……」他語音未落，這間研究室的主人臉色有點蒼白地朝他走來，身後還跟了一個Hank不久前在Raven的報導中看過的身影：那個把中城當炒菜鍋裡的料理翻炒攪拌的傢伙！「這、這個人，他、他不是……」

　　

　　Charles從自家的研究助理身邊走過，後者愣在原處，心中忐忑不安又慌亂無比，他試著說服自己、安撫緊張的神經。

　　Hank看著Charles打開研究室的其他門，像是在尋覓東西似的。Hank把視線從Charles背後收回，但一轉頭就沾上了那道冰冷且似乎能將人的血液結凍的目光。Hank無聲地嚥了口唾沫，並且下意識地往後退了一些。

　　

　　「Hank！」

　　

　　研究助理被呼喚聲喚了過去，某程度上Hank也因此覺得鬆了口氣，畢竟他並不怎麼想要跟一個殺人如麻的對象相看兩不膩。

　　

　　「Hank，機器呢？」

　　

　　被呼喚者回頭，對上的是焦急的教授的目光，那雙好看的琉璃藍滿是憂心忡忡及被壓力所推擠的煩擾。一開始Hank並沒有會意過來，但兩秒後他立刻理解教授口中說的機器指的是哪項物品。

　　Hank放下手中的紙張，邊走邊推了自己的眼鏡，朝教授比了另一個方向的手勢，引導在這此空間的眾人往另一個小房間走去。

　　他知道教授想要找的那台機器，也知道那台機器的目的功用：EMDR心理療法，全名是：Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing，快速眼動療法，此療法對創傷後精神緊張性神經障礙和深度失憶非常有效。

　　但，為什麼教授需要這台機器？Hank不是很明白，但某些令人不寒而慄的想法幽幽地在心中冉冉升起。

　　

　　※※※

　　大腦對於理性處理區塊與感性處理區塊是不同的，一般人們所聽見的左腦和右腦，其實只是一種頭腦運作形式的簡易代稱方式。頭腦的運作模式，相當複雜，是絕對無法單純用左腦和右腦去做分割的——理性區塊與感性區塊亦然。不過，EMDR療法卻可以連接兩者。

　　Hank看著Charles一邊擺弄機器，一邊碎唸著只有他自己聽得懂的言語。在Charles的指引之下，那名看起來凶神惡煞的傢伙才緩緩地、感覺疑神疑鬼地挪動他的腳步，走到Charles指示的位置坐下，但他的目光依舊瞪著Hank，彷彿可以隨時衝上來、從某個暗袋裡抽出一把小刀劃開Hank的喉嚨一樣。

　　一想自此，Hank忍不住顫抖起來。

　　Charles像想起什麼似的，他把調整好的機器放置一邊，然後轉身往小房間的門走出去，Hank抓此機會也尾隨著Charles的腳步跟著溜出去。Charles聽見他的腳步聲轉了過來，臉上帶著些許狐疑。

　　

　　「怎麼了，Hank？我打算拿水進去，還是你想泡茶？」

　　

　　Hank對此有點哭笑不得，都什麼節骨眼了，他們家的教授想得居然是到底要喝水好還是喝茶好。

　　

　　「Charles，你知道你在做什麼嗎？」Hank站在飲水機旁，看著Charles裝水。

　　「你是說EMDR？雖然這不是我主要的研究項目，但我之前有先讀過相關文件了，況且你之前不是也曾去BAU看過他們的實際操作？我們只是差實務經驗，況且依照我們預定的時程，我們本來就要尋找自願者了。剛好，眼前就有一名人選，況且，還是非常特別的案例。」Charles的語氣聽起來輕鬆，但Hank注意到教授抓著水杯的指節有點蒼白。

　　「Charles……」Hank忍不住嘆了氣，而他看見Charles的雙肩微垂，「你到底在想什麼？」

　　

　　你到底在想什麼？坐在小房間裡面的那人，可不是一般的善良市民，他不是在路上超速遇到警察就會緊張到手心冒汗的市井小民。真要說起來，Hank甚至能想像的到裡面那名男子全副武裝地走進NYPD大開殺戒的畫面。

　　

　　「Hank，」Charles喝了一口水，雙眉微微鬆開些許，「Bucky他……不，Mr. Barnes需要一些幫助。」

　　「我們可以送他去警局，反正有你在，還有Erik，NYPD會處理得更好。」

　　「如果可以送他去警局，我就不會回來這裡。」教授抬眼，與他的助教四目交接，那雙冰藍色的雙眸閃爍著固執的情緒，「現在沒有安全的地方。」

　　「那麼，難道我們這裡就安全？」Hank不解地追問著。

　　Charles放下水杯，倚著飲水機，輕聲道：「不見得，但我們必須幫助Mr. Barnes找到「安全」的地方。」語畢，教授的手指敲了敲自己的太陽穴。

　　「來吧，如果你願意幫我的話。」Charles勾起他平時的微笑，起身準備往小房間走去。

　　

　　Hank愣了幾秒，抓了抓頭，最後以一種壯士斷腕、破釜沈舟的態度跟上教授的腳步。

　　

　　「Charles！」

　　「嗯？」他停下來，轉身望著自己的助教。

　　「我會幫你。」頓，「但是你也是知道的，記憶，不一定是安全的。」

　　

　　記憶時常騙人，因為，大腦是個善於說謊的騙子，而我們，卻縱容大腦如此行——為了保護自己最脆弱的內在。

　　

　　※※※

　　「我若執行警察職務時，你最好不要礙手礙腳的。」警探望著終於漸漸散去的車潮，低聲警告著駕駛座上的人。

　　「你是指逮捕Bucky？」檢察官莞爾一笑。

　　「我是指逮捕嫌疑人。這是我的工作，如同你的工作是維護法律一樣。」

　　

　　警探下意識地伸手確認自己腰際的佩槍，彷彿在確認護身符一般。

　　

　　檢察官看了一下後照鏡，然後打了方向燈，道：「法律並沒有那麼完美，而我認為，追求真相才是一名檢察官的工作。」

　　「即便真相可能是違法的？」警探聲調微微上揚，不那麼明顯地。

　　「你的用詞很有趣，「真相可能是違法」的？」他頓了頓，「一如你剛才所言，法律並不完美，因為它是由不完美的人類絞盡腦汁編織出來的一張網子，不完美的我們怎麼樣都不會創造出完美的東西。但，即便如此，也不表示我們可以罔顧法律，否則前人所努力的一切，就只是泡影。」

　　他牽起笑，有一絲無奈，有一絲釋然，輕聲道：「然而，真相，也不盡然完美。」

　　「說來說去，你就是在追求不完美的東西。」警探的語氣冰冷，但內心感覺有點複雜，良久，他又開口：「為什麼？」

　　「跟你一樣。」檢察官轉頭，那張堅毅又總是充滿活力的臉上勾起了神秘的淺笑，「只是不想做會讓自己後悔的事。」

　　

　　警探沒有接話，他沉默地結束彼此的交談，窗外的細雨碎在車窗上，讓他想起Xavier宅邸中，廚房裡那灘濺撒一地的乳白色液體。他思索著教授的舉動，咀嚼著檢察官的言外之意，答案似乎近在眼前，伸手，卻總碰不著邊。

　　


	20. Memory

_「不過話說回來，我覺得你應該也會喜歡Steve。」_

_「為何？」_

_「因為他也是藍眼睛的。」_

　　※※※

　　回憶突然閃過他腦海，令他的心跳突然漏了一拍——突然想起以前的事不是什麼好徵兆，在他不長的警界生活裡，他聽過一些亂七八糟、前輩學長們傳下來的怪奇故事。其中一項就是，若是在執行職務時，沒有任何理由地回想起過去某段時光，那可是個凶兆。

　　但，犯罪心理學教授是怎麼說的？他自問著。

　　記憶不會突然蹦出來，人的大腦在運作時，其實不斷地會進行回憶的動作，因為人是依賴自身過往經驗的動物，避開危險、尋求最佳方案的選項努力存活下來，這才是大腦一般情況下運作時的流程。

　　所以，記憶怎麼來的？那些回憶怎麼出現的？ **觸發事件。** 他腦中閃過教授俏皮地笑著的模樣。一定有某樣物品、某項事件、甚至是某個顏色刺激到人的大腦，所以才會引發大腦吐出過去的記憶來回應這個刺激。

　　警探小心翼翼又裝作冷淡沒事地往駕駛座的人瞄去，後者依舊專心開車，沒注意到前者的視線。警探將目光收回，緩緩地眨了眨眼，深呼一口氣，慢慢吐出。他知道，坐在他身邊的隔壁領域的同事，是自己的同類。

　　不過，就只是同類。同類談不上喜歡或不喜歡，只有信任與否罷了。況且，Steve Rogers的眼睛才不是全然的藍色——那藍色裡參了點綠色，不完美。

　　

　　※※※

　　在協助Barnes就定位後，Charles找了個合適的位子坐下，並又喝了一口手中的熱水，一副游刃有餘的模樣。站在一旁的Hank緊張地抓著手中的紀錄版，也趕緊找了個位子坐下。

　　助教有點神經兮兮地盯著殺手望著，後者總是給前者一股被老鷹盯上的小雞的錯覺。那名冷血殺手看起來略有倦意，但冰冷的眼神卻還是足夠駭人，令被注視的人感覺連微血管都結凍起來了。

　　教授放下水杯，與坐在他對面的殺手互視著。Hank沉默地在一旁觀看，隱約感覺到一股他無法言喻，也無法理解的默契在他們兩人之間。

　　

　　Charles深呼吸，吐氣，勾起一抹淺淺的微笑，「EMDR稱為快速眼動療法，這個療法並不困難，它主要的功能是協助治療創傷後精神緊張性神經障礙和深度失憶。再白話一點的意思是，不少人在經歷了一些重大的精神創傷後，造成解離症，或是逆行性失憶症，他們可能忘記整段記憶，也可能只是片段的記憶。有些人嘗試過不同的療法，催眠也好、處方藥物也罷。但我們都必須先有一個認知，那就是失憶其實可能是我們的心理機制起了作用，為要做自我保護。」

　　他頓了幾秒鐘，再度幽幽地開口：「所以，喚醒失去的記憶不一定是個好的方法，有些事情或許永遠都記不得了，才對這個人、這個人格、這個人的自尊，是最好的保護。」他伸手敲了敲自己的太陽穴，「我們的大腦是職業賭徒、精明騙子，但別忘了，它存在的目的，最大、最大的目的，是為了保護我們。」教授嘴角勾起微微地彎度，有點神秘，有點哀傷。

　　

　　Barnes仍舊沉默著；Hank僵硬地走到機器旁多做一次非必要的檢查；Charles又喝了一口熱水，閉起眼，幽幽又緩緩地深呼吸、吐氣。

　　

　　「我會問一些問題，Barnes……」他頓了一下，「Bucky，你只要按照你能想到的回答就好。」他改口，使用最能讓對方放鬆下來的方式稱呼他。

　　「等一下Hank打開機器後，你會看到有紅色的點左右來回跑過來，又折回去，麻煩你的眼睛要盯著那個紅點，如果你感到任何不適或是任何不安，都可以立刻喊停，不要勉強自己。」Charles瞅了Hank一眼，後者接收到指令，並找尋機器的開關，「Bucky，仔細聽我的問題，回答你第一個想到東西的就好了，好嗎？」他溫柔地提醒著，微笑令人感到溫暖又心安。

　　

　　機器運作的聲音劃開短暫的寧靜，如同狙擊槍的瞄準紅點，機器上的紅點也開始進行它的工作，勤快地朝左滑過去，往右滑回來。

　　

　　「這個……」Barnes頓了一下，他的視線從紅點轉到教授的臉上，似乎正在找回語言的能力，但眼神卻依舊尖銳，「有成功過嗎？」

　　Charles眨了眨眼，抿唇，然後訕訕地笑了笑，「BAU當然使用過，歷史上也有非常多案例，不過我跟Hank是第一次使用它，所以目前還沒有失敗的案例。」他笑著，黑色幽默。

　　

　　※※※

　　「刺客型人格。」檢察官開口破冰，「那是什麼？我記得Charles好像有略略說過，Bucky是刺客型人格？」

　　「不是。」警探咬了下唇，他突然很想抽根菸，自從教授會來他的單身公寓過夜之後，他莫名其妙地減少了抽菸的次數。

　　

_「他是高智商的殺手，但情緒並不穩定。」_

　　

　　教授的聲音掠過他的腦海，警探覺得焦慮感又竄了上來，這次不似之前那種星星之火，而是刻意丟在一片樹林裡的一根火把。

　　

　　「Barnes的情緒不穩定，這是為什麼Charles一開始在看律師跟法警的被殺害的案件時，他感覺有點吊詭，那兩個案件的殺人手法不同，「簽名」略有差別，可能是買兇，也可能是不明嫌犯有精神狀況。由於不是刺客型人格，也不是其他的連續殺人犯的心理特徵，所以Charles推測不明嫌犯不會被抓，就算被抓也不會自殺。」

　　「Charles反覆對照之前的懸案，找到了一些共通點，這些懸案遍及全美各地，看似毫無關聯，但又不像完全無關。既然Charles判斷這是跨洲的犯罪，所以我想Moira現在也很頭疼，因為FBI肯定又要介入了。」

　　「我在記者會的時候有故意說一些刺激不明嫌犯的話，雖然不確定他有沒有聽到，但Charles那時已經確定不明嫌犯的Profile——那是一名職業殺手，職業殺手跟連續殺人犯很接近，卻有截然不同的人格。」

　　「職業殺手冷靜、自持、從不犯錯、習慣隱藏情緒、懂得什麼時候該收手，什麼時候該溜走，留下一堆懸案給重案組警員們去頭痛。」

　　

　　警探突然停止說話，臉色略為蒼白又凝重。

　　

　　「所以？」檢察官打了方向燈。

　　「面對一名情緒不穩定的冷血職業殺手，Charles的處境是危險的。」

　　「不，我比較好奇的是，為什麼Charles要把Bucky帶走？」他忖了一下，「這是你說的：「往哥倫比亞大學的方向過去，Charles會把Bucky帶去那裡。」沒錯，所以我很好奇，你為什麼會判斷是Charles把Bucky帶去那裡？而不是Bucky押著Charles？」

　　

_「不過話說回來，我覺得你應該也會喜歡Steve。」_

_「為何？」_

_「因為他也是藍眼睛的。」_

　　

　　警探轉頭，皺著眉頭望著身邊那名看起來認真又好奇的有為青年。藍眼睛的傢伙們，都這麼敏銳嗎？他在心中喃喃自問著。

　　

　　良久，警探輕聲說著：「因為，Charles從來不放棄任何人。」

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles瞅了自己的手錶一眼，抬眼，他留意到Barnes的視線依舊停留在自己的身上，而非那台機器上，似乎有點猶豫，隱約閃爍著不信任。

　　

　　教授莞爾一笑，他想起有事情沒有補充，道：「是的，我沒告訴過你我對你做的人格側寫，那是因為，我一開始做的側寫與之後有所改變，而這樣的改變讓我意識到要嘛就是我的側寫出了問題——有可能，但機率不高，呵呵，不好意思，我這人的缺點之一就是相當有自信；另一種可能是——你的人格有所轉變，這不是不可能，但一樣機率很低。」

　　

　　他頓了一下，短暫的寧靜片刻裡，彷彿彼此的呼吸都聽得清晰。

　　

　　「很少人會在那麼短的時間內，在個性及行為上產生一百八十度的轉變，但有些狀況下，人確實會發生性格勃然大變的狀態，例如：人格分裂、解離症。」Charles摸了摸自己的手錶，「記憶產生缺口，時間彷彿產生斷裂，不連續的時間軸會讓人無所適從，進而產生暴怒或是混亂、自殘等等行為。」

　　「你認為我失去記憶。」Barnes使用肯定句，但他語氣聽不出任何一絲情緒。

　　「我認為你的記憶產生偏差，」他忖了一秒，「你的「時間」比較像是被打亂，而不是被「盜走」，所以不會是人格分裂，而是記憶丟失或是被大腦的保護機制隱藏起來。」

　　「你怎麼能確定？」對方輕聲問著，不帶威脅，而是平淡的口吻。

　　

　　這是一個好的開始，至少，Barnes的情緒平穩下來，比幾個小時前來的好得多了。

　　

　　「我不能確定。」教授神秘地笑了笑，「但你能。」語畢，他目光飄到機器上，而Barnes也接受到此暗示，他的眼神也集中到那紅點上，跟隨著紅點的光芒輕輕移動。

　　Charles走到機器旁，拉開椅子坐下，他確認Barnes的視線跟上紅點後，他的嗓音輕柔，道：「Bucky，你認識Steve Rogers嗎？」

　　男子的視線繼續跟著紅點，過了幾秒，他開口：「我認得他。」

　　教授點點頭，「你跟Steve曾唸同一所學校，你們唸的是軍校。」男子沒有回答，只是保持靜默，教授繼續說：「你在唸軍校的時期，曾經參加過登山社，對嗎？」

　　

　　Barnes的眉心微皺，Charles與Hank同時注意到這點，Charles留意到Barnes的視線飄開，他立刻要求Barnes把目光集中在紅點上。Barnes再度注視著紅點，過了好一陣子，他的眉心依舊沒有鬆開。

　　

　　Barnes開口，嗓音低沉許多，「我沒有參加過登山社。」頓，「我對爬山沒興趣。」

　　「Bucky，」Charles出聲，聽起來悅耳，卻裹著著尖銳的力道，「你曾經跟著登山社的成員同遊，那是你第一次跟著社員們登山。」

　　「……沒有。」Barnes否認，他的聲音越微緊繃。

　　「好的，你沒有參加登山社，也沒有登山……」Charles順著他的想法，但又追問：「那麼，你二十一歲那年夏天，你記得你到哪渡假？」

　　

　　Barnes的手突然握拳，他整個人似乎僵硬了起來，Hank注意到這點時，他忍不住朝Charles投射求助的目光。犯罪心理學教授瞥了助教一眼後，再度把視線轉到Barnes身上。

　　

　　「Bucky？」他輕聲呼喚。

　　「……我不喜歡爬山。」Barnes的視線依舊緊盯著紅點，但他的額邊開始滲汗，停頓，他又開口：「有人掉下去了。」他的聲音單調乾澀。

　　

　　那瞬間，沒有人說話，Charles感覺自己起了雞皮疙瘩，有什麼冰涼的東西，如蛇蜿蜒爬過自己的手臂、後背，纏繞在自己的頸間。

　　

　　「我掉下去了。」Barnes說著，他雙拳緊握，汗水從額角滴了下來，「好痛……好冷。」

　　「白色的……應該是雪，我不記得了……很痛，有血，我流了很多血。」Barnes的聲音聽起來有點恍然，但他依舊盯著紅點，表情似乎正在倒帶回憶，「是命令，我們接到命令，我沒有……我沒有告訴Steve，我接到一個任務。」

　　「軍校生不應該接到任務，但我接到了……有個長官，應該是長官，我不記得了。有一個人，那個人告訴我，他們需要、需要人手，他們要人去做臥底，反恐的臥底，去阿富汗？還是伊拉克？我不記得了……我不記得……」

　　「Bucky，聽我說……」Charles試著把Barnes稍微拉回來，但Barnes似乎沒聽見他說話。

　　「我們必須消失，必須離開國家，必須……必須假裝死掉，才能有新的身份。我有新的身份，我沒有告訴Steve，我不能告訴Steve。Steve會反對的。」Barnes自言自語似的訴說著，「那裡好黑，應該是山洞……對，是山洞。有水的聲音，有水滴在我身上，很冷、很冷。」

　　「椅子也是冰的，有的時候我有椅子坐，有的時候他們把我丟在地上。很冷、真的很冷……」Barnes的手開始顫抖，「我們的衣服全部被脫掉，有水潑在我們身上，Tommy一直發抖，他發燒了，他們不理我們。」

　　「有血，很多的血。」他頓了一下，「Tommy死了。我好冷。」

　　

　　Barnes停頓下來，氣氛也落至冰點。Charles注意到Hank不自覺地顫抖了起來，而他自己也感覺到一股說不出來的寒意從心裡某處竄上來、放肆地蔓延。

　　

　　「Bucky？」他試探性地呼喚對方。

　　「我頭很痛。他們說了好多話，我聽不懂……德語？不，好像是俄語……都有、都有！」Barnes有點激動，「我頭很痛、很痛，我求他們住手，但他們繼續說話。」男子的拳頭依舊握的死緊，且不斷地顫抖。

　　「有人死了，好多人死了……」Barnes的嗓音變粗、音量增大，「死了，都死了……是我！是我殺了他們。」

　　「我殺了他們……我殺了他們！」Barnes瞪大雙眼，並爆出吼叫。

　　「Hank！」Charles立刻吩咐助手關掉EMDR，後者立刻如此行。

　　

　　EMDR的紅點不再奔跑，而Barnes還在發抖。Hank與Charles不動聲色，他們定睛注視著Barnes，兩人相當有默契，因為他們下意識地伸手抓住自己身邊最適合拿來防身用的器具——即便Barnes進入了EMDR的催眠狀態，但他仍舊是個走動的兇器。

　　特別是在這種一觸即發的時刻，他們難保Barnes不會對他們做出攻擊。Charles知道他應該繼續EMDR的治療，但在Barnes大叫之際，他留意到Barnes臉上痛苦的神情。犯罪心理學教授深知，他需要適時停止EMDR，免得記憶反噬了Barnes本身。況且，他感覺的到，Barnes的痛苦不是簡單的失憶造成的，從他的簡短又破碎的敘述裡，Charles得知Barnes經歷了被折磨的日子——而且可能不是短期的受苦。

　　EMDR關掉後，Barnes的凝視凍結了幾秒，隨後，他緩慢地低下視線，輕輕地，他眨了眨眼，而他激動的情緒也漸漸地平緩下來。

　　

　　良久，Barnes輕聲說著：「……我是個殺人犯。」他的語氣平鋪直敘，卻參雜著苦澀滋味。

　　

　　Charles忍不住想起身走到他身邊，但下一秒，Barnes突然恢復二十分鐘前那副冷血殺手的表情，他抬眼，與Charles的冰藍色視線交會。

　　

　　「有人來了。」Barnes冷淡地說著，卻進入了職業殺手的狀態。

　　


	21. Confrontation

　　人的神經反射總是比大腦的反應速度快上許多——科學當然不是這樣說的，只是人們總是如此認為。

　　當Barnes進入了冷血殺手的模式時，Charles突然想起小時候曾有那麼一個畫面，Raven被野孩子弄哭後不久，她會一邊擦著眼淚一邊朝對方揮拳。原來，人在脆弱的時候，也是堅強的剎那。

　　

　　「我不懂。」Hank困惑地望著他的教授，「是誰來了？」

　　

　　Hank略為顫抖的聲音喚回Charles的注意力，確實，犯罪心理學教授並不知道Barnes說的訪客是誰，但經驗告訴他，深夜來訪的，通常都是不速之客。

　　Charles還沒回答，Barnes就已經立刻衝出研究室，如果Charles沒看錯，他似乎隱約看見Barnes衝出去時，步伐還有些不穩。看來剛才的EMDR實驗還是造成了不小的影響。然而，比起眼下Barnes突然跑掉這件事，Charles更著重於Barnes失憶的這點。

　　Barnes的失憶並不是偶然發生的，從方才的實驗看來，Barnes首先出了個意外——Barnes的長官假借登山的名義把Barnes借調出去，而在那個借調任務裡出了事，Barnes被關了起來，跟他同去的友伴，叫做Tommy的那位，或許忍受不住折磨，所以最終死去。

　　Barnes有一段為期不短的受苦日子，假設Barnes是在二十歲左右被派遣出去，那麼距今也過了快十年的時間。長期的肉體與精神折磨，會使人產生人格解離，為了要保護主人格而出現的人格分裂現象，不在少數。

　　那麼，後來又發生什麼事？Barnes為什麼開始殺人？誰指使他做這些事？以及，用什麼方式使Barnes乖乖聽話？

　　

　　「Charles？」助教的聲音再度打斷了犯罪心理學教授的沉思，「我們現在要怎麼辦？」

　　Charles轉首望著身後的Hank，他那雙水藍色的眼睛眨了眨，露出莞爾一笑，道：「我們來做實驗結果的報告書吧！」

　　

　　Hank睜大眼，彷彿沒聽懂教授的言語，然而，Charles似乎不受任何事物干擾似的，他依舊如往常般，走回到他的辦公桌前，打開電腦螢幕，並開始敲打鍵盤。

　　

　　※※※

　　他打開車門的時候，駕駛幾乎還沒拉好手煞車，但他已經等不了那幾秒。檢察官的聲音在他身後響起，他沒分清楚那是怎樣的叫喚聲，是責罵？還是警告？他聽不懂，也不想懂。

　　他有個直覺，他若是不快點進去找Charles的話，那他一定會為了遲了那幾秒鐘而後悔，而有趣的是，警察的直覺總是很準。

　　另一個警察的直覺告訴他，把腰上的Glock 17拔出，以備不時之需。然而，NYPD的明星警探的腦中還有別的聲音告訴他：不要太信賴自己，過於相信自己的人，往往會跌得慘不忍睹。

　　於是，他突然停下腳步，往後探望，檢察官就在他一步之遙。他倆沒有誰開口說話，只是互相看了對方一眼。同類，只需要一個眼神就能讀懂對方的意念。這是很奇妙的感覺，他跟眼前這名令他厭惡的檢察官有如此的默契，卻沒有跟自己最親密的人有過如此的感應。

　　 **Charles不是同類。** 他轉過頭去，領著檢察官前進。 **Charles不能是同類。**

　　他們小心翼翼地拐進研究大樓裡，幾乎連呼吸都要嚴格控管似的。他看見大樓的門被撬開，不是用工具，是用子彈招呼的——他們又晚了一步，跟幾個小時前一樣！

　　槍聲衝破空氣，Erik下意識地彎身躲避，而Rogers側身往大樓門裡開槍。Erik聽見兩聲槍響，接著是肉體倒地的聲音。他看了檢察官一眼，他現在不想追究為什麼檢察官身上會有槍枝，反正在美國，擁有槍枝是合法的，雖然那把槍應該是NYPD的佩槍才是。

　　警探與檢察官雙雙走進大樓後，他們舉著槍，為彼此的背後防衛。兩人走到了樓梯前，他們停頓了一秒，看了彼此一眼。

　　

　　「我往這裡。」Erik抬眼，往樓梯上方望去。

　　「那我往那裡。」Rogers用下巴示意另一個通往其他大樓的迴廊處。

　　

　　警探頷首，接著他抬頭，看著往上蜿蜒的樓梯，那瞬間，他那傷疼痛隱隱約約地傳了過來。

　　

　　「小心別死了。」在Erik踏上幾步階梯後，Rogers輕笑地說著。

　　

　　Erik瞟看Rogers，沒說話，嘴角微微上揚。

　　

　　※※※

　　震耳欲聾的聲音從下方傳來，犯罪心理學教授皺了眉，但看起來依舊紋風不動地繼續輸入新資料，一旁的助教已經緊張到拿起沙發椅上的小抱枕蓋在頭上，並躲到教授的身後。

　　

　　「Charles！」Hank在他身後喚著，聲音還微微顫抖，「樓下有爆炸的聲音啊！」

　　

　　教授只是點點頭，正努力地要接通網路電話。不知是否因中城爆炸案死裡逃生再加上自家大宅被入侵之故，似乎刷新了他對安全兩字的定義。

　　

　　「Baby girl？」

　　

　　研究室下方的槍聲開始演奏，而Hank看見Charles的筆電螢幕上出現了一個打扮俏麗女子，穿著顏色鮮艷的睡衣。

　　

　　螢幕上的女子先是打了個呵欠，接著她突然喊：「Jesus！」她瞪大眼睛，像是在觀察Charles是否完整似的。

　　「耶穌不在我這裡，但我想他在天上應該有聽到你在叫他。」

　　「還有心情開玩笑表示你還活著。」女子擔憂地掃視著犯罪心理學教授，「天啊，Charles你是在哪裡，我聽見……那是？是槍聲？」

　　「嗯，我想應該是吧。」Charles淡定地說著，還牽起嘴角的弧度，「好了，我有個不情之請，本來我想自己去完成的，但我發現還是靠名為FBI特別探員的BAU小組才有這個權限取得「合法」資料。」他在合法兩字上加了重音，而被喚作Baby girl的女子則露出不苟同但又俏皮的表情。

　　「好吧，那你希望我怎麼為你揮動魔杖呢？」螢幕那端的女子早已開始舞動她的雙手，敲鍵盤的清脆聲響正透過喇叭傳至Charles的耳朵裡。

　　

　　犯罪心理學教授還沒有開口回應，建築物下方的爆炸聲——槍林彈雨的節奏混著手榴彈的節拍，正完美卻駭人地合奏著――打斷了他的思緒，他看來回看著螢幕和研究室的大門，再轉頭瞅著抓著小抱枕瑟瑟發抖的研究助理。

　　此地真的不宜久留，他們得盡快離開這裡！但離開前，有些事情一定得先完成，畢竟他們不見得可以站著走出去。

　　

　　「我剛才把我手上的資料傳給你了，接著麻煩妳調出James Barnes的資料——順帶一提，我替他做了EMDR，你們的新玩具挺有意思的——Barnes應該是在幾年前被列為死亡，但其實他沒有死。」Charles頓了一下，又道：「以及交叉比對一下，從他死亡到現在，有多少懸案，特別是職業殺手下手的案件……你懂我的意思。」在說最後這句話，Charles忍不住笑了起來，他不確定Hank或其他人能否理解自己的弦外之音，但BAU小組的人絕對不可能忽略Charles言詞中的任何細微末節。

　　就在Charles要關掉電腦螢幕前，遠在華盛頓的、螢幕那端的女子開口著：「Sweet heart，你還欠我一頓燭光晚餐。」她朝犯罪心理學教授眨眼，後者的嘴角弧度微微勾起。

　　

　　Charles站起身，他臉上的表情沒有太多的驚嚇或緊張，反之，他的態度不慌亂也不擔憂，依舊維持著Xavier家族固有的優雅與冷靜。

　　

　　「走吧，Hank。」他跨步向前，「我們還有其他工作得趕工。」

　　「工作？」Hank瞪大眼睛不可思議地望著教授。

　　犯罪心理學教授朝他微微瞇起眼，露出頑皮的淺笑，「是啊，我們接下來的工作就是想辦法活著離開學校。」

　　

　　※※※

　　每次來到哥倫比亞大學時，Erik都是帶著難纏的案件而來——至少一開始是這樣，後來為什麼變調了？Erik不怎麼想去深思這個問題。

　　有時Erik覺得Charles像一種病毒、像一種酵，不知不覺地鑽進了自己的世界，悄然無息地，在自己的心中紮根、發芽。入了骨，進了血，與自己身上每個細胞相依存、纏綿，這病毒就如此自然而然與之共生，變得不可或缺。

　　他割捨不掉這鬼靈精怪的病毒，也沒想過要把對方從自己生命中剔除。然而，每每望進那雙晶瑩透亮的湛藍雙眸時，Erik總覺得自己耽溺在那不可自拔的色彩中，像一種病，彷彿自己得了某種名為Charles Xavier的絕症。那像流沙，他掙脫不掉，也沒打算離開。

　　Erik走了幾格階梯，他搖搖頭，覺得腦袋有點混亂、思緒不夠清晰導致自己居然回想起以前的事。這不是什麼好兆頭，想到此，Erik感覺好似有一塊冰塊從喉間往下滑，掉到胃袋裡，積存沈澱於內臟中，那樣的不快與難受。

　　左手拿著的手電筒架在慣用手握著的手槍之上，幫助Erik能迅速看清楚這條往上蜿蜒的階梯的景色。亮光所掃過之處，暫且不見有不速之客的蹤跡，這讓Erik稍微安心一些。不過，不遠處的槍聲此起彼落，難保這暫時的樂土不會淪陷。

　　他必須在走廊上灑滿敵人鮮血之前，把犯罪心理學教授帶離這荒謬的無人之境。念頭閃過腦袋後兩秒，他聽見了倉促的腳步聲，NYPD的明星警探第一時間握緊了Glock 17，準備來個浴血奮戰，但多年的訓練再加上軍中打滾的日子，讓他立即反應過來：受過訓練的傭兵或是殺手，沒有誰的腳步會如此紊亂。

　　手電筒往上一照，在亮光中現身了兩抹身影，其中一抹身影還忍不住叫出聲來，彷彿被光線照到的昆蟲一樣受到了巨大的驚嚇。

　　

　　站在距離自己還有三米多高度的階梯上方的人朝自己的方向開口喊道：「Erik？你嗎？」那聲音熟悉地令人有點心碎，「Erik！」

　　

　　對方的嗓音混雜著興奮與安心的情緒，讓警探在那瞬間忘了自己的腳傷。他沒做多想地立即跨步爬升，渴望著親眼確認對方精神奕奕、完好無缺！

　　

　　「Erik！」聲音的主人一邊換著警探的名字，一邊快步下階梯，「Eri……」警探沒讓對方把話說完，他箭步向前，拉住對方的手臂，狠狠地、緊緊地將那雙晶藍色瞳眸的主人抱個滿懷。

　　「Erik？」方才不小心尖叫出聲的大男孩也跟著跑了下來，他還有些喘，但看得出來他也是興奮之情溢於言表。

　　警探放開了懷中人後，後者開口：「你怎麼……」然而警探伸手摀住他的嘴，並做了個安靜的手勢，這才讓眼前這兩名學者的腦袋再度開機。

　　「我們要趕快離開這裡。」警探壓低音量，宛如隔牆有耳。

　　

　　犯罪心理學教授與助教兩人交換了眼神，後者點頭如搗蒜，前者則眨眨眼，緩緩頷首。

　　Erik轉身帶領身後的學者們下階梯，他腦中浮現出哥倫比亞大學的地圖，邊走邊思索著應該往哪條路線撤退才能確保學者們的性命安全。

　　

　　「Erik，Steve也來了嗎？」犯罪心理學教授輕聲問著，被喚者點點頭，「Bucky也還在這裡，我們也得帶他離開。」

　　警探回頭，用嚴厲的眼神盯著教授看，他用不容拒絕的態度搖頭，「那些傭兵要找的人是他，我們不淌這渾水。」

　　

　　 **我不在乎那殺人犯的命運如何，我只要你平安無事。**

　　

　　※※※

　　「Bucky？」檢察官壓低音量在空無一人的地方，試探性地喚著故友的名字。

　　

　　幾分鐘前，槍聲如潮水般湧進建築物裡，他一邊在梁柱掩護下殺出一跳血路，一邊在心中數算著倒地的人數。

　　這間學校可是紐約的頂級學府，是培育各領域專業人才為全世界服務的主要培養皿。然而卻在一夜之間，此處卻成了火海戰場，就像幾十個小時之前的中城一樣，沒有誰預料的到，下一秒又會發生什麼事？

　　Steve在心中默想著，NYPD的效率如何，還有Moira趕過來時會有怎樣的表情？好不容易安撫媒體，而現在卻又要面對炸了哥倫比亞大學的頭疼難題，Moira肯定很想把Steve、Lehnsherr折斷——Moira畢竟是偏心的，即便這問題癥結的起頭是Charles引起的，她頂多也就只是嘆氣，然後轉身罵檢察官跟警探。

　　Steve輕手輕腳地迅速換了彈匣，在這半開放空間裡，他的感官並沒有因為子彈飛舞、煙霧繚繞而受到太多影響。他依舊集中精神，諦聽著所有的細微聲響。

　　對於Charles把Bucky帶到哥大來，Steve沒有頭緒，暫時也沒想到更好的解釋。然而，Lehnsherr提到Charles不會放棄任何人……

　 **意思是，Bucky還有救？又怎麼判斷Bucky需要被救？**

　　檢察官腦中的思緒尚未找到下錨之處，他立即聽見有鞋子踢到彈殼的聲響，來者似乎根本不在意自己的身影曝光、攤在容易被狙擊之處。對方要嘛不是太過自信，要嘛就是……

　　 **這裡剩下只剩下我一名活人。**

　　念頭閃過，檢察官倚著牆，手中的金屬槍枝傳來冰涼的溫度，他嘴角微微上揚，默數著來者朝自己邁進的腳步聲。

　　

　　※※※

　　「這不是淌渾水的問題！」

　　

　　犯罪心理學教授亦步亦趨跟著像是領頭羊的警探，他知道對方心心念念的就是將他與Hank安全帶離開這裡。但他知道還有事情沒有結束，不能頭洗了一半就跑走，這不是Charles Xavier的一概作風。

　　

　　「我們得找到Steve跟Bucky。」Charles並沒有大聲喊叫，反之，他輕聲地說著，但言詞中卻有著嚴厲又堅定的情緒，「我們不能就這樣丟下他們，像你說的，這裡還有傭兵，我們若是把他們扔下，那麼他們能平安無事的機率就不高啊！」犯罪心理學教授依舊用著他那三寸不爛之舌勸著在他前方一步之遠的警探。

　　

　　看著警探毫不理會、把教授的話當耳邊風的背影，Charles真的有一股衝動想要衝上去抓住對方的腰際，然後把警探放倒！

　　正當他如此想之際，警探突然停下腳步，Charles沒拿捏好距離，他整個人撞上了警探的背，好險沒有因此而把鼻子撞歪。

　　下一秒，警探的大手又摀了上來，站在一旁的Hank也有樣學樣，趕緊用雙手摀住自己的嘴，試著不發出絲毫聲響。

　　

　　「有人。」警探用唇語說著，兩名學者則交換了眼神。

　　Charles把警探的手撥開，也同樣仿效警探的方式，以唇語問著：「誰？」

　　

　　警探聳肩，他聽力雖好，但他只能分辨出教授與Moria的腳步聲而已。

　　Erik緊握著手槍緩緩舉起，至他的胸前高度。他深呼吸，然後轉頭用眼神暗示了兩名學者不要輕舉妄動，還不待Charles發出阻止的意圖，Erik一個轉身，左手的手電筒亮光掃過腳步聲的方向，同時他的手指也扣在板機上，板機往下按了零點幾公分的深度。

　　

　　「哇！別激動，是我們！」

　　

　　聽見熟悉的聲音傳來，Charles顧不得現在自身的安危，他立刻衝了出去，親眼確認聲音的主人是自己的多年好友。

　　

　　「Steve？」犯罪心理學教授見不遠處的人影正是自己的好友，他難掩欣喜之情笑了出來，也朝對方走去。

　　

　　警探伸手想拉住教授，他還看見除了檢察官之外另一名人影——不用想也知道那傢伙會是誰！雖然不甚清楚他們那邊戰況如何，但若是Rogers與Barnes同時出現於此，那表示他們解決了充滿敵意的傭兵們，同時也暗示著他們方才肯定浴血奮戰踩在喪命舞台的邊緣。

　　那不是什麼好徵兆，當汗水與血混在一起的味道充斥在空氣之中，而人經歷了一場腎上腺素激升的生死關頭之後，人的感官雖敏銳，但腦袋卻不見得足夠清楚，或許還不夠理性到能瞬間判斷出敵友。在那樣的狀況下，任何風吹草動都容易引起在死神門前走過一回的人的驚恐，而子彈不長眼，任何的擦槍走火都純屬意外。

　　但教授卻像泥鰍一樣，在警探尚未觸及他之前早已溜走。

　　Erik不喜歡那滋味，在那瞬間，他似乎嗅到了血腥，竄進他鼻間、擾亂他的腦袋。

　　

　　「太好了，Bucky也在。」教授彷彿如釋重負般的嘆了口氣，「雖然還不知道會不會有追兵，不過我們趕快回局裡吧！」

　　「也是，Bucky我們趕快走吧！」檢察官也笑了起來，並提醒著身邊人——那名多年不見，曾以為再也不會見到面的朋友。

　　

　　Erik望向站在不遠處的三人，而Barnes並沒有看向任何一人，他的視線垂在距離自己腳趾前方兩公尺處的距離。當他聽見Rogers要帶他回警局時，他揚起頭，面無表情地，望向了Erik的方向。

　　

　　「不。」Barnes的聲音冰冷，像是沒有溫度的人偶，Erik注意到他臉上還沾著血跡，不知道是誰的血跡，「我不跟你們回去。」

　　「Bucky，你要跟我們回去，你殺了人，但我們能證明你的精神狀態異常，以及或許有其他因素逼著你做你根本不想做的事。」Charles的聲音提高了些許，「不僅是NYPD，還有FBI，他們都需要你的協助。拜託，請你一定要跟我們一起回去！我們可以幫你……我可以幫你！」

　　

　　Barnes轉過頭去，冷漠地盯著離自己一步之遙的Charles，那眼神冰冷地好像附近的空氣都會結凍似的，讓人惴惴不安又異常精神緊繃。

　　

　　「不。」Barnes再度拒絕，這次他的聲音更為低沉與無法捉摸，「你幫不了我，你們也無法摧毀他們。」

　　「摧毀誰？」Charles試探性地問著，Erik察覺到現場所有手上有槍枝的人都握緊了手中的武器，「那些傷害你的人嗎？那些……傷害Tommy的人嗎？」

　　

　　沒有誰預想的到，在那一秒，Barnes像是突然抓狂的野獸，他伸出左臂掐住了Charles的脖子。

　　Erik立刻亮起槍，他不記得自己喊了些什麼，Rogers則把槍口對準了Erik，檢察官似乎也喊了什麼，但現場沒有誰把對方的話聽進去。

　　Charles或許勉強地喊了不要開槍之類的字眼，不知是對Erik說的還是對Rogers說的，或者兩者都有。Barnes的手越掐越緊，Erik瘋狂咆哮，Rogers也吶喊著什麼……

**不要開槍！**

　　Erik無法接受Barnes那兇惡猙獰的表情毫無節制地朝著Charles怒吼，Charles已經閉上眼睛，氧氣似乎無法再鑽進他的肺臟……Erik不記得自己喊了什麼，可能是教授的名字，可能是一些毫無意義的髒話。

　　接著，他開槍。

　　一聲槍聲響起，Rogers好像也開槍了，Hank叫了起來，Barnes轉了他的眼珠並抓著教授朝Erik的方向扔去。

　　 **不要開槍！**

　　煙硝味蒙蓋了嗅覺，疼痛感從腳傷處傳了上來，喊叫聲與咒罵聲如雙重奏般喧囂著，而血花在眼前四散。

　 **不要開槍……**

　　


End file.
